Skylanders: El vuelo del dragon
by dimitrix
Summary: Primera parte de la Trilogia Skylanders. Durante mucho tiempo, Spyro vivió en el pueblo de Ala Rocosa, junto con su hermano Sparx. Pero ahora ha descubierto que no es una libélula sino mas bien un dragón, una especíe extinta. A partir de ese momento, Spyro decide hacer un viaje junto con su hermano Sparx para buscar las respuesta a su origen. Y también uniendo a los Skylanders.
1. Historia

Skylanders

EL VUELO DEL DRAGON

Historia

Hace mucho tiempo, en la era del dragón. Un dragón, naranja y rojo, encontró un lugar donde se hallaban dos huevos. Uno contenía un gran poder de luz y el otro un gran poder de oscuridad. El dragón que se llamaba entonces, Ignitus, llevo los dos huevos al pueblo de los majestuosos dragones y protectores de nuestro mundo conocido como: Skylands.

Ignitus les mostró los dos huevos ante el consejo de dragones y decidieron como utilizar sus poderes. El mas grande de todos, el gran dragón purpura, Syn, decidió que lo mejor era utilizar sus poderes para crear la paz con las criaturas mas oscuras de Skylands. Pero su hermano dragón, Prowlus, quería utilizar el poder del huevo oscuro para destruir a toda la maldad del mundo. El resto de los dragones no estaban de acu-erdo con sus ideas, ellos eran sabios, no destructores y asesinos. Prowlus se fue de la sala enfurruñado con el resto, aún en su cabeza pensando que tenia razón.

Esa noche, Prowlus entro en la sala privada de armas, donde se guardaban los dos huevos. Prowlus abrió el huevo oscuro y una gran energía salio por todas partes. Prowlus pensaba que ese poder lo cambiaría todo, pero esa magia era solo maldad y oscuridad. La magia entro en Prowlus y cuanto mas consumía, se transformaba en otra cosa, se transformó, en Malefor.

Malefor destruyó el palacio y a todos los dragones que habitaban en el.

Syn le pidió a Ignitus que protegiera al huevo de luz, cueste lo que cueste, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya que sería la única salvación de Skylands. Ignitus llevo el huevo lo mas lejos posible, justo cuando Malefor destruyo por completo el palacio y extermino a todos los dragones, incluido el dragón Syn.

Pero para Ignitus no fue tan fácil la cosa, Malefor le descubrió intentando huir con el huevo. Malefor intento detener a Ignitus dando grandes llamaradas de fuego para golpear al dragón. Pero Ignitus supo como defenderse.

Después de varios ataques de garras y dientes. Malefor quedo derrotado e Ignitus escapo lo mas rápido que pudo. Pero Malefor no se dio por vencido.

Lanzó la mas grande llamarada que ningún dragón había echo jamas, eso es algo que Ignitus no pudo esquivar.

La llamarada le dio y luego cayo en el fondo del océano.

Ignitus quedo inconsciente en el fondo del mar, y el huevo, se perdió para siempre.

Después, Malefor se convirtió en gobernante de Skylands y como primer objetivo, fue directo a la tierra de los trols, se presentó y le dijo todas sus ideas de convertir Skylands a su manera, tanto para el como para los trols.

Los trols alabaron a Malefor y pensaron que por fin tendrían el poder absoluto so-bre todos, ya que era una mínima posibilidad de decir "no" a Malefor.

Malefor pensó, como un ejercito de débiles trols podrían acabar con todo el mundo.

Así que, lanzo una parte de su magia oscura a los trols convirtiéndolos, unos trols oscuros

La diferencia era, que no sentían: piedad, dolor o arrepentimiento.

Los trolls oscuros destruidas cada Poblado veian que todas las personas que la veian animales y ESO para Malefor era codicioso.

La gente no tenía salvación, lo único que podían hacer era correr y sobrevivir.

Excepto para algunos.

Gente de todo el mundo se unió para combatir contra las fuerzas de Malefor y sus ejércitos, bajo el mando de los Maestros del Portal.

Los maestros del Portal eran los brujos mas poderosos de Skylands, tenían el poder de destruir grandes bestias, dar poderes a cualquiera y el mayor de todos era, tele-transportarse a cualquier parte del universo, utilizando los portales de poder.

Al final, los Maestros del Portal destruyeron a Malefor y sus trols oscuros cayeron.

Ahora ya que nadie gobernaba Skylands, los maestros decidieron tomar el puesto de gobernantes y la paz volvió a Skylands, y entonces el mundo cambio.

Mil años después. Skylands volvió a la normalidad, excepto por algunos cambios: Todos vivían en paz, hacían sus trabajos y no luchaban entre sí, pero hubo algo que nunca cambio. La oscuridad y el mal seguían aún.

Cada 50 años, se elige a un nuevo Maestro del Portal, dos aprendices compiten para ser elegidos como maestros, los nuevos dos seleccionados, eran, el apacible Eon y el amargado Kaos. El antiguo maestro Nattynbumpo eligió a Eon como nuevo Maestro del Portal. El Maestro eligió sabiamente, pero para Kaos no estuvo contento con la decisión de que aceptaran a Eon como maestro del portal, y en un ataque de rabiá, empezó a destruir con su magia todo la sala, pero fue detenido, antes de hacer mas daño.

Kaos fue expulsado y exiliado a la solitaria tierra de Terrayente, Kaos juro que se vengarían de no otorgarle el trono a maestro del portal y de ser absoluto rey de Skylands.

Kaos quedo solo, vagando entre las tinieblas, lo único que hacía era pensar en como iba a destruir a los Maestros del Portal y a Eon, éso tardo hasta convertirlo en un problema autocompulsívo, hasta que por fin, hallo la respuesta. Una extraña luz purpura y violeta salía de una extraña cueva, Kaos entró, y vio un enorme cristal oscuro de u-na que llegaba desde el suelo hasta el techo. Kaos decidió no tocarlo y volver por donde había venido, pero una voz extraña que no venía de ninguna parte, le dijo que lo tocara. Kaos puso la palma de la mano en el cristal, y una gran niebla negra le rodeo, y empezó ha convertirse en alguien diferente, su aspecto cambió y se sentía su-mamente poderoso. Desde ahora era el todopoderoso Kaos.

Mientras tanto, Eon aun pensaba en lo que dijo Kaos, sobre vengarse de todos, y te-mía que encontrara la forma. Cuando entonces, Eon recibió la visita de un granjero mabu que decía haber encontrado, un huevo de dragón.

Eon no podía creerlo, un dragón, una especie extinguida hace tanto tiempo, y aun queda un solo un huevo.

Eon pensó que utilizar a la criatura que había dentro, para cambiar el mundo, y así fue como lo decidido. Pero entonces.

Kaos entro en el palacio, mostrando su horrible aspecto. Eon contemplo en lo que se convirtió, pero antes se pregunto que le había pasado.

Kaos consiguió el poder que quería, y como ya sabía Eon, iba a utilizarlo para destruirlos a todos, pero esta vez no, Kaos tenía otros planes.

Eon se dio cuenta de lo que quería era el huevo de dragón, pero se lo impidió, entonces llego el resto de Maestros del Portal y lucharon fuertemente contra Kaos.

Pero Kaos era demasiado fuerte y los maestros cayeron uno a uno.

El Maestro Nattynbumpo le pidió a Eon que salvara el huevo ya que era la única salvación de todos.

El Maestro Nattynbumpo, era el ultimo que quedaba, y atacó con todo lo que tenía, mientras Eon escapa con el huevo.

Los ataques entre Nattynbumpo y Kaos era súper poderosos, los dos iban igualados, hasta que en un momento, sus poderes se combinaron hasta estallar. La onda expansiva crecía por todo el palacio hasta alcanzar a Eon.

Eon no esquivo a tiempo y el golpe fue tan fuerte que fue lanzado por el palacio hasta caer en el mar. Eon quedo inconsciente y por accidente soltó el huevo que luego fue nadando hasta la orilla.

Kaos despertó después de unas horas y vio a Nattynbumpo morir ante sus ojos.

Ahora que no quedaba ningún Maestro del Portal ya no tenía ningún motivo para hacerse cargo del palacio, y decidió dominar Skylands, de la primera tierra hasta la ultimá isla que haya en Skylands, pero necesitaba un ejercito y sabía a quien acudir, los trols.

Un bote con tres Mabus recogieron a Eon de morir ahogado. Cuando despertó, vio a los mabus mirándole fijamente, pero antes, sintió que le faltaba algo, el huevo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el huevo se había ido. Eon sabía que a Skylands le quedaba poco tiempo, en cualquier momento, Kaos reuniría a un ejercito y destruiría el mundo, necesitaba reunir a un equipo, ya que ahora se había perdido la esperanza con el huevo, o eso es lo que creía.

El huevo, fue surcando todos los mares, cayendo por todos las cascadas, casi devo-rado por criaturas feroces, atravesando todos los ríos. Pero el viaje se detuvo, hasta quedar varado en un pueblo de la tierra de las libélulas. Una pareja de libélulas acabo viendo el huevo, primero se preguntaron que magnífica criatura hallaba en su interior, pero no tuvieron que preguntárselo, ya que rompió el cascaron.

Al principió se asustaron, luego se dieron cuenta de que era un dragón, una especie extinguida. Se decidieron tomarlo como un hijo, pero pensaron que al ser una especie extinta, se lo tomaría mal, así que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, hasta que llegara el momento. Y le pusieron nombre, le llamaron, Spyro.


	2. 1· El dragón que se creía una libélula

1

_EL DRAGON QUE SE CREÍA_

_UNA LÍBELULA_

Después de 15 años, la pareja de libélulas lo adoptaron y lo educaron como su hijo y vivió junto con la joven libélula Sparx, que nació el mismo día, que luego se con-virtieron en hermanos. De hecho, de los hermanos mas unidos que el mundo haya visto.

-Ocho, nueve y diez, ¡que voy! -avisó Spyro terminando de contar.

Spyro vivió en el pueblo de Ala Rocosa, un poblado llena de rocas, montañas todas enderezadas, las libélulas tenían su casa de diferentes maneras: otros vivían en muros de roca, donde por dentro se hacían su propia casa, otros vivían en senderos abiertos, en casas de madera, donde tenían granjas.

-¡Vamos, Spyro, sabes que no puedes encontrarme -decía Sparx burlándose

Sparx era una libélula amarilla, siempre resplandeciendo unos destellos dorados, unas alas brillantes y era tozudo y cabezota.

Spyro era un dragón purpura que vivió mucho tiempo con las libélulas, tanto que se creía uno mas, debido a que sus padres nunca le dijeron que era en realidad, algunos pensaban que era la libélula mas rara que habían visto nunca, ni se daban cuenta de que era un dragón, a lo mejor era porque se tuvieran que creer que era una libélula, o tal vez era porque como los dragones eran una especie extinta, no sabían como eran, aunque tuvieran un dragón delante de sus ojos.

-Así, ¿y que me dices del otro día que te encontré? -pregunto Spyro burlonamente.

-Me quede atrapado entre dos rocas -exclamo Sparx

El escondite, era el único juego en el que mas se peleaban, eso era porque: se burla-ban entre sí, se escondían en el mismo sitió, hacían trampas, se escondían en lugares incomodos y que estaban prohibidos, se peleaban por quien le tocaba el turno, y otras cosas mas, como dos típicos hermanos.

-Sí, ese día fue buenísimo -dijo Spyro riendo.

-Vamos, ¿quien se que atrapado entre dos rocas? -pregunto Sparx entre los alrededores.

-No se, personas como tu, tal vez -exclamo otra vez burlonamente Spyro.

-Ja, Ja, muy buena Spyro, pero no cuela.

Spyro tuvo la idea de hacerle seguir hablando a Sparx, ya que a cada palabra que decía le facilitaba encontrarle y salir ganador del juego.

-Oye Sparx, ¿por que no me decís todo las veces que te he encontrado?-le pregunto apropositamente Spyro, mientras miraba por los alrededores. Buscando a Sparx.

-Venga, en ninguno momento he salido perdedor-refunfuño Sparx.

-No se, que tal aquel día que te estampaste contra un muro.

-Me distrajiste.

-¿Porque era?

-Porque me hacía el molón- respondió Sparx.

Spyro rio.

Necesitaba decir mas cosas para saber donde estaba, a lo mejor haciéndolo recordar viejos tiempos, le ayudaría a encontrarle.

-¿Oye, te acuerdas de aquel día que casi la liamos?- pregunto Spyro.

-¿A cual te refieres?- pregunto Sparx también.

-El del mercadillo- respondió Spyro.

Había un día en el que los dos quedaron castigados dos meses porque casi provocar un accidente de lo mas inusual

Su padre les había llevado mas allá de Ala Rocosa, porque querían saber como eran otra especie que no sea la suya. Les había llevado a un mercadillo de Mabus que venían del norte, estaban haciendo su negoció de vender mercancía, alimentos y otras cosas. El padre no estaba muy orgulloso de su decisión, ya que si alguno se diera cuenta de que Spyro era un dragón, se armaría un buen jaleo y posiblemente algo peor. Esa era una de las razones por las que Spyro no podía salir de su pueblo.

Pero el y su hermano insistían tanto que no podía hacer nada.

Cuando estaban caminando por ahí, uno de los vecinos se encontró con su padre y empezaron a charlar. Spyro y Sparx sabían que esto iba a tardar, minutos u horas, así que decidieron ir a ver una tienda que tenía algo en especial. Su padre estaba tan me-tido en la conversación del otro, que no se había dado cuenta de que sus hijos no esta-ban.

Spyro y Sparx querían coger un pastelíto de queso de un puesto de bollería, que estaba colocado en un plato en uno de los bordes de la repisá de la tienda. Era una pi-ramide de pastelítos, sí lo agarraban mal se caerían todos y el dueño estallaría como una bomba. Sparx decidió agarrar el pastelíto de la punta, pero cambió de idea y dejo que lo agarrara Spyro, como tiene garras, lo cogería de las puntas, para que no hubiera el menor indicé de que se le cayera. Lo cogió y se fueron lo mas rápidamente posible, justo cuando el dueño volvió, El dueño mabu se sorprendió al encontrarse la pirámide de pastelítos sin la punta, no entendió nada.

Los dos hermanos, se escondieron detrás de unos barriles para disfrutar de ese deli-cíoso pastel de queso, lo partieron por la mitad, casi dieron el primer bocado cuando una oveja se les quedo mirando delante de ellos, parada sin hacer un solo musculo.

Los tres mantenían una batalla de miradas fijas.

Los dos sabían que la oveja no se iba a ir hasta comerse el pastelíto de queso, tenían que hacer algo, o acabaría peor.

Sparx partió un trozo de su pastelíto de queso y se lo tiró a la oveja. La oveja agarro el trozo con la boca y se fue corriendo.

-¡Ufff! -bufaron los dos.

Volvieron a intentarlo de nuevo, a la de tres iban a morderlo.

-Una, dos y tres-.

Justo cuando iban a dar otra vez el primer bocado. La oveja se abalanzo sobre Sparx y empezó a morder el pastelíto de queso entero con la boca. Sparx agarro el pastelíto de la punta para sacárselo de la boca de la oveja.

La libélula y la oveja mantenían una batalla furiosa con el pastelíto, que estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Unos cuantos mabus y libélulas de alrededor oían los gritos y gemidos de la tonta pelea que se estaba provocando. Incluido el padre de los dos acabó oyendo la pelea sin saber que se trataba de sus hijos. ¿_Que esta pasando_?, se pregunto pensando.

Spyro le decía a su hermano que parara, que la oveja ya había ganado, que ya no importaba. Pero no, Sparx continuó forcejeando con la oveja y decía: "_Ningún estupi-do animal __me va __a ganar_". Ya parecía que no iba a llegar a ningún punto, hasta que Sparx hizo que la oveja soltara el pastelíto tirándola junto a un montón de herramíen-tas de jardinería, un rastrillo que estaba parado sobre una tienda acabo cayendo sobre la tapa de una caja de madera que al golpearla se abrió la caja tan fuerte que salieron los tornillos, golpearon contra un bastón de metal de un anciano mabu del uno boto y salio disparado hacía la derecha. Spyro y Sparx contemplaban el efecto encadenado que provocaron ellos mismos, el tornillo rompió un candado que cerraba la puerta de un corral que contenía como a unas diez gallinas, las gallinas salieron corriendo como locas descontroladas, una de ellas que no veía nada choco con un mabu que estaba parado encima de su carro, el mabu cayo y el grito que hizo asusto a los caballos que salieron corriendo con el carro puesto, los caballos provocaban tanta destrucción que

todo el mundo corría despavorido por distintas partes.

Durante su camino de destrucción, el carro golpeo una de las patas de una torre de agua, el golpe hizo temblar demasiado fuerte el agua que contenía.

La pata rota se estaba rompiendo lentamente y el crujido que hacía era preocupante, cada persona se estaba mirando de par en par significando lo que se avecinaba, hasta Spyro y Sparx se miraron el uno del otro, y respondieron con un...

-Oh, oh.

La torre de agua se cayo y todo el agua que tenía dentro salió como una gigantesca hacía toda la gente, todos corrían lo mas rápido que podían pero fueron alcanzados por el agua y llevándose todo a su paso. Todos gritaban de auxilio pero Spyro y Sparx se lo estaban pasando a lo grande ya que parecían estar haciendo surf.

La ola paró y todo el mundo todo dolorido. El padre de ellos que también fue alca-nzado por la ola, se despertó después de estar aplastado por una oveja, le salía agua por las dos orejas como si fuera una regadera, bufo y ahora lo único que tenía en mente ahora en mente era buscar a los responsables de esta atrocidad, y los responsa-bles los tenía a unos pocos metros, no sabía lo que les esperaban.

Spyro y Sparx reían como locos, nunca habían tenido una experiencia como esta, tenían ganas de volver hacerlo otra vez. Pero se les acabo la risa cuando vieron a su padre, no con una cara que parecía como las de siempre, les pareció que estuviera a punto de estallar como un volcán.

Ya en casa, su madre les reprochaba todo lo malo que habían hecho.

-¡Es que estáis locos! -grito la madre-. ¡Queréis matarme de un susto!.

-No -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Spyro tenía unas ganas de tirarse a un foso de arañas, como una opción de no seguir escuchando las regañinas de su madre. Los dos estaban muy enfadados por la destrucción que hicieron en el mercadillo, pero su padre no sentía el mismo que la madre, sentía otra cosa.

-¡Queréis morir!.

-No.

-¿Creéis me apetece que hagáis estas cosas?

-No.

-¡Ay, mirad! -la madre se apretó la cabeza-. Os vais a quedar encerrados en casa durante dos meses, excepto para ir al colegio.

-¡Que! -reprocharon los dos.

Los tres empezaron a discutir de una manera que parecía el idioma de los trols y la pelea parecía como cuando se enfadan por juegos en los que han hecho trampa.

-¡Basta! -grito el padre para que dejaran de pelearse-. ¿Cariñó, podrías a que lo ha-blaramos entre los tres, como hombres.

La madre acepto que su maridó les dejara hablar con ellos, después de eso, se fue.

-¿Porque que habéis hecho esto, hijos míos?

-¿Porque teníamos curiosidad?

-¿Porque queríamos divertirnos?

Pensaba en una forma de ayudarles a entenderles la fechoría que habían hecho.

-¿Veréis, hijos, sabéis por lo que tengo que hacer?.

Spyro y Sparx asomaron la cabeza para escuchar a lo que tenía que decirles.

-Ahora, tengo volver a ese mercadillo y disculparme delante de ellos, por todos los destrozos.

Los dos se sorprendieron al saber que su padre tenía que pagar la responsabilidad de los hechos. Que un hombre se disculpé delante de un montón de gente era lo mas humillante y vergonzoso que se le podría ocurrir.

-La culpa es nuestra si no hubiéramos cogido aquel pastelíto.

-Si ese maldita oveja no se la habría metido con nosotros.

Sparx siempre decía lo mas obvio.

-No, no, la culpa es mía, si no os hubiera traído, no habría pasado nada.

-No es culpa tuya, papa.

-Si, si que lo es, si no os hubieras molestado en quedaros aquí, podría haberme dado un susto que te vieran.

Spyro se sentía un poco culpable por lo que hizo, pero lo ultimo que dijo su padre le sonó muy raro.

-¿Que quieres decir, con que me hubieran visto?.

-Eso es algo que entenderás con el tiempo, lo entenderás con el tiempo.

Spyro se sentó junto a su hermano, pensando en ese frase, una frase que le seguiría dando vueltas por el resto de su vida.

-Bueno, hermano, ¿que hacemos durante dos meses? -Pregunto Sparx a Spyro.

Spyro no hacía caso a su hermano, en lo único que pensaba era en la frase que no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

-Lo entenderás con el tiempo -se dijo Spyro a si mismo.

Durante días le pregunto a su padre que quería con ese frase, pero el le buscaba una excusa para hacerle olvidar, al final de unos meses dejo de preguntárselo, y dejo que esa se quedara en su mente como un misterio que nunca podría resolver.

Spyro le gustaba siempre recordar grandes momentos, pero tenia que volver a la realidad, y seguir con el juego, para si dejar como un tonto a Sparx.

-Ah, si lo recuerdo. Dios no me gustaría volver a encontrarme con ese oveja.

-Anda pues es esa una de las cosas que son típicas de Sparx "el molón", pelearte con ovejas.

-Spyro, todo eso no cuenta, todos eran errores tontos -reprocho Sparx.

El plan de Spyro estaba funcionando cada vez esta mas cerca de donde se escondía Sparx.

-Pues todos esos errores a los llamas tu "tontos" hicieron que ganara yo-.

Spyro se dio cuenta de donde estaba, detrás de una roca en la parte mas baja de un montón de tierra, se dirigió ahí lo mas rápido, pero sigilosamente para tomarlo por sorpresa.

-A sí, pues mira nunca podrás ganarme en este juego, ¿entiendes Spyro?- Sparx esperó una respuesta de Spyro pero no se oyó nada.-Spyro, ¿estas ahí?.

Sparx dio vuelta a la cabeza y no vio a nadie. No tenía de donde estaba Spyro, pensó que ya se había a buscarle por todas partes, pero entonces cuando giro la cabeza.

-¡Bu! -grito Spyro.

Sparx se asusto tanto que voló tan rápido que se choco con una rama, casi iba a caer bruscamente contra el suelo cuando Spyro le agarro con la boca justo a tiempo.

-¡Suéltame! -ordeno Sparx.

Spyro soltó a Sparx.

-Dios, ¿es que... quieres... matarme? -dijo Sparx intentando respirar

-Ja, te he ganado -.

-Spyro, eso no cuenta, has hecho trampa -dijo Sparx dando su ultimo respiro.

Spyro se sintió satisfecho de ver a su hermano gritar y golpearse tontamente.

-Sí, pero mira el lado bueno. Has hecho el grito que siempre habíamos estando esperando.

Eso se refería, a un día, hace años, estaban con sus amigos acampando, contando historias de miedo, todos se asustaron de una manera que era para partirse de risa. Spyro y Sparx apostaron que si algún día uno de los dos se asusta de la misma forma, se tendría que quedar a dormir afuera en la oscuridad, durante una semana, y ahora Sparx se asustado.

-Ahora vas a tener que quedarte esta noche durmiendo afuera.

-¡Que!, eso no es justo -reprocho Sparx golpeando el puño contra la tierra.

Spyro río descaradamente.

-Vamos, seguramente tu te habrías asustado del mismo modo.

-Si, y yo me lo creo.

En eso mismo sin darse cuenta, una libélula se les apareció de repente y los asusto a los dos.

-¡Buuu! -grito la libélula.

Spyro y Sparx cayeron por la colina como dos chompies cuando persiguen a una persona considerándola como comida.

La libélula que los había asustado era azul, con unas alas muy blancas y brillantes, y unos ojos dorados. Esa libélula la conocían, era uno de su grupo de amigos, se llamaba Arya.

Spyro y Sparx cayeron de culo, y luego quedaron bocabajo, haciendo ruidos de dolor. Sabían que fue una libélula la que les asusto.

Arya rio descaradamente.

-¿Arya, que haces aquí? -pregunto Spyro poniéndose de patas.

-Ver como dos tontas libélulas se comportan como niños y luego se dejan caer por culpa de una simple libélulita -dijo Arya sarcásticamente.

-¿Te parece que somos unos críos? -pregunto Sparx con ganas de hacerle la misma broma.

-Bueno, un crío no se caer en la misma piedra.

Sparx se quejo.

-Vale, Arya ¿a que has venido? -preguntó Spyro con un tono muy sarcástico.

Ayra tenía ganas de seguir diciendo chistes humillantes sobre ellos, ella también pensaba era unos hermanos muy unidos, tal para cual. Pero tenía que mencionarles por que había venido.

-Os recuerdo que esta noche es el Festival de la Cosecha, y tendréis que prepararos para los Juegos de la Cosecha, a no ser que que querías que Turk gane otra vez.

-Como, imposible, lleva dos años ganando, no puede ser que gane otra vez -dijo Spyro sorprendido.

-Y que tendréis que buscar pareja para el baile. Tal vez se lo pida a Turk que sea mi pareja -Arya los puso a prueba.

-Ya se lo que quieres -Sparx intento adivinar lo que quería. -Quieres que crea que vas a ir con Turk, pero en realidad es solo una excusa para que vaya contigo.

Sparx había dado en el clavo.

-Tu sigue soñando, libélulita -dijo ella y se fue volando.

-No sabe lo que se pierde conmigo -Sparx hizo el molón de nuevo.

Spyro chisto.

Siempre pensaba que había alguna conexión entre ellos dos, no como ese tipo de amigos que son que tienen mucho en comun, sino mas bien, que son el uno para el otro. Hasta sus amigos siempre pensaban que alguna vez Sparx le diría si sentía algo por ella, tal vez.

-Vale, volvamos a casa quedemos lo bastante elegantes para esta noche -dijo Sparx marchoso-. ¡Va a ser bestial!.

-Si, va a ser bestial -dijo Spyro con un tono muy ausente.

Spyro siempre temía lo mismo, cada vez que iba al Festival de la Cosecha el era el solitario, nadie quería ir con el ya que era o para ellos era, una libélula grande, púrpura, de cuatro patas y no sabía volar. En vez de estar bailando en el festival junto a alguna libélula, el se quedaba sentado en una roca colocada en un rincón de la fiesta viendo como su hermano se lo pasaba en grande. Cada quería estar ahí junto con el resto de amigos y familia, pe-ro siempre pasaba lo mismo. A todos le encantaban el Festival de la Cosecha, pero para Spyro no, ya que era el único lugar donde se sentía mas solo que en ningún otro lugar.

Volviendo para casa, Sparx pensaba en todo lo bien que lo iban a pasar el y su hermano, pero el no tenia ni idea por lo que estaba pasando Spyro, el siempre estaba tan de marcha que no sabía que siempre se quedaba solo en el festival.

Durante el camino, Sparx noto que Spyro estaba demasiado callado.

-¿Oye Spyro, te pasa algo? -pregunto Sparx por curiosidad, al ver a su hermano como deprimido.

-No... no... pasa... nada -tartamudeo Spyro y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

Sparx noto que algo no iba bien en Spyro.

-No en serio te pasa algo.

-¡No, no me pasa nada, vale!, estoy bien -grito Spyro con toda su enfado.

Sparx no entendía a que venia el enfado de Spyro, a lo mejor sería por algo que hizo o que dijo, pero imposible que estuviera enfadado en un gran día como El Festival de la Cosecha, podría estar nervioso. _Podría estar nervioso por lo de esta noche,_ pensó el al estar ya en la puerta de casa.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -saludaron los dos.

-¡Hola! -saludaron los padres.

Ya en casa, los dos entraron dentro y vieron a sus padres en el comedor preparando los aperitivos para el festival. La madre estaba preparando uno de esos pasteles de frutas y galletas con forma del símbolo del pueblo, el gran salvador de todas las libélulas, la majestuosa avispa gigante, algunos pensaban que hacer comidas o manualidades de la avispa majestuosa haría que volviera para ayudarles a su pueblo y gente de la maldad de Skylands.

Se decía la leyenda, que una vez hubo una avispa muy poderosa llegado desde los cielos, para salvar a todas los insectos, entre ellos las libélulas, como también era un insecto decidió ayudar a todos los insectos que vivían en un mundo de oscuridad y gente que solo sabía destruir y provocar el caos, se los llevaría a un lugar mejor donde todos vivirían en paz. Pero la avispa desapareció, y no volvió nunca mas. Así que hacer cosas con la forma de el, volvería para agradecerlo por todo lo que hizo por ellos y también para salvarles por si alguna vez estuvieran en peligro de nuevo.

Su padre estaba haciendo uno de esos arrollados de carne que siempre hace, aunque los hace tan mal que quedan asquerosos, el siempre decía que hacía los mejores arrollados de todo Skylands, pero no era verdad, eran malísimos. Cuando todo el mundo se los comía les daban unas ganas terribles de vomitar, hasta algunos se aguantaban, y decidió hacer eso como un concurso. Cada año traía esos arrollados al festival y les proponía comérselos todos, el que mas se aguantaba las ganas de vo-mitar ganaba.

-Vamos madre, preparanos algo rico de comer, porque esta noche lo vamos a lo ¡grande! -dijo Sparx con toda la emoción.

-Así hijo, por que no te comes uno de mis arrollados -dijo el padre con sarcasmo.

-Ah no papa, no pienso comérmelos hasta que una libélula estalle.

-Quieres decir que te vas a quedar parado viendo como tus amigos explotan de asquerosidad, mientras tu te quedas hablando con las libélulitas -dijo la madre.

-¡Oh!, vamos mama, no me digas esas cosas -se quedo avergonzado Sparx.

El padre, la madre y Spyro se rieron de Sparx.

Spyro no estaba muy de risas, tenia cosas que pensar, como: que otra vez iba a ser rechazado en el festival. Se fue andando a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los demás seguían riendo, pero Sparx se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había ido en vez de quedarse con la familia.

-¡Spyro! -grito Sparx, pero su hermano no respondió.

Sparx fue directo a la habitación de su hermano para hablar con el. Y vio a su hermano jugando solo con su colección de maquetas de drows, parecía estar solo y vació, no estaba emocionado como lo estaba siempre, esta vez tenia que decirle de una vez que le pasaba.

-Hermano?

-Que -respondió refunfuñando.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no me pasa nada.

Se dio cuenta de que otra vez empezaba a actuar de mala manera.

-No en serio, ¿te pasa algo? -quería ya que le diera una respuesta.

-No, no me pasa ¡nada! -grito Spyro tirando los muñecos que tenia en la mano a Sparx.

Sparx nunca había visto enfadado a su hermano de esa manera.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente sin decirse algo.

-Si, pasa algo -Spyro se puso ya tranquilo.

-¿Que es? -puso su mano en su hombro.

-Que tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-Miedo a que otra vez tenga que volver a quedarme solo en el festival, que sea rechazado otra vez, que sea el único que no haga nada mientras todos se divierten mientras yo me quedo en ese rincón aburrido como siempre.

Sparx busco el consejo adecuado para el.

-Spyro -Sparx puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Spyro.

Spyro miró fijamente a Sparx.

-Aunque estés solo siempre me tendrás a mi para protegerte. ¿Por que es?.

-Porque somos hermanos -le respondió Spyro.

-Porque somos hermanos. Vamos seguro que esta noche te consigo a alguien para el baile.

-Lo prometes.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Vamos!, que hay que estar loco para estar solo sin nadie en esta noche glamurosa -se puso marchoso Sparx otra vez.

Spyro rio.

No estaba muy convencido de lo que dijo Sparx, no sabía si se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se sentía Spyro. Había momentos en los que Sparx se comportaba como un egoísta y este era una de esas veces, pero el le habría que iba a ser diferente, hacía que tendría que confiar en Sparx, si no, ya no sabría que hacer con el.


	3. 2·La misma historia

2

_LA MISMA HISTORIA_

El Festival de la Cosecha había comenzado, todos las libélulas del pueblo habían venido a la fiesta mas popular de su pueblo.

El significado del festival se debía a que hace muchos años, las libélulas eran esclavos gobernados por piratas, utilizados para fines crueles, eran vendidos a empe-radores que los utilizaban para su propio beneficioso como: juegos sangrientos, o para servir como criados en sus castillos, o se les daba de comer a criaturas salvajes, se los torturaban, a los mas locos los utilizaban para hacer experimentos, era una época muy cruel. Pero entonces un día grupo de granjeros libélulas se alzaron y lucharon por la libertad, al final ganaron y hubo paz para todas las libélulas, gracias a eso celebraron una gran fiesta que sería recordada para siempre, como todos los años, celebran el día que fueron salvados por esos valientes granjeros que lucharon por la libertad de las libélulas, desde entonces son una de las criaturas mas veneradas en Skylands.

Todas libélulas, amigos y vecinos de Ala Rocosa estaban celebrando el festival en el patio mayor, el lugar donde mas se reúnen todas las libélulas.

Habían mesas llenas de comidas, decorados de distintos colores, incluyendo el estampado oficial de las libélulas, la majestuosa avispa, mesas con comidas de todo tipo, todos bailaban al ritmo de música de flautas que tocaban los músicos libélulas, todos se lo pasaban en grande en el Festival de la Cosecha, pero lo mejor de todo eran los Juegos de la Cosecha.

Los Juegos de la Cosecha era un concurso, donde consistían en un grupo de prue-bas que habían que superar para saber si era un buen granjero libélula y si ganaban se llevarían el premio a granjero libélula. Las pruebas eran: beberse una jarra de treinta litros de zumo de parawa, la fruta mas acida de Skylands, limpiar pequeños campos de paja con un rastrillo, esquilar una oveja, dibujar el estampado oficial de las libé-lulas, el concurso de vómitos que había inventado el padre de Spyro y Sparx, y la ma-yor prueba de todas, el baile de luces, el baile de luces no era solamente bailar tam-bién era un espectáculo de luces que hacían al movimiento, si hacían el mas luminoso y grandioso de todos los bailes ganaban. Era un concurso perfecto.

Spyro y Sparx veían con asombro el festival, Sparx era el mas entusiasmado, pero Spyro no estaba muy igual que su hermano.

-¡Oh, Spyro piensas lo mismo que yo -le dijo Sparx a Spyro.

-Si -en realidad no lo pensaba.

-Esto es la bomba -Sparx apretó el puño. -Esta gente esta esperando a que le demos un espectáculo.

-¿Como que le demos un espectáculo?

-Vamos a participar en Los Juegos de la Cosecha -levanto la palma para hacer que Spyro chocara la mano con el.

-_¡Que! _Pensó Spyro.

No entendía a que vino lo que dijo Sparx.

-Y ahora me lo dices.

-Es que era una sorpresa.

-Cual era la sorpresa, venir aquí y no tener ni idea de que me ibas a tirar a un juego -le mencionó enfado ya que era la única cosa que podría decirle.

-No, no, no. Pensé que te alegrarías al saber que íbamos a participar en los juegos.

-Si, pero así no cuenta. Que forma es esa decirle a tu hermano que vas a participar en un concurso absurdo.

Sparx no podía creer lo que decía salir de la boca de Spyro.

-¡A que estas llamando absurdo! -le gritó Sparx con toda su rabía y furia.

-No se cada año empiezo a pensar que esto de los juegos es muy absurdo.

Spyro no tenía ni idea de lo que diciendo. Para Sparx era muy importante Los Juegos de la Cosecha, admiraba un montón las leyendas sobre la avispa majestuosa, los granjeros héroes y todo aquello que tenía que ver con la historiá de las libélulas, pero había otras veces en las que se pensaba que lo único que importaba era lo que todo el mundo le gustaba, tanto el como para ellos, otra cosa que lo volvía un egoísta.

-Absurdo, te parece absurdo Los Juegos de la Cosecha.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo mejor de este planeta.

-Es que es lo mejor de este planeta.

-¡Ohhh! -se quejo Spyro.

Spyro y Sparx comenzaron a hacer otra de sus discusiones sin sentido que hacen siempre, cuando estaban en medio de una fiesta, parecía lo único que sabían hacer.

Sus padres estaban viendo como sus hijos otra vez se peleaban como toda las veces, eran como dos típicos niños peleándose por lo uno y lo otro, y todo el mundo lo sabía. El padre llevaba todo un paquete lleno de sus rollos de carne que iba a utilizar en el juego de vomitar y su madre llevaba una cesta con todo tipo de pasteles.

Ellos también disfrutaban del Festival de la Cosecha, porque así podían estar charlando con los vecinos, disfrutando de la comida que otros estaban haciendo, mientras sus hijos se divertían con sus amigos, pero también preocupándose de que no se supiera la verdad sobre Spyro.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

Podrían estar horas o toda la noche discutiendo, así que decidieron detener los problemas que se estaban montando sus hijos, estaban en el Festival de la Cosecha y aquí había que pasárselo en grande, no estando enfadado.

-¡Yo creo que el Skystones esta mucho mejor que los juegos estos... de ya no se que -Spyro buscaba frases para seguir gritándole a Sparx.

-¡Eso es un juego de mesa y no mola tanto como Los Juegos de la Cosecha- Sparx se creía saber todo sobre los juegos de todo Skylands.

-Si pero al menos no tengo que estar...

-¿Estar que?

Spyro se ido cuenta de que iba a decir algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir. Iba a de-cirle que estaba harto del festival porque el se quedaba solo y no tenia a nadie con quien estar, y harto de el por pensar que siempre estaba feliz de disfrutarlo, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que pensaba. Pero era la verdad y le haría mucho daño, no podía decirle por ahora todo eso dolor que tenía.

-No, nada -esa fue la única frase que pudo decir. -Ademas en este concurso tienes que estar esquilando a una oveja. Y tu no te gustan las ovejas por ese problemas que tuvimos hace años.

-Si, pero me las apañare -dijo Sparx con tono de hombre grandioso.

-¿Como que te las apañaras?

Spyro pensaba que a Sparx lo estaban lo estaban obligando a que participará de una manera u otra sin importancia.

-Si cada vez que ves una oveja tienes ganas de arrancarle la lana a tiras.

-Bueno a las ovejas no les gustan que les corten la lana, porque no molestarlas con eso -Sparx dijo algo con mucha razón.

-Si eso es verdad -Spyro se dio cuenta de que esa frase tenia mucha verdad.

Parecía que la discusión ya había terminado cuando sus padres se acercaron delante de ellos.

-A ver, chicos ¿que pasa aquí? -pregunto la madre.

-Que Spyro dice que Los Juegos de la Cosecha son un concurso absurdo.

-¡Ohhh! -se asombraron en tono de broma el padre y la madre.

-En serio -dijo el padre.

-Si así es, es un concurso absurdo -dijo Spyro a los tres.

-Lo veis, lo veis, se ha vuelto loco -dijo Sparx a sus padres.

El pensaba que su hermano el era el que se había vuelto loco.

Ella pensó que su hijo se había dado cuenta de que el no era de su especie, y un odio terrible se le apareció de repente y no quería enfadarse con sus padres y ese se lo puso a su hermano. Pero de haber sido así, habría sido un poco diferente el tema, Ella tuvo como una conexión de miradas con su marido, como si estuvieran hablando tele-patéticamente, los dos pensaban lo mismo, pero decidieron que no parecía que se estuviera enfadando por culpa de eso, decidieron arreglar la disputa que tenían sus hijos.

-Vamos hijo, ¿porque piensas que es un concurso absurdo? -pregunto ella.

-Porque...

Otra vez casi iba a decir lo mismo que le iba a decir a su hermano, tampoco podría defraudarles a los dos, no tuvo opción que decir lo mas practico que se lo ocurrió.

-Porque esta Sparx, y no soporto que este ahí. Porque me dice tonterías, como me a invitado a mi y a el sin decirme nada -esa fue la excusa que se lo ocurrió.

-¡Que! -Sparx se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que dijo.

Los padres quedaran orgullosos al saber que no era lo que ellos temían, pero ahora ocurrió una cosa que ellos que arreglar.

-Sparx porque les haces esas cosas a tu hermano -dijo el padre enfadado.

-Es que era una sorpresa.

-Pues si vas a hacer una sorpresa, al menos que sea algo bueno.

-¿Pero cual es el problema?

-A ti gustaría, no te gustaría que te metieran una brutal batalla de drows sin que nadie te lo hubiera dicho, y es esa una de esas batallas en las que te van a matar a sin piedad -dijo la madre.

-No -Sparx puso la mano sobre su cuello.

-Bueno pues a Spyro no le gusta que hagas estas cosas.

Sparx miró a Spyro con los brazos cruzados.

-Vale, ahora lo entiendo -dijo Sparx con un tono no muy convincente, pero de todas formas lo entendió.

-Prometes no volver a hacer esas cosas.

-Lo prometo.

-Estas de acuerdo con eso Spyro -le dijo el a su hijo.

-Si -a Spyro le pareció bien.

-Bien ahora apretaos la mano y disculpaos el uno del otro e id al festival a divertiros.

Spyro y Sparx se apretaron la mano como señal de perdón.

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento.

Los padres se pusieron contentos.

-¿Vamos al festival? -pregunto Spyro.

-¡Si, vamos!

Los dos se fueron corriendo al festival, mientras los dos se miraban sabiendo que no era precisamente lo que mas temían.

-Que incrédulos somos al creer que se había dado cuenta -dijo el abrazando a su esposa.

-Somos demasiado protectores -dijo ella.

-Si lo somos.

Spyro y Sparx fueron directos adonde estaban sus amigos, veían como su amigo Turk, una libélula casi del mismo color que Sparx, el era el mas fuerte y rudo de todo el grupo, se bebía toda una jarra enterrá de zumo de frutas, mientras el resto miraba como se lo bebía de un trago como siempre hacía todos los años. A su lado estaba Ayra, ella era la única chica de todo el grupo, al lado de Turk estaba Lewton,una libélula de color verde con unas alas con un toque de amarillo muy blanco, el era el listó y tímido del grupo y por último estaba Grunch, una libélula de color rojo fuego, se parecía casi a un lagarto de fuego, era como Turk pero solamente lo único que tenia era rudo.

-Oh si, ¡otra mas! -gritó Turk al terminarse todo el zumo que había en la jarra.

-Vamos Turk, es imposible que te bebas todo eso, que después tienes que beberte una jarra de parawa, y recuerdas todo lo que pica -dijo Arya avisándole a Turk de que no haga una estupidez.

-Si pero cuando bebo eso no siento el sabor picante, siento el sabor de la victoria.

-Quieres decir que sabes el sabor de la tontería -respondió Grunch con una respu-esta obvia.

-Ahí muy amigo Grunch -chasqueo Turk los dientes. -Siempre tan obvio como siempre.

Lewton tenía dudas acerca del juego de beber, así que hizo unas cuentas rápidas. El resultado fue algo del que debería preocuparse Turk.

Lewton se acerco al lado de Turk para decirle lo que había descubierto.

-Eh... Turk -dijo Lewton temiendo a lo que respondiera Turk.

-Si.

-He hecho un cálculo rápido acerca de lo de beberte todo eso y lo que te vas a be-ber en el concurso.

-Ummm -carraspeo Turk

-Mira te has bebido cuatro jarras enterrás de zumo de frutas.

-Ummm.

-Y vas a beberte una jarra que es casi como dos jarras de lo que te has tomado ahora.

-Si ¿que quieres decir? -se ponía nervioso Turk.

-Que creo que no es buena combinación el zumo de frutas y el sabor picante del parawa, y cuando te estés bebiendo eso solamente llegaras hasta la mitad porque luego...

-Porque luego, ¿que?

-Va estallarte el estomago y te vas a caer.

Turk se quedo sin palabras.

Arya y Grunch se quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo que dijo Lewton, ellos pensaron que posiblemente tenía razón, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, conocían muy bien el efecto que tiene el parawa cuando uno se lo bebe y lo que provoca, pero al oír la mezcla que dijo Lewton, temían que tuviera razón.

Lewton pensaba que Turk se iba a cabrear con el, lo conocía muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando este decía que quería todo como el quería, el se cabreaba un montón, tanto como que una vez le agarro las alas a uno y se las retorció, sus padres quedaron tan consternados por lo que le paso, que se fueron de Ala Rocosa y no volvieron a verlo nunca mas.

Lewton se esperaba que otra vez iba a tener uno de esos cabreos de siempre, pero en vez de eso.

Turk se echo a reír.

-Ay, por favor Lewton, no me hagas reír.

Arya y Grunch se sorprendieron al ver que no se puso a cabrearse, el mas sorprendido de todos era Lewton que lo tenía muy claro.

-¿No te vas a enfadar? -pregunto Lewton sin comprender aún porque se echo a reír.

-Como me iba a enfadar por una broma como esta -Turk se mataba de la risa.

Ahora entendían porque Turk se echo de reír de esa forma, le pareció que le estaba contando un chiste, a Lewton se le había olvidado una cosa.

Turk era como una libélula que tenía las emociones al revés, si le dices algo con sentido se mata de la risa, si le dices algo que no tiene sentido, se cabrea.

-Dios, como podría vivir sin este pequeñajo -Turk agarro fuertemente a Lewton.

-Eh... Turk -Lewton intentaba decirle que iba en serio sobre lo que dijo.

-Lewton la próxima vez que me digas un chiste, avisame.

A Lewton le gustaba siempre ver a Turk echarse a reír junto a el, aunque si se hubiera tratado sobre otra cosa, este no le habría dicho nada.

-Bueno si ha sido muy bueno -dijo Lewton riéndose con Turk.

Lewton miro a Arya y vio la cara de egoísmo que pone cuando pasaba lo que ella quería evitar.

Cuando Turk se echaba a reír por lo que decía Lewton, que en realidad estaba avisándole sobre las estupideces que el hacía, el no decía y se quedaba como si no pa-sara nada, pero Arya le avisaba sobre lo que iba a hacer y las consecuencias que iba a tener, acabo haciéndolo pero podría haberlo evitado si Lewton le habría dicho que no iba a salir bien, pero esta vez tenia que tomárselo en serio, le guste o no.

-No en serió Turk, no ha sido una broma -ahora dijo lo que tenia que decirle.

-Vamos, claro que ha sido una broma, siempre lo haces.

No se quería enterar de que no era ninguna broma.

-No en serio, Turk no es ninguna broma -le corrigió Arya.

A Turk se le acabo la risa.

-Ah ¿no? -preguntó sin mostrar una sola emoción.

-No -dijeron los tres a la vez.

Turk pensaba de que esto era una broma, una broma con pésimo gusto. Se acercó junto de Lewton porque quería explicarle lo que podría convertirse en una gran desas-tre para el.

-¿Lewton?

-Ummm -carraspeó.

No sabía si Turk se iba a enfadar o no.

-En serió, deduces que mi estomago va a estallar cuando haya bebido, lo del con-curso -Turk empezaba a hablarse con un tono muy silencioso y perturbador al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un fantasma que estuviera a punto de llevarse su alma, como si fuera un castigó.

-Si -dijo muy despacio temiendo por lo que dijera.

-Mmm.

Los tres estaban impacientes por saber lo que va a pasar que tenían ganas, ellos de arrearle a Turk antes de que el se lo hiciera a Lewton.

-Bueno...

Los tres se acercaron muy despacio para oír lo que iba a decir Turk.

-No están malo como parece, no importa que se me queme la panza, siempre y cuando lo divertido de esto es pasarlo bien -esa fue la respuesta de Turk.

Al final parecía que Turk se lo tomo muy bien, todos pensaban como siempre que se iba a cabrear.

-¡Ufff! -se angustiaron los tres.

Parecía que por fin Turk había dejado su marcha de enfados continuos, este podría ser un gran cambió para Turk.

Lewton estaba orgulloso de que no se enfadara, pero aun tenía sus dudas.

-En serió no te vas a enfadar? -pregunto dudando.

-Como me voy a enfadar. -dijo Turk con toda felicidad. -Lo que importa es pasárselo bien.

Lewton se quedo angustiado, el también pensaba que Turk había cambiado, que por fin escucharía sus advertencias, que no sería la libélula que se hace el duro con todos. Pero entonces.

De repente en un solo segundo, agarro a Lewton por el cuello con toda su fuerza y empezó a zarandearlo de un lado para otro.

-¡Como no me voy a enfadar, lo único que me interesa es que ganar ese concurso, y vas tu y me dices que unas cuantas bebidas van a acabar conmigo -gritaba Turk mientras arreaba a Lewton.

Arya y Grunch se pegaron un susto de muerte al ver la reacción de Turk, no podían dejar que Turk le zarandeara a Lewton. Cada uno agarro al otro para sepa-rarlos, Arya de Turk y Grunch de Lewton. Los dos intentaban con toda sus fuerzas de separarlos, pero eran demasiado fuertes.

-Habías... dicho... que no... te... enfadarías -dijo Lewton sin casi poder hablar porque no aguantaba la respiración.

-Todo lo otro era una de serie de chorradas teatrales.

Arya y Grunch seguían sin poder separar a los dos.

-Vamos Turk, sueltale -dijo Arya forzando a Turk.

-¡No!, si dice que voy a estallar, pues el va tener que compartir mi dolor.

-O vamos eso es ridículo -afirmo Grunch.

Parecía que esta bronca no iba a durar nunca, hasta que hicieron que Turk soltara a Lewton, fue tan de repente que todos cayeron al mismo siendo aplastados por la persona que sujetaban.

Los cuatro se quejaron de dolor.

Turk y Lewton se levantaron con un dolor de espalda, aunque Lewton lo que tenía era un gran dolor de cuello. Turk y Lewton se miraron si acordarse de que el otro lo quería matar.

Ambos se rieron.

Parecía que habían dejado atrás sus diferencias, pero entonces Turk se acordó de porque estaba enfadado.

-Pero a ti te... -Turk iba a alzarle el puño cuando entonces oyeron una voz conocida, que para Lewton fue como _salvado por la campan__a._

-Eh, ¿que pasa aquí?, ya nos hemos perdido la fiesta -era Sparx que venía con su hermano Spyro.

A Turk se lo olvidó por completo la bronca con Lewton y fue directo a saludar a sus queridos amigos, Lewton suspiró aliviado.

-Ey, ya decía que aquí faltaba algo -Turk se alegró.

Mientras los otros fueron directos a saludar a sus amigos Arya y Grunch se levantaban con el mismo dolor de espalda que los otros. Ambos se quejaban.

-¿Como va la noche? -pregunto Sparx en un tono marchoso.

-Así muy bien -Turk también hablo en un tono marchoso.

Los dos hicieron su típico saludo, palmada por arriba, palmada por abajo, choque de puños y cabezazo.

-Tu también muy bien -dijo Spyro.

-Mas o menos -reafirmo Lewton.

Los dos hicieron su saludo que solamente era palmada, no era como ese saludo que hacen Sparx y Turk para demostrar tanto su amistad, ellos lo hacían tranquilos y ya estaba.

-¿Por cierto?, ¿que estabais haciendo?, por lo que he visto estabas estrujándole al pobre Lewton -añadió Sparx.

Turk se volvía a acordar de lo de antes.

-Ah si, que este acaba de decirme, que si bebo de la jarra que tengo que beberme en el concurso, me va estallar el estomago después de haberme bebido todas esas jarras de zumo de frutas.

-Aja -carraspeo Sparx. -Y por eso estabas meta asesinándolo -afirmo.

-Mas bien le he avisado a este "estrangula libélulas" de que no haga otra de sus estupideces, pero no me hace ni caso -afirmo Lewton.

Sparx había entendido perfectamente a lo que quería llegar Lewton, pero también se había dado cuenta de que había dicho una frase buenísima "estrangula libélulas", eso si que era buenísimo.

-"Estrangula libélulas" -Sparx se quería morir de risa.

-Que bueno -Turk también se echo a reír.

A ambos les agarro un ataque de risa.

-Vamos, chicos que esto va en serio -interrumpió Spyro.

-Si, si dejémonos de bromas. Lewton, ¿estas seguro? De que a Turk le van a estallar las tripas? -pregunto Sparx haciendo el gesto de comillas.

-Si miralo aquí -Lewton le enseño a Sparx su bloc de notas, donde tenía escrito todos sus apuntes. Sparx y Spyro miraban el dibujo de Lewton en un papel de tela del bloc, representando el efecto del parawa con el zumo de frutas, mostrando también como le iba a pasar a Turk al tomar eso.

-Ummm -Spyro y Sparx quedaron casi convencidos de las consecuencias que podría tener el efecto físico que podría pasarle a Turk.

-Bueno, la verdad es muy probable.

-Si muy probable.

Spyro y Sparx se hicieron los pensativos, ya que en realidad no entendieron casi mucho de lo que estaba puesto.

-Ves, te lo dicho, pero tu siempre usando tus músculos para no reconocerlo -afirmo Lewton.

-Estas admitiendo que soy un bruto ignorante -se cabreó Turk.

-He, he, he -se quejaron los tres.

-Aquí nadie esta llamando bruto ignorante.

Todos se estaban olvidando de que tenían que estar disfrutando del Festival de la Cosecha, y en vez de eso se estaban peleando por saber quien era aquí el que hacía tonterías y no pensaba en las consecuencias. A pocos metros de ellos, una libélula los observaba siniestramente al grupo.

-Si al menos os vais a pasar toda la noche comportándoos como trols, al menos ayudad a estas pobres libélulas -dijo Arya sarcásticamente aún dolorida.

-Uy, dios -se asombro Spyro.

Se habían olvidado de que Arya y Grunch aún estaban tirados y doloridos en el suelo, los cuatro fueron directos a ayudarlos.

-Ay, y yo pensaba que ya no formamos parte de la fiesta -Sparx ayudo a Arya a levantarse.

-Como me iba a olvidar de ti -dijo Sparx haciéndose un hombre encantador.

Spyro, Turk y Lewton ayudaron a Grunch a levantarse.

-Tío, ¿cuanto pesas? -pregunto Grunch mientras le ayudan a levantarse y aún estando todo dolorido después de que le aplastara el otro.

-Vale a lo que estamos, Turk no debes participar en el concurso -aclaro Spyro.

Turk ya estaba cansando de que le dijeran lo mismo.

-Haced lo que queráis, pero yo, voy a beberme esa jarra, pase lo que pase.

Parecía ya no había de hacer que Turk lo entendiera.

-Vamos en serio Turk, lo hacemos por tu bien -dijo Arya preocupada y harta de todo el tema.

-No, lo voy a hacer -Turk cruzo los brazos como señal de ironía.

-Vamos hay alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión -dijo Sparx.

-No.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Oh, dios -se quejo Sparx poniéndose la mano en la cara a igual que Spyro.

A los cinco ya no les quedaban ideas, para hacer que su amigo entrara en razón, no había forma de que no participara en el juego, y pasara lo que pasara tendría que beberse aquello, y luego ya vería que pasaría. Pero entonces Grunch se acordó de algo que hicieron hace mucho tiempo, algo muy doloroso que no queria acordarse.

-Oye, Turk ¿te acuerdas de cuando toque esos cristales áureos?

-Si, porque.

Todos escucharon con atención a Grunch.

-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me atrevería a tocar los cristales que estaban en aquella cueva.

-Si, ¿y?

-Al final me atreví, pero todos vosotros me dijisteis que no los tocara ya que se encienden cuando se les golpea, y cuando sienten el, y estos estallan en cadena.

-Si -afirmaron todos a la vez.

-Me canse de todo esto y entre de todas formas.

-Si, y entonces.

Los toque, y me queme las manos, y empece a tirar todos de un lado al otro, hasta que se pusieron al máximo y estallo toda la cueva.

Turk ahora se acordó de aquel día, esa fue una de las peores que hizo Turk al obligarle a su amigo que hiciera en su vida, no quiero volver a ver a Grunch jugando con cristales áureos, pero lo mas gracioso de aquel día fue ver como Grunch se golpeaba por todas partes de un lado para otro, _pero dios, _que no queria recordarlo. Para Grunch también fue terrible, porque tenía unas quemaduras muy grandes en las palmas de las manos, tuvo esas heridas durante seis meses, nunca mas volvía a tocar esos cristales.

-Así, dios eso fue terrible.

-Pues es casi lo mismo.

Todos pensaron lo mismo, tenía razón, es otra estupidez de la que uno saldría malparado.

-Sí tiene razón Turk, es casi lo mismo -dijo Lewton.

-Sí -dijo el resto.

Ahora parecía que Turk había comprendido de que no lo hiciera ya que le iba a pasar lo mismo que a Grunch. Todos miraron a Turk poniendo una cara de pensativo, posiblemente pensando definitivamente de que no lo iba a hacer. Turk los miró mostrando una cara de tristeza, se preocupaban un montón por el, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Esta bien, no participare.

Todos se alegraron al oír la respuesta que querían oír.

-¡Sí! -gritaron Spyro, Sparx, Arya, Lewton y Grunch.

-Enhorabuena, Turk -se alegro Sparx.

-Lo has hecho -se alegro Arya.

-Así me gusta -se alegro Grunch.

Todos se fueron a abrazar a Turk para darle las gracias por no participar en el concurso y no beberse el parawa.

Turk sintió que lo agarraban demasiado fuerte.

-Vamos, que no es para tanto -Turk se sentía avergonzado.

Todos soltaron a Turk, ahora se habían acordado de que quedaba el concurso aún en pie.

-Ey, ¿y ahora que pasa con el concurso? -pregunto Lewton.

-Bueno, yo y Spyro todavía seguimos participando -dijo Sparx poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Spyro -Verdad hermano.

Spyro no podía creer que su hermano tuviera tantas ganas de seguir con aquello.

-Oh si, todavía seguimos participando.

El resto no podía creer que participaran los dos, sobre todo conociendo a Spyro que ya sabían que era lo que hacía todas las veces, sentarse en aquella roca que estaba puesta en aquel rincón.

-En serio, ¿vais a participar los dos? -pregunto Turk asombrado.

-Si, Spyro esta listo para competir como siempre -dijo Sparx levantando los brazos para arriba.

Spyro vio que su hermano no se daba cuenta de que nunca había ganado en los Juegos de la Cosecha, seguía, seguía diciendo todavía de que era un ganador igual que el, los otros ya se lo sabían, siempre veían a Spyro sentarse en aquella roca todos los años haciendo nada, mirando solamente a todo el mundo y pensando la diferencia entre el y la gente. Tenía que decirle de una vez de que siempre estaba solo porque era diferente y que nunca participaba. Esto tenia que acabar ahora.

-Ah, Sparx -Spyro dudo.

-Si -respondió.

Spyro dudaba de decirle la verdad.

-Veras Sparx se que tienes muchas ganas, de participe contigo...

-Si.

Spyro buscaba la forma más fácil para decírselo, así que se dejo de dudas y se lo iba a decir todo de una.

-No es fácil decírtelo, lo que quiero decir es que...

Justo cuando iba a decírselo, unos aplausos misteriosos llamaban la atención del grupo, esos golpes de manos ya los conocían de mucho.

La persona que aplaudía salía de la oscuridad y se acercaba lentamente hacía ellos mostrando su perversa sonrisa. Era una libélula dorada con dibujos rayas negras formando círculos en las muñecas de las manos, en la punta de la cola y también tenia como un tatuaje ocupando toda el cráneo.

-Vaya, vaya. Si son mis libélulas favoritas -dijo pavoneándose la libélula mientras seguía aplaudiendo siniestramente.

-¿Que haces aquí?, Tyzone -dijo Turk enfadado al verle, preguntado a sí mismo _que hacía este __aquí._

Tyzone era el hijo del alcalde Roman, el que protegía Ala Rocosa y toda su gente, el alcalde Roman era un buen hombre, un hombre que haría todo lo posible para mantener la paz y el orden a su pueblo, por eso toda la gente lo voto como alcalde. Mientras su hijo, era un perverso y avaricioso, un niño que lo único que ansiaba mas que nada en el mundo era ser alcalde para así gobernar a todas las libélulas del pueblo y de todo el valle para así tratarlos a todos como si fueran su felpudo.

-No deberías estar con tu padre y el resto de vecinos -le dijo Sparx con un tono amenazante.

Tyzone miro de un lado a otro, vio por sus caras que no era bienvenido.

-Bueno si, pero a veces me parece muy aburrido estar con gente a la que un día tendré que mandar.

A todo ellos no les gusto lo que dijo. Lewton y Grunch pusieron una cara de enfado y odio hacia el.

-Ademas, que iba a hacer mi hermano sin mi -Tyzone señalo a la persona que mencionaba. -Ven Clayton -ordenó.

Otra libélula mas salió de la oscuridad, era de color blanco y azul, con unas alas no muy brillantes y sucias y tenía unos ojo que al que se salía la pupila del lugar. Era Clayton, el hermano pequeño de Tyzone, era casi parecido a su hermano en avaricia, pero el problema era, que era un bobo inútil, mas bien tenía un cierto problema men-tal. Durante siempre no han sido muy hermanos Tyzone y Grunch. Desde que descu-brieron que tenia un cierto defecto mental, en vez Tyzone de ayudarle como su hermano mayor, lo trata como si fuera un animal, casi siempre están juntos, pero solamente para utilizarlo como su perro faldero.

-Libélulas -dijo Clayton titubeando con una voz no muy claramente entendible.

-Si, libélulas. Nuestras libélulas favoritas -le dijo Tyzone siniestramente.

Miraron con asco a su hermano. Tenía una pinta horripilante.

-¡Libélulas! -gritaba Clayton ansioso.

Tyzone rio malvadamente.

-¿A que has venido exactamente Tyzone? -le pregunto odiosamente Arya. Tenia

unas ganas de romperle esa sonrisa que tiene.

-Bueno veréis.

Todos tenían unas ganas de no escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Tyzone, pero haber venido hasta ellos, tenía que ser por una razón, así que se pusieron a escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Como todos los años, se celebra el Festival de la Cosecha, mi padre siempre da el mismo discurso de siempre, y el siempre pone de estar orgulloso de tenerme.

-Pues mira que orgulloso esta -le dijo entre dientes Grunch a Lewton.

Lewton se rio entre dientes.

-Siempre me quedo junto a el, con los hombres mas poderosos de este valle. Pero esta vez no.

No entendieron exactamente a que se refería.

-¿A que quieres llegar? -pregunto Arya.

-Ahora yo, voy a participar en los Juegos de la Cosecha.

-¡Que! -se asombraron todos a la vez.

No lo podían creer, Tyzone, la libélula que odiaban desde siempre, ahora iba por primera vez a meterse en los juegos que tanto ansiaban y querían desde siempre, ahora el se los iba a arruinar.

No es que en realidad no pudiera participar en los Juegos de la Cosecha porque era tan malo y cruel que no lo querían meter. En realidad era porque su padre lo quería mantener bien listo para su futuro como alcalde, que no se distrajera de su trabajo porque algún día tendría que mandar sobre todos, aunque en realidad no iba a ser lo que ellos esperan de un alcalde.

-Imposible, llevas mucho tiempo sin participar -dijo Sparx pensando aún como era posible que su padre le dejara entrar.

-Mi padre ha visto que por fin soy digno de ser como el.

_Espera, espera, ha dicho que ahora es como su padre_, pensó Spyro. La cosa iba a peor.

-Como recompensa de todo mi trabajo, mi recompensa es que ahora participe en los juegos.

Tyzone y Clayton rieron malvadamente, aunque la forma que reía Clayton parecía algo perturbador.

-¡Callate! -le ordenó Tyzone.

-Vale -respondió Clayton teniendo miedo de su hermano mayor.

Eso era otro de los ejemplos, que hacían ver como Tyzone trataba a su hermano.

-Os voy a decir esto. Quiero hacer una apuesta.

-¿Que clase de apuesta? -pregunto Sparx.

-Si gano yo en el último de todo los retos, tendrás que trabajar para mi, cuando sea alcalde de este pueblo.

-Como estas loco, si piensas que Sparx va a trabajar para ti, so granuja -le aviso Arya, creyéndose que se iba a salir con la suya.

-Acepto.

Todos se asombraron al oír que aceptaba la apuesta de Tyzone, el mayor de todos los sorprendidos fue Spyro.

-Sparx, ¿estas loco? -pregunto Arya asombrada.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-La humillación ante todo el mundo.

Sparx se lo pensó a momentos, esto era una apuesta segura.

-Que me dices, ¿aceptas? -Tyzone extendió la mano para sellar la apuesta con Sparx.

Se lo seguía pensando, si no lo hacía, el les iba a arruinar la fiesta, tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Aceptó – Sparx extendió la mano.

Ambos juntaron las manos y sellaron la apuesta.

-Muy bien, nos vemos de unos minutos -Tyzone se fue pero antes mostrando otra de sus sonrisas maléficas, se fue con su hermano pensando en que podría hacer con Sparx en el futuro, posiblemente: limpiando sus estatuas, o limpiándole las alas durante el resto de su vida.

Sparx esta vez tenía que tomarse mucho mas en serio los juegos, de lo que ha hecho nunca en su vida. Antes de que se fuera Tyzone, tenía una duda en mente. Porque decidió hacer una apuesta, si casi nunca lo hace.

-¡Espera Tyzone! -le grito Sparx.

Tyzone se giró lentamente. _Que querrá, a lo mejor habrá cambiado de idea_, pensó Tyzone.

-Tengo una duda.

Tyzone escucho lo que iba a decir.

-¿Porque has decidido hacer una apuesta? -le pregunto Sparx con todo el valor y enfado que tenia.

-Porque es mi primera vez, y quiero crear mi propio juego -respondió.

Tyzone río malvadamente mientras se iba con su hermano pensado en lo estupi-do que es Sparx.

-Vas a perder, vas a perder, vas a perder -canturreaba Clayton.

-¡Callate! -le ordeno Tyzone.

Clayton se quejo.

Sparx miraba con odio a Tyzone, no podía permitir que el ganara, de ninguna forma, porque si que ganara junto el se sentiría mas superior que de costumbre. Esta era primera que tendría que vencerle, si Sparx ganaba, Tyzone quedaría humillado delante de toda la gente, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, deseaba durante mucho tiempo ver a esa libélula sentirse perdedor por una vez en su vida. Que podría haber dicho al haber perdido. Tal vez. Como he podido perder, soy el hijo del alcalde, el hijo del alcalde no puede perder, No, no, porque tengo perder. ¿Desde cuando los hijos de alcaldes pierden y quedan como unos tontos delante de esta gente. Muchas posibilidades podría haber dicho, pero la que mas le habría gustado que hubiera dicho abría sido. Como he perdido ante tan semejante libélula, con una maestría tan perfecta y emotiva, jamas he visto tal cosa en toda mi vida, enseñame a ser como tu, te lo suplico, por favor, enseñame. Esta podría ser la primera vez que dijera eso, era para recordarlo para siempre.

Los demás se quedaron vacíos, sin decir ninguna palabra, Sparx acepto algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, ver como Sparx la mejor libélula que hayan conocido y hermano de Spyro había aceptado una apuesta con la libélula mas cruel que hayan co-nocido, esto era verdaderamente impactante. Quedaron petrificados aún sin creerse lo que habían visto. Tenían que hacer o decir algo, porque sino se perderían el festival, el concurso y la apuesta que habían aceptado, se iban a quedar todos inmóviles en ese mismo sitio, y en vez de que la apuesta fuese de ganar unas pruebas, fuese de apostar cuanto tiempo se iban a quedar petrificados al ver algo impactante.

Arya fue la única que se acerco a el, para averiguar porque Sparx acepto eso.

-¿Sparx, porque has aceptado su apuesta? -pregunto preocupada por el.

-Porque es la única forma de que nos deje en paz -respondió Sparx.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Turk creyó haber comprendido lo que dijo Sparx acerca de que Tyzone los dejaría en paz, si el aceptaba su apuesta.

-Espera, tu tienes un plan, ¿verdad? -pregunto Turk, adivinando lo que pensaba Sparx.

-Así es.

-¿Cual es?

-Tenemos que ganar el concurso cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora todos entendieron a lo que se refería.

-¿Te refieres a hacer una competición por nuestras vidas? -pregunto Lewton intrigado.

-Si. Esta vez hay que ganar como podamos. Turk se que ahora has decidido no competir en el concurso, pero ahora te necesito mas que nunca. Ayra, vamos a tener que hacer el mayor baile que hayamos hecho nunca. Y Spyro, vamos a tener que superar todo juntos.

Spyro se asombro.

-Muy bien, libélulas, estáis listas para vencer a ese idiota de Tyzone.

-¡Si! -gritaron.

-Listos para ver como sufre y queda humillado delante de todo el mundo.

-¡Si!

-Pues vamos entonces.

La pandilla de libélulas se fue directa hacia donde se celebraban los juegos, pero antes de eso. Spyro vio aquel rincón donde estaba puesta aquella roca, con la que siempre se sentaba todo los años para ver como todos se divertían mientras el, ahí porque el era el diferente. Después de estar ya bastante tiempo en aquella roca, ya se imaginaba como un cartel de privado para Spyro, puesto encima de la roca, como si la roca fuese ya suya, como si todo el mundo supiera que se sentaba ahí.

-No, ahora no -le dijo Spyro a la roca como si fuera persona esperándole para que se sentara encima, diciendo. Ven aquí, Spyro, siéntate sobre mi Spyro, ellos jamas te meterán dentro. Eso es lo que se imaginaba, pero esta vez no, ahora todos tenían que luchar para vencer a Tyzone. Esta vez, tenia que competir de una vez por todas.

..

La gente estaba preparando ya los preparativos para Los Juegos de la Cosecha, mas de cincuenta libélulas trabajaban como locos, los juegos del festival eran muy importantes, no se tenía que haber ni un solo error, tenia que ser perfecto. Muchas veces pasaban algunos detalles sin contar y convertían todo el festival en una completa locura y en un desastre que nadie se imaginaba que pasaría. Pero de todas formas la cosa siguió y todo el mundo se alegro.

Un par de libélulas, todas doradas, estaban intentando poner una mesa, que era de madera, grande, muy larga, como para que pudieran sentarse como una docena de personas y pesaba. Esa mesa, luego serviría para el juego de beber, así que tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no romperla, porque no se hacen unas mesas muy grandes y largas todos los años.

Las dos libélulas se quejaban de lo pesada que era la mesa, no aguantaban ni un minuto mas teniéndola agarrada, la mesa era mucho mas pesada que ellos, las libélu-las pesaban como unos 50 kgs y la mesa de madera pesaba como unos 200 kgs, era cosa de suerte de que no se rompieran algo al momento de levantarla. Tenían que po-nerla justo sobre el escenario donde comenzaría la prueba de beber, un solo error de ellos, y se iría todo a perder.

La libélula verde, con la que trabajan las dos libélulas que mantenían agarrando la mesa de madera, les estaba diciendo donde poner la mesa, ya que su trabajo era organizar los preparativos del festival.

-Muy bien, un poco mas ahí -su jefe les estaba indicando con gestos de poner la mesa en el sitio justo.

Las dos libélulas movieron la mesa hacia la izquierda, donde les mencionaba su jefe.

-No no, un poco mas ahí.

Los dos ahora movieron la mesa hacia la otra dirección.

No aguantaban mas, lo que estaban haciendo.

-No... hacía ahí.

Ahora movieron la mesa hacía la punta derecha del escenario.

Los dos pensaban que su jefe estaba haciendo a propósito lo de mover la mesa de un lado para otro, que poniéndola en el sitio que corresponde. Tenían ganas de tirarle la mesa encima para que se callara, y se ocupara el de situarla. Se quejaban cada vez mas.

-Vale, no no, hacia...

Uno de ellos no se aguanto mas y le dijo a su jefe que era lo que querían que hiciera.

-¡Vamos jefe!, ¿En serio donde tenemos que poner esta mesa? -chillo la libélula que estaba sosteniendo la parte derecha de la mesa en un tono que parecía estar gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-Si en serio, ¿donde la ponemos ya no aguantamos que la sostengamos? -chillo la libélula que sostenía la otra parte de la mesa.

El jefe los miraba a los dos poniendo una cara de angustia, los dos ya no aguan-taban mas sostener aquella mesa tan pesada. También se dio cuenta de que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte, así que decidió ponerla en el lugar mas justo.

-Vale -se lo pensó. -Ponedla ahí -señalo con el dedo a una parte del escenario.

Las dos libélulas movieron la mesa hacía el centro, que era el lugar justo donde se tenia que estar puesto. Bajaron la mesa en el centro del escenario, el ruido de la mesa provoco un gran estruendo como si la mesa fuera de acero forjado.

Las dos libélulas se aliviaron después de tanto sufrimiento.

-¿Veis de que no costaba tanto? -dijo el jefe admitiendo como si la tarea hubiera sido muy fácil.

Las dos libélulas tenían ganas de obligarle a su jefe a que mantuviera una mesa como esa por lo menos, media hora. No se creía lo que era mover una mesa, y ademas era de madera.

-Muy bien, según dicen por ahí, que necesitan mas antorchas.

No podían creer que aún que seguir levantando y agarrando cosas.

-Descansad un momento, y luego venid. ¿Entendido? -les ordeno.

-Si -respondieron las dos libélulas sin casi poder respirar.

Tenían pensado agarrar esas antorchas y prenderle fuego las alas. Acabar con su jefe era lo único en lo que pensaban aquellos dos, había muchas formas de acabar con su jefe, y nunca se ponían de acuerdo, en cual iba a ser.

Los dos se miraron cara a cara pensando lo mismo. Lo que necesitaban ambos.

-Tenemos que buscar un nuevo oficio -se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se levantaron del escenario y fueron a directos al lugar donde necesita-ban su ayuda.

-La próxima semana renuncio a todo esto, y me busco un trabajo mucho mejor que este -dijo una de las libélulas.

-A mi me ha gustado siempre ser pescador-dijo su compañero.

-Pero si no hay ningún estanque de peces en Ala Rocosa -añadió el otro.

..

Mucho mas allá del festival, el padre de Spyro y Sparx, el encargado de dirigir, el juego suyo de comerse los rollitos de carne, malisimos, que el preparaba cada año. Le decía a un grupo de libélulas donde tenían que poner todo los preparativos que iban a ser necesarios, para el desafío que se iba a celebrar después. Todo lo necesario, para el concurso, era en entorno a una mesa de madera, ovalada, como para que quepan como unas diez personas por lo menos.

-Muy bien, esos cubiertos, ahí -les ordeno a un par de libélulas verdes, donde tenían que poner unos cubiertos de madera, que servirían para la comida.

Las dos libélulas verdes pusieron un plato con su tenedor y cuchillo, en cada lado de la mesa sobre un mantel de estampaciones con una estrella de trece puntas que se agrandaba a cada momento del mantel, el mantel cubría casi toda la mesa, excepto por las puntas ovaladas de la mesa.

Un camarero libélula casi completamente gris llevaba una bandeja con una pirámide de rollitos de carne, paso justo al lado del padre.

-Señor, ¿quiere los caliente, un poco, si quiere? -le pregunto el camarero al padre.

El padre se lo pensó unos segundos, acerca de dejarlos calientes, pero se acordó de que esos rollitos servían para vomitarlos.

-Para que, ¿si luego los concursantes van a sacárselos por la boca -afirmo sarcásticamente en forma de chiste.

Ambos estallaron de la risa, aquello era verdad, de que servía ponerles, algún, que otra cosa, si en realidad luego todos van a sacárselos de la boca en forma de chorros de agua, por lo asquerosos que son.

-Si, tiene razón -afirmo el camarero. Luego se fue hacia otra dirección para se-guir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Seguía sin poder creer que sus comidas fueran tan asquerosas, malisimas, como de vomitivas.

-Estos tíos de hoy -se dijo a si mismo.

Mientras seguía apuntando en una libreta pequeña, que todo estaba perfecto, vio a unos metros de ahí, una libélula amarilla y azul, con un gorro de dormir, casi roto e imperfecto, mirándolo siniestramente.

Era Olgar, el barrendero del pueblo, todo los años siempre se quejaba de que tenia que limpiar toda la suciedad provocada en el festival. El peor de todos era limpiar la suciedad del juego de comerse los rollitos, era tan asqueroso que como venganza por hacerle limpiar aquello, se lo iba a meter encima de la cabeza de toda la gente del pueblo, así buscarse un trabajo mejor. Pero no podía hacerlo ya que este no tenia experiencia en nada.

El padre ya sabía la respuesta de esa mirada, así le dijo lo único que se lo pudo ocurrir.

-Vamos, Olgar. Esta vez no va a ser como siempre -le respondió antes de que Olgar dijera lo mismo que dice siempre.

-Como pase otra vez, te juro que te lo tiro encima de la cabeza -Olgar forzó el puño en señal de protesta, mientras se iba hacia otro sitio nada en particular.

-Dios -se quejo el padre a sí mismo.

..

En otra parte del festival. otra persona mas estaba trabajando en los preparativos de Los Juegos de la Cosecha. Muchas eran, las libélulas que tenían que hacer todo lo que tenia el festival, y algunas ya ni les gustaba hacer, lo mismo de siempre, sobre que era un día al año. Había veces en que tenían que hacer alguna cosa diferente, y era un agobio.

El licuadero, era la libélula que se encargaba de licuar todo tipo de zumo de fru-tas, cervezas y otros líquidos más. El mayor de todo los líquidos que tenía que preparar cualquier licuadero, era el zumo de parawa, la fruta mas picante de todo Skylands y la que se servía en el juego de beber.

El mas viejo y antiguo licuadero de todo Ala Rocosa, era el viejo Gerbert. Llevaba más de treinta años preparando todo tipo de refrescos y zumos de frutas, se sabía todo sobre la agricultura de Skylands, podría haber sido granjero, pero el decí-dio ser licuadero, porque era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Gerbert era una libélula gris con partes amarillo blanco, sus alas estaban muy desechas, debido a la edad.

Estaba entrenando a un muchacho libélula a ser aprendiz de licuadero. Veía a su aprendiz golpeando a unos bolas de parawa para hacer zumo de parawa con una pe-tanca de madera. El chico lo hacía con todo su entusiasmo para así ser como su men-tor, aunque lo hacía de pena. No se sabía bien que era lo que hacía, pero esas bolas de parawa no se rompían, ni salía nada de zumo.

-Puede conseguirlo, maestro -dijo el muchacho, aún rompiendo las bolas de parawa con toda su fuerza.

-Oh, si, si -dijo Gerbert metafóricamente, aunque en realidad sabía que no estaba consiguiendo nada en absoluto.

Gerbert sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con aquel chico, que no servía para ser licuadero, y tendría que expulsarlo. Pero conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y no podría decirle que no podría ser licuadero, y en estallaría en lagrimas.

-Sabes que -le quito la petanca al chico para que parara. -Mejor sigo, tu vete a divertirte por ahí.

-Gracias mentor -se entusiasmo el muchacho que luego se fue corriendo hacia el festival.

Gerbert terminó, lo que no pudo hacer su aprendiz, mientras pensaba que se había salvado de una perdida de tiempo, verdaderamente profesional.

-Ufff -bufo.

..

Faltaba media hora, para que comenzaran Los Juegos de la Cosecha, ya estaba todo preparado. Toda la gente ya se estaba emocionando un montón, había algunos que se le perdían los nervios de tanto esperar.

Los concursantes que iban a participar en el campeonato estaban haciendo unos calentamientos antes de que comenzaran los juegos. Todos excepto Spyro y Sparx se quedaron al lado de una mesa pensando en una estrategia para vencer a Tyzone en el concurso.

Sparx estaba atentado a toda cosa sospecha que hubiera en el festival, en caso de que Tyzone este haciendo trampas, para así ganar la apuesta. Miraba a cada persona con los ojos muy claros para ver si llevaban algo que pudiera sabotear los juegos, o si trabajaban para Tyzone y les hubiera sobornado con una gran recompensa si amaña-ban el concurso, ya que era el hijo del alcalde y tenía mucho dinero y poder en todas partes.

En cambió Spyro, no pensaba de la misma forma que hacia su hermano. El no pensaba en la situación que ahora tenían, sino que esta vez, el festival iba a ser diferente para el. No quería estar otra vez sentado en aquella roca.

Los dos estaban tan quietos en la posición que estaban, que parecían como dos estatuas mirando a la gente amenazadoramente y pensando. _Que hacían esos dos ni-ños mirándonos con esos ojos siniestros. _Si alguna persona pasara por ahí, caminaría lo mas rápido posible, como si aquellos los quisieran hacer daño. Uno de los dos tenía que decir porque sino iban a parecer delincuentes.

Spyro estaba pensando en alguna frase que decir para sacarles, a ambos del absurdo _trance_ que estaban teniendo.

-La gente se lo esta pasando bien, ¿eh? -esa fue la frase que había elegido decir.

-Si, lo esta -dijo Sparx, sin parecer entender en absoluto la pregunta de Spyro, cuando en realidad lo único que pensaba era como derrotar a Tyzone y a su ansía de poder.

Sparx no paraba de mirar sospechosamente a toda la gente que veía, estaba tan metido en la idea de que Tyzone iba a hacer trampas, que no paraba de observar todo lo sospechoso que veía en cada persona que se acercaba, que el mismo se estaba transformando en un sospechoso.

_La gente se lo esta pasando bien_. No fue la mejor frase que se le podía haber ocurrido a Spyro, necesitaba algo mejor que decir para sacar a Sparx de esa tontería de pensar que Tyzone iba a amañar los juegos.

-El resto, ya debe estar preparado -dudo Spyro de lo que dijo.

-Si.

Era imposible, dijera lo que dijera, no podía sacarle de ese _trance _que se había inventado, era como una de esas maquina robóticas que solo servia para vigilar a los seres orgánicos. A lo mejor Sparx, era un robot, pensó Spyro.

-Miralos a todos, cualquiera podría haber sido contratado por Tyzone -dijo Sparx con tono de misterioso.

El campo de visión de Sparx, era como el de una maquina que detectaba toda cosa sospechosa que tuviera.

-No se, parecen todos normales -Spyro no sabia si, intrigarse o asustarse por la forma y hablaba en que se comportaba Sparx.

-¿Tu crees? Mira a ese de ahí -señalo Sparx. -Parece estar esperando a alguien.

Sparx señalaba a una libélula amarilla que se estaba fumando una pipa y no paraba de lanzar de lado a lado, una cuchilla de plata una y otra vez, aquella libélula ponía una cara con la que mejor no se tendría que acercarse a el. Spyro vio a aquella libélula, y le parecía un poco sospechosa, si. Pero en realidad aquel tipo era conocido por todo el pueblo.

-No, no esta esperando a nadie, es que ese es Rave, el artista siniestro del pueblo, siempre hace eso -afirmó Spyro.

Sparx también ahora se dio cuenta de que ya conocía a aquel tipo, si, siempre ponía esa cara de loco todas las veces. Sparx lo miró de reojo, no parecía tener nada sospechoso que pudiera inculparle, por ahora.

-Ah si, ahora me acuerdo. Si. El tío a veces es de lo mas siniestro -añadió Sparx.

Sparx siguió mirando para saber si había alguna mas que pudiera estar involucrado con Tyzone. Vio a otro mas que parecía sospechoso.

-¿Que me decís de esa de ahí? -le pregunto Sparx a Spyro señalando a una libélu-la gris y rosa, con los labios pintados de una manera grotesca, un maquillaje que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana y un sombrero de pétalos rosa, aquel gigan-tesco que le cubría casi toda la cabeza. La pinta que tenia aquella señora, servía como para asustar a unos cuantos chompies, que luego, saldrían corriendo del susto.

Spyro vio a aquella libélula, y vio que era otra persona mas que conocía.

-¡Que! -se sorprendió Spyro al no entender que veía de sospechoso en aquella señora. -No esa es la señora Rosberta, siempre se... -Spyro busca una palabra para describir como era la señora Rosberta. -"pone todas esas cosas" -definió Spyro.

Sparx dio por sentado también de que la conocía, no parecía sospechosa, aunque por como vestía, le hacía parecer un horror.

-Si es verdad, no parece tener nada que parezca de lo mas sospechoso -afirmó Sparx. -Aunque, por la pinta que tiene, le hace parecer sospechosa de muchas cosas.

Sparx tenía razón.

-Si, en eso, si que tienes razón -afirmó Spyro.

Sparx seguía sin parar con su búsqueda de cómplices de Tyzone, estaba tan metido en eso, que hasta posiblemente no dejaría de mirar por todas partes, hasta cuando ya se había dado terminado el festival, y cuando ya hubiera pasado una sema-na, y luego un mes, un año y toda su vida seguía sin parar de buscar a una persona que podría un día de un festival, único y ya hubiera pasado ya un montón de tiempo.

Sparx dio con, no una persona, sino dos personas que también parecían sospe-chosas.

-¿Que te parecen aquellos dos tipos de ahí? -Sparx señalo a un par de libélulas que estaban paradas en una parte de un recorrido en espiral de una colina, Esas dos libélulas eran dorada, y vestían un uniformé de guardia real, y un gorro de copa, con un medallon en el que tenía dibujado el dibujo de la bandera de Ala Rocosa.

Spyro ya se empezaba a hartar de lo que decía a Sparx sobre que Tyzone iba a hacer... hasta ya se estaba cansando de resumirlo en sus pensamientos.

Spyro vio a lo alto a aquellos dos tipos. No parecían tener nada de sospechosos,lo único que hacían era charlar el uno al otro y ademas esos tipos eran de la guardia real del alcalde.

-No, esos son de la guardia real del alcalde.

Sparx también ya se dio cuenta de que eran los protectores que defendían al alcalde.

-Vale, esos no parecen sospechosos.

Spyro ya se estaba cansando de que todo esto, se estaba pasando todo el día pensando en lo mal que se lo iba a pasar en el festival, y ahora se tenía que preocupar de su hermano, y sus manías sobre venganza. Si mencionaba a otra persona mas que parecía sospechosa, ya le daría una bofetada en la cara, porque ya se le había ido la cabeza.

-¿Y que te pare...

Ya era suficiente, ahora si que se harto.

-¡Sparx!, para ya -Spyro le grito y luego empezó unas cuantas bofetadas de un lado para el otro.

-Auuh, pero porque has hecho eso -se quejo Sparx.

-Porque ya me estoy hartando de ti. Mirate, deberías estar por competir en tu festividad favorita. Y aquí estas, creyendo que Tyzone va a hacer trampa solo porque aceptaste una apuesta inútil, y tu quieres vengarte, por todo lo odioso que es -Spyro se puso serio.

Spyro tenía razón, Sparx siempre se lo pasa bien todo los años, y ahora lo único en que pensaba era en como vengarse de Tyzone, este no era el hombre que siempre había sido, en que demonios se había transformado.

-Vamos, hermano, podemos vencerle en el concurso -le dijo Spyro con seriedad.

Sparx ahora por fin se decidió que era lo que quería, vencer a Tyzone en los juegos de la manera que siempre se ha hecho, jugando.

-Lo siento, Spyro. Es que estaba tan cegado por la ira y la venganza, que olvide que era lo que realmente importa.

Spyro se alegro de que por fin su hermano dejara de lado las sospechas y empe-zara a comportarse como la libélula que es.

Los dos se abrazaron muy fuerte, para perdonarse el uno al otro, aquel abrazo era como un lazo entre hermanos muy fuerte que tenían.

Lejos de ellos, Tyzone con una mirada de egoísmo en su cara, miraba con despreció a las dos libélulas que se abrazaban estrechamente. Les daba asco ver a aquellos dos creyéndose que porque tengan muy fuerte le podrían ganar. No, a Tyzone no se le puede ganar con solamente unos afectos de familia.

Ambos se soltaron y pusieron una mirada de confianza en ellos mismos.

-Muy bien, ¿y que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Sparx, que aunque hayan resuelto sus problemas. Sparx no tenía ni idea de que tocaba ahora.

-Pues vamos a competir, y vamos a ganar -se puso competitivo Spyro.

-Pues vamos directo.

En ese momento, Spyro se acordó de que antes, le iba a decir, lo mal que siempre se sentía en el festival, porque siempre se quedaba solo, pero no puedo hacerlo porque Tyzone les interrumpió. Ahora, era momento para decírselo, ya que Sparx arreglo sus problemas.

-Ah, Sparx.

-Ummm.

-¿Te acuerdas de que antes té iba a decir algo muy importante?

-Ah, si que era?

-Lo que quería decir era... -justo cuando iba a decírselo, gritó una voz, de que avisaba de que iban a comenzar los juegos.

-Lastima, tendrás que decírmelo después -se fue corriendo Sparx.

-Si, ahí voy -le avisó Spyro tristemente ahora que había perdido su oportunidad de decírselo.

..

Toda la gente que estaba en el festival se había reunido en el lugar donde se iban a celebrar el torneo mas importante del Festival de la Cosecha.

Spyro y Sparx se pusieron los mas cerca del escenario posible para ver el gran discurso del alcalde. Había tanta gente que Spyro y Sparx se pensaron iban a morir asfixiados entre la multitud.

A unos metros mas allá de donde estaban ellos se encontraba el resto de la pandi-lla. Arya, Turk, Lewton y Grunch también se pusieron lo mas cerca posible del esce-nario, también al mismo tiempo pensaron que iban a morir asfixiados.

El alcalde Roman veía desde fuera del escenario, a toda la gente amontonándose el uno al otro si fuera un ganado y el, el pastor. Sentía dudas acerca de que tenía que decirle a la gente lo mas importante que siempre ha dicho en toda su vida, pensaba en dar otro discurso, pero temía que a la gente no le gustara, y por culpa de eso le reprocharían, y no sería mas alcalde del pueblo.

-La gente esta muy impaciente -dijo el alcalde mientras se frotaba las manos, muy rápidamente, porque sentía algo de miedo, acerca de lo que iba a decir.

Si, están esperándote -le respondió una libélula negra, que era uno de los de la guardia real que trabajaban para proteger al alcalde.

Parecía que aquella tundra de libélulas no paraba mas.

-¿Crees que le va a gustar mi nuevo discurso? -le pregunto nervioso al guardia.

Hasta ademas de tener miedo de decirle el discurso a la gente de Ala Rocosa, le tenía miedo hasta para decirle como era a uno de sus guardias.

Ahora si que la tundra parecía haber acabado.

-Quiero decir, no es que, sea algo nuevo, pero... -se quedo pensando un momento para buscar una determinada frase. -Les dará confianza, tanto como yo le he dado a ellos.

El guardia se había dado cuenta de algo. El alcalde no se sentía muy confiado en ese momento, _porque sera_, pensó intrigado.

-¿No parece muy confiado ahora mismo? -le pregunto seríosamente.

-No, es que, miralos. Tanto tiempo siempre pensando que ellos siempre van a confiar en mi, pero luego dejare de ser alcalde, y dentro de un año, mi hijo ocupara el puesto.

Aquello tenía mucha razón, el alcalde Roman llevaba mucho tiempo siendo el alcalde de Ala Rocosa, que parecía el mejor alcalde que habría habido, en este peque-ño pueblo. Después luego sera recordado entre la familia real de las libélulas de Ala Ro-cosa, y después en un año su hijo se ocup... El guardia se acordó de una cosa, llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a su hijo, y vio que no era lo mas parecido a su padre como un alcalde con derecho, sino a un cruel dictador.

-Pero señor, según muchas personas me han contado, su hijo no es lo mas apro-piado como para ser alcalde.

Se sorprendió Roman al escuchar aquella frase, venida de uno de sus hombres.

-Tonterías, ¿que clase de personas, dicen eso? -le preguntó enfadado buscando una respuesta clara a lo que había dicho sobre su hijo.

El guardia se aguardo un segundo.

-Todo la gente de este pueblo, llama a su hijo de diferentes maneras.

Se aguardo también el alcalde Roman.

-De que maneras, ¿Dímelas? -le ordenó.

Las clases de palabras que le ponían a Tyzone, era como un juego. Si eras una persona de cada cosa, elegías un apodo insultante y se lo decías a todo el mundo.

-Los constructores urbanos, dicen que es como un animal testarudo y avaricioso. Los cocineros dicen que es un critico retorcido. Los granjeros dicen que en vez de ser una libélula, es una rata a la que deberían aplastarla, trincharla y dársela de comer a las ovejas. Y los pueblerinos, dicen que es un monstruo que ha salido de lo mas profundo del submundo -dijo toda las frases que conocía acerca de como llamaban a Tyzone.

Roman, se había quedado sin palabras, se había pasado mucho tiempo adiestran-do a su hijo para que fuera una buena persona, y de ahí ser un buen alcalde. Pero aho-ra le decían todas esas cosas, ya no sabía que hacer.

-Y eso no es todo -le respondió el guardia, aún sabiendo que Roman se sentía verdaderamente por descubrir aquello, pero tenía que saberlo, era el alcalde, y al alcalde hay que decirle todo. -Los niños, dicen que es como un monstruo, un mons-truo atormentado por el odio.

Aquella ultima frase le impacto mucho mas que las otras. El alcalde Roman ahora se puso a llorar, un par de lagrimas muy transparentes salieron de sus ojos y empezaron a caer lentamente por su cara.

El alcalde Roman tenía ganas de salir afuera y gritarle a todo el mundo y decirle _que nadie tenía derecho para llamar a su hijo de esas formas_. El alcalde reacciono rápidamente a la que pensaba, lo decidió, iba a decírselo a la gente. Pero antes de que Roman saliera afuera, el guardia le agarro por una de las alas, justo de antes de tener todo su cuerpo fuera hacía el escenario. No podía dejar que hiciera alguna estupidez sensata, o este perdería su vocación, si antes el decía, que estaba preocupado por su discurso, ahora estaba enfurruñado y triste por lo que decía la gente de Tyzone.

-No señor, por favor no lo haga -intento con toda sus fuerzas de agarrarlo.

-¡No!, piénselo cantarle las cuarenta a toda esas libélulas -se esforzaba por salir.

-Se que esta muy enfadado con todos los de ahí fuera. Pero eso, solo le destruirá su repu-tacion. Piénselo, piénselo bien.

El alcalde Roman intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de sacarse de en medio a la libélula que le estaba agarrando por las alas para impedirle salir afuera, al escenario, para gritarles, pero lo que decía sobre su reputación, tenía razón. Si decía una cosa horrible a la gente, este perdería su reputación y Tyzone no sería alcalde. Roman paró de esforzarse, se apoyo sobre un muro de roca quedándose parado en el sitio donde estaba y seguía llorando, era la primera vez que lloraba por eso. El guardia contemplo como lloraba.

-Vamos señor, déjelo -le animo para se le fuera la tristeza.

Roman respiró hondo hacía dentro.

-Tenga -le pasó el guardia un mantel verde oscuro que había cogido de una de las mesas de comida del festival para que se secara las lagrimas. Roman se seco las la-grimas con el mantel.

-¡Bufff! -bufo un momento para pensarse lo que iba a decir.

Seguía sin creerse que Tyzone fuera aquello que decían, en serió su hijo era aquella persona. Necesitaba saberlo.

-¿En serio, Tyzone es como dicen? -pregunto suspirando queriendo saber por que Tyzone era así.

El guardia vio que quería saber la respuesta acerca de los insultos y amenazas de muerte hacía su hijo, decidió decírselo, por que sino se pondría mas triste que antes.

-Así es señor. Desde hace mucho tiempo han querido que su hijo Tyzone muera salvajemente y que se vaya directo al infierno y sin contemplaciones -le decía el guardia al alcalde todo lo que sabía acerca de lo que decía la gente.

Roman escuchaba todas aquellas palabras y le parecían horripilantes, como la gente podría decir algo así de un inocente niño. No soportaba escuchar una palabra mas.

-Para ya, por favor -le ordeno Roman mientras sentía como un tremendo cosquilleo que le volteaba el alma, era la amargura.

Mientras su guardia le decía todo aquello, pensó, que por que no podía decir todo lo decía en una versión un poco mas agradable en vez de decirle tal cual como decía la gente.

-Necesita saberlo, señor.

-Si, pero al menos, podríamos decírmelo un poco mas agradable, de toda esa basura de insultos -le pregunto irónicamente con un poco de humor dramático.

-Tiene que saberlo todo. Es el alcalde. Así que tiene que saber cada que uno diga, de la misma forma en que lo dicen.

Tenía razón, era el alcalde, y el alcalde tiene que saberlo todo, tal cual se diga.

Parecía que aquel no tenía ni idea acerca hablar en forma de breve, pensó un ejemplo para que se lo pensara un momento.

-Si, pero imaginate por un momento. Que tienes un hijo, y ese hijo se porta mal. Hace todo tipo de, bromas pesadas e insultantes y se mete con los demás porque se siente solo y esta aburrido de si mismo -el guardia escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía su jefe. -Luego te llaman a la puerta y te dicen que tu hijo a ahuyentado a todas las ovejas del granjero, por que queria ver como se asustaban y verlos correr por que son de lo mas estúpidos. Te dicen que tu hijo es como un animal incontrolable, te quedas humillado de esa manera y no haces nada porque todo es culpa de tu hijo, le pones un castigo para que aprenda a comportarse como una persona responsable. Un día haces el trabajo de cada día, como el tuyo de guardia. Estas ahí, y escuchas a al-gunos de los vecinos del poblados, y oyes decir. _Que tu hijo debería estar metido en una jaula porque no comportarse como una libélula __de la misma forma que__ todo el mundo_, _y en vez de eso se comporta como un animal salvaje_. No sabes que hacer, excepto quedarte oyendo como insultan y menosprecian a tu hijo, menospreciar a tu hijo, es como me-nospreciarte a ti. ¿Puedes tenerlo en cuenta por que no se tiene que decir tal cual como diga la persona a la que oíste hablar sobre eso?

El ejemplo que decía el alcalde Roman, era de lo mas claro e inteligente que había oído en su vida, tenia mucho sentido, "Si insultan a tu hijo, te insultan a ti". Esa frase se la iba a quedar en la cabeza para el resto de su vida. No entendió porque no había escuchado aquella frase alguna vez, se lo tendría que decir a todo el mundo, porque esa frase es muy buena.

Se había quedado sin palabras después de haber escuchado aquella historia inventada por el alcalde al cual le había dado su protección. Necesitaba decir algo, porque sino el alcalde en vez de ponerse triste se iba a poner de lo mas malhumorado por no haberle, ademas, ya estaba mucho mas enfadado por lo que tenía que ver todo el tema que parecía haberse olvidado por un momento de que iba todo este embrollo.

-La verdad, no se que haría en esos momentos -afirmo tímidamente.

Parecía que por fin lo había entendido.

-Ves, ¿por que no se tiene que decir tal cual las cosas? -le pregunto con seriedad.

-Si, ahora lo entiendo.

Todo lo que dijo le cambió al guardia en ese instante, había decidido cambiar las cosas, pronto habrían cambios, así que era mejor hacer una excepción ahora.

-Mañana, a primera hora, haré un escrito en el que se diga de no decirle toda información concluyente de manera tal cual se diga o se haya escuchado.

El guardia también se lo pensó claramente lo que decía Roman.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con que quede así? -pregunto valorando de que posiblemente no le guste su decisión, al resto de personas para las que trabajaban para el.

-Estoy de acuerdo, señor -respondió sabiamente con la decisión del alcalde.

-Bien -se dijo a si mismo recordando que era lo que tenía hacer.

El guardia también se había olvidado de repente que era lo que tenía que hacer Roman. Pero entonces se acordó justo cuando había escuchado unos gritos de jubilo de afuera. Tenía que dar su discurso.

-¿No tendría que dar su discurso ahora mismo? -le hizo una pregunta retorica.

Ahora se acordó.

-A sí, ¿cuanto falta para que comiencen los juegos?

-Unos minutos, señor.

-Perfecto.

Ahora que se había solucionado el problema de responder brevemente, se dio cuenta de que todo esto se trataba de Tyzone y su mal comportamiento sobre la gente de Ala Rocosa, no había ni una sola palabra acerca de su hijo y como iba a solucio-narlo desde que le había dicho aquella historia. Si este iba a poner cambios, que este problema también fuese uno de ellos.

-Ah, señor, ¿que va hacer con su hijo, ya que es un "bravucón"? -abrevio de la manera en que tenía que haberla hecho antes.

A Roman le gusto que por fin una persona abrevia las cosas, pero lo que tenia que importarle era el significado de esa pregunta.

-Después pensare bien, que le digo a Tyzone -Aquella cuestión era como una pregunta que se decía a si mismo, y tenía que responderla, como solucionar esa destrucción odiosa que se había creado, se pregunto a sí mismo en su mente.

Justo cuando estaban hablando de Tyzone, los dos vieron a Tyzone y a Clayton sentados en el borde de la colina.

Tyzone y Clayton estaban en lo mas alto de la colina, nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, y ni se preguntaba nadie como habían subido allí, posiblemente por un camino que ellos conocían. Su padre les estaba viendo, no sabía que hacían ahí, pero decidió dejarles ahí por el momento por que seguro que sabían lo que hacían.

Estaban en el punto mas alto de la colina, desde ahí se veía todo, el paisaje, el pueblo, la noche mostrando con gran resplendor las estrellas, por abajo se veía todo el festival, la gente desde el punto de vista de arriba, la gente era tan pequeña, que parecían motas de polvo moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Tyzone contemplaba con gran egoísmo a toda la gente que había en el festival, pensar que un día iban a estar todos pendientes de sus ordenes y cuestiones._ Je, la gente no sabe la que le espera, _pensó_._

Clayton también estaba viendo ahí abajo, la gente para el se movía mas rápido de lo que pensaba. En vez de estar viendo como si la gente fuese como una mota de pol-vo, como pensaba su hermano, era tan bobo que veía a la gente de una manera de lo mas absurda, los veía a todos como si fueran unas criaturas de lo mas horrendas que le estaban haciendo burla. Le entro un escalofrió de ver eso.

-¿No te entra a ti una sensación de que un día, todo va a cambiar? -pegunto Tyzone siniestramente como si quisiera que pensaran de la misma forma que hacia el.

-No a mi entra un cosquilleo en la barriga -le rugieron las tripas a Clayton.

Clayton se quejo, tenía hambre.

-¿Te puedes creer, que algún voy a gobernar sobre toda esta gente?

-Si, seras el alcalde Tyzone -añadió Clayton.

Puede que Clayton sera de lo mas inepto, pero al menos sabía escuchar.

-Mucha gente va a estar pendiente de lo que yo le diga.

-¡Siii! -gritaba Clayton de orgullo por su hermano.

Tyzone seguía pensando en las posibilidades de que ocurra, entonces se acordó de una historia que hablaba sobre gobernar.

-¡Hermano!

Clayton no escucho atentamente lo que decía.

-¡Ven aquí! -le ordenó.

Clayton vino lo mas rápido que pudo, la forma en que iba volando, era como camina un perro, un perro al que lo están llamando. Clayton se coloco lo mas cerca de su hermano, pero no tanto por si a caso le gritaba, esos gritos le dolían un montón para sus orejas.

Ahora que Clayton se había acercado para escucharle, empezó a contar.

-Te acuerdas de ese libro que leíamos siempre. ¿Como se llamaba?

Clayton pensó en todo los libros que conocía.

-La mitología de las libélulas -describió uno que no era.

-No, ese no -Tyzone no se podía creer, que no se acordara su hermano, que libro era el que estaba pensando.

Clayton volvió a recordar otro libro.

-Como ser una oveja -ese tampoco era.

-¡No!, ese tampoco es -grito Tyzone porque ya pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo. No podía ser que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Entonces cual es? -pregunto Clayton, ya hartándose de acordarse de libros que no eran.

-Reyes de Skylands.

-¡Ahhh! -ahora se acordó de cual era.

Se quejo Tyzone, debido a la inutilidad de su hermano.

Reyes de Skylands era un libro de J.P. Grundally, el escrito mas valorado de Skylands, el libro se trataba sobre la historiá de los reyes mas poderosos de Skylands, desde los momentos de gloría, gobernación, sutileza, avaricia y poder.

-Te acuerdas del capítulo seis, en donde el rey Almer había muerto, y su hijo, el príncipe Melsys, obtuvo el poder del reino.

-Si, me acuerdo muy bien -se emocionaba Clayton de una manera exagerada, aquel libro era tan bueno que le emocionaba un montón.

-Para -le ordeno su hermano para que no siguiera mas.

Cada vez que Clayton se emocionaba demasiado, siempre hacía esas cosas que a ninguna persona le gustaría ver.

Clayton después de lo que le grito su hermano.

-El príncipe Melsys, se convirtió en el rey y gobernante del reino.

Se emocionaba mucho más, cada vez que escuchaba lo del libro, pero por un momento, se dio cuenta, de que tenía que ver el libro con el.

-Si. Pero no entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver, la historiá contigo? -pregunto intrigado.

Tyzone vio que su hermano, no entendía a lo que quería llegar.

-Veras. Cuando el ahora rey Melsys, se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisiera. Y se acordó -Clayton se intrigaba a lo que pudiera pasar ahora. -Durante mucho tiempo, estuvieron burlándose un montón sobre el, porque decían que era un niño mimado solamente por ser hijo del rey.

-¿Y era verdad eso? Porque no me acuerdo muy bien de la historia.

-Si, si lo era no era, no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, porque tenía sirvientes a todas partes.

Clayton se sorprendió tanto de aquello que abrió la boca dejando una O en su ca-ra.

-Pero si era hijo de un rey, porque aviso a su padre, para que les pusiera un casti-go a esos niños.

Tyzone rio al oír aquella pregunta que para el era muy clara.

-Por que el rey demasiado bueno -rio irónico.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto cuestionando.

Para Tyzone, le llegaba la parte que mas le gustaba, estaba ansioso por decirlo.

-El rey era demasiado bueno, todo el mundo lo queria, era el mejor rey que había habido en el reino.

Clayton llego a una posible conclusión.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo. No le gustaba que su padre fuera bueno -dijo Clayton con tono de listo.

-Bueno mas o menos -se explico Tyzone. -Melsys pensaba que gobernar era mucho mejor que reinar. Así que cuando el rey Almer cayo, su hijo ocupo el trono en la familia. Y su primera orden como nuevo rey fue -Clayton estaba atemorizado por lo que iba a decir. -Enjaular a todos los niños que no le gustaban como a animales, prender fuego a toda las casas, destruir propiedades municipales, y cazar a toda la gente del pueblo y si se interponían que los mataran a todos.

Clayton se sorprendió todavía mas, al escuchar hacer todas esas cosas horribles, como podía un niño ser tan malvado y maléfico.

Tyzone rio malvadamente al decir todo eso, se sentía tan a gusto, y tan igualado como el príncipe de la historiá.

-Si, es una historia muy violenta, pero, ¿porque es tan importante para ti eso, que tu vayas a ser alcalde del pueblo -se explico Clayton sin entender el porque de este tema.

-Veras, yo soy casi como el príncipe Melsys -dijo Tyzone mostrando una sonrisa perversa que lo hacía parecer transformarse en el príncipe de la historia.

Clayton pensaba que su hermano era como un fanático de los reyes malos y crueles, porque el mismo admitía ser uno. Clayton se acordó de una parte que era muy importante.

-Pero en la historia, el rey Melsys, no acabo siendo asesinado por sus hombres. Porque si eres como el, algún día van acabar matándote.

Tyzone rio sarcásticamente.

-Si, pero yo, voy a ser mejor que el -Clayton empezó a asustarse de su hermano. -Yo gobernare todos los reinos, y no dejare ni uno solo con vida, hasta que sepan quien es el rey Tyzone.

-¿Pero si tu vas a ser alcalde, no rey?

-Poco a poco, poco a poco mi querido hermano, cuando sea alcalde, esclavizare a toda la gente de este pueblo, después me moveré por todo el valle, por todos los bosques, y después... -paró un momento para intentar decir lo que iba a mencionar sin tentar a la ocasión. -Tendré a todo Skylands a mi merced.

Clayton no quería sorprenderse demasiado porque si no su hermano podría pensar que iba a decírselo a alguien, y después se arrepentiría de aquello, así que no dijo nada, ademas si se lo decía, quien le iba a creer la palabra de un retrasado.

Tyzone se acordó de que tenía que participar en los juegos, ya que le esperaba una batalla única.

-Clayton, ¡vamos!, tengo un juego que ganar -le orden Tyzone mientras bajaba de la colina.

-Si ahí voy -Clayton le siguió pensando en la idea de que su hermano era como una especie de monstruo.

..

El festival parecía acabar antes de que viniera el alcalde, se preguntaba todo el mundo. Hacía ya unos pocos minutos que la gente estaba esperando que parecía ínter-minable, Spyro y Sparx, no se habían movido del mismo lugar desde que se habían colocado, estaban tan aburridos que no se hablaban el uno al otro, podrían decirse algo, solo para mejorar el ambiente, pero no se oía nada debido a los murmullos de la gente.

-¡Falta mucho para que salga el alcalde! -grito Spyro a Sparx para que se le oyera.

-¡Como dices! -respondió en gritos Sparx, pero no entendió nada de nada debido a los murmullos de la gente no le hacían saber que decía el otro.

-¡Que si... falta mucho... para que salgue... el alcalde! -intento de volver a decir la misma pregunta, pero era imposible.

-¡Que... que... dices -tampoco Sparx a la segunda vez entendía la pregunta.

-¡Que si falta... nada dejalo! -al final Spyro dejo de esforzarse, lo que hacían parecía otro concurso mas, el de adivinar que decía el otro sin oír absolutamente nada.

-¡Que deje... que -seguía Sparx con lo mismo.

Spyro se quejo.

La gente parecía volverse loca de tanto hablar, que algunos tenían ganas de salir volando de ahí y no volver nunca mas. Cuando entonces, un hombre se presentó de-lante del escenario, no era el alcalde, sino el presentador del Festival de la Cosecha.

El presentador, era libélula marrón y dorada, llevaba puestas unas pulseras de tela con unos colores muy llamativos. El presentador empezó a decir unas cosas.

-Damas y caballeros, se que llevan un buen rato aquí esperando, no venimos aquí a quitar el aburrimiento de la gente, ¿me equivoco?

Todo el mundo se rio de aquel chiste, Spyro y Sparx fueron los mas.

-Así que, damas y caballeros, con todo emoción, demos un gran aplauso, al alcal-de Roman.

La gente entro en una tormenta de emoción descomunal, al final la espera acabo, el alcalde Roman salió muy campante, saludando a toda la gente que le entusiasmaba tanto, no salió solo, un grupo de seis libélulas, guardias reales, salieron al escenario junto con el alcalde. Todo el mundo gritaba. Roman, Roman, Roman. Incluido Spyro y Sparx gritaban su nombre, estaban muy contentos, hasta que salio la peor persona a la que querían ver , Tyzone, saliendo tan campante como su padre junto con su hermano Clayton. La gente estaba tan distraída con el alcalde que nadie veía a su hijo, excepto Spyro y Sparx que ponían una cara de enojo hacía el. No soportaban ver a Tyzone junto con todas esas personas.

-Como puede ser, que este ese ahí -dijo Sparx con rabía.

-Es lo normal, es el hijo del alcalde, tiene derecho a estar ahí -aclaro Spyro.

-No lo tendría, si el mundo viera como es -afirmo Sparx.

El alcalde se paró delante del escenario al lado del presentador.

-Alcalde Roman, me han dicho que usted en una reunión dijo. "Que Ala Rocosa, es el mejor pueblo, que hay en todo en el valle de las libélulas". ¿Me estoy equivo-cando? -dijo el presentador con humor.

La gente rio de aquel chiste.

-Si, así mismo lo dije.

La gente entro una tormenta descomunal de entusiasmo.

-Bueno, no lo diría así, si no fuera porque están aquí los alcaldes de los otros valles.

Cinco libélulas salieron del otro lado del escenario, saludan todo campantes mientras saludaban a toda la gente, que estaba en otro tormenta de entusiasmo, mucho mayor que la anterior tormenta de entusiasmo.

Spyro y Sparx saludaban a los alcaldes, pero había mucha gente que no paraba de empujar a los dos, el campo de visión era cada vez mas borroso, lo único que veían era las alas molestas de las libélulas que se acumulaban como unos animales descontrolados.

-No empujen -decían los dos a la gente, pero nadie les hacía caso.

Había tantos empujones, que estaban arrastrando los dos hacía fuera del escenario. De tanta fuerza, acabaron separando a los dos.

-Spyro, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto Sparx viendo se estaba yendo hacía otra diré-ccion.

Spyro se quejaba de todos los golpes que le daban.

De tanto alejarse Sparx, acabo chocándose con una cierta persona que llevaba cierto rato sin saber nada. Arya. Ambos se sorprendieron de verse.

-Sparx -se sorprendió Arya al verle.

-Arya -se sorprendió Sparx al verla -Hacía unos minutos que no te veía, ¿pero donde estabas? Que tenemos que competir.

-Ah, es que estaba por ahí con el resto, haciendo que Turk se prepare de nuevo para la ocasión.

Ambos rieron.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta tu hermano?

Sparx se había olvidado de que había perdido de rastro a Spyro, miro de un lado a otro para ver donde estaba, pero había demasiado gente.

-¿Donde esta? -se pregunto nerviosamente el mismo.

Spyro por fin había la salida perfecta de aquel laberinto de muchedumbre, fue andando arrodillado lo más despacio para poder ver a Sparx, con tanta gente sola-mente le hacía ver el color de piel de cada libélula. Una libélula le golpeo fuerte-mente en la cara cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Spyro se quejo, sintió que se había roto una muela, pero no era nada, en el lugar en el que estaba tirado, vio cla-ramente a Sparx hablando con alguien, fue directo hacía ahí lo mas rápido antes de que alguna persona más le golpeara.

-Por dios, le necesito ahora -se dijo Sparx a sí mismo.

Por un momento Sparx pensó que Spyro se había ido y lo iba a dejar ahí tirado.

-Solamente tienes que pedirlo -dijo Spyro apareciendo como por arte de magia.

Sparx y Arya se sorprendieron de un susto de muerte al ver a Spyro, aparecer de repente.

-Spyro, por fin, ¿donde estabas? -se alegro Sparx de verle.

-Me había llevado la gente mucho mas lejos -se expreso Spyro.

-Oh dios, sabía que estaba en alguna parte -dijo Sparx a Arya con un entusiasmó acelerado.

Spyro no supo que le estaba pasando a Sparx, posiblemente el arrepentimiento de no encontrar, y eso solamente pasó hace como unos treinta segundos. Sin darse cuenta vio que estaba Arya al lado, que parecía que hubiese desaparecido junto con el resto. También se había dado cuenta de que Sparx se había encontrado con la única li-bélula que otra no podía ser Arya.

-¿Como estas, Arya?

-Si, muy bien.

-Dios, que el alcalde va a dar su discurso -Sparx se ponía nervioso a sí mismo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Spyro, casi ni queria escuchar el nerviosismo de su hermano, pero entonces se acordó de que tenía un extraño dolor entre los dientes.

-Ah, Sparx, me acabó de dar un golpe en la mandíbula, y no se, podrías mirarme la boca -dijo Spyro intentando de su hermano atienda un momento a el.

Una parte de lo que dijo Spyro lo entendió. Spyro abrió la boca mientras Sparx le miraba dentro. Sparx tenía tanta prisa, que solamente dijo lo único que se lo ocurrió.

-No es nada, esta todo bien -dijo apresuradamente.

Spyro supo que lo que estaba diciendo Sparx no era cierto.

-Como que esta bien, a mi no me lo parece.

-Calla -dijo Sparx a Spyro para avisarle de que venía algo muy importante, pero Spyro no lo veía, porque estaba concentrado en su dolor de muelas.

-Como que me calle, no ves que te estoy diciendo...

Chisto Sparx para que su hermano se callara un momento.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silenció.

Un poco mas lejos, del escenario, estaba el resto de la pandilla, Turk, Lewton y Grunch estaban en una de las parcelas de bebidas del festival, donde le daban unos consejos a Turk, para cuando haga el juego del beber, no se daban cuenta de que toda la gente se había quedado muda por una razón.

-Absorbe, respira -le mencionaba Lewton a Turk.

Turk hacía todas las cosas que le mencionaba Lewton. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba haciendo.

-Absorbe, respira. Absorbe, respira.

Turk ya se harto de tanta histeria y comenzó otro de sus enfados.

Pero cuanto mas, tengo que hacer, si solamente tengo que beberme una...

Justo cuando iba a agarrarle del cuello otra vez a Lewton, Grunch interrumpió.

-Ey, chicos, mirad -les avisó Grunch.

Los tres se quedaron callados al igual que el resto de la gente.

Las cinco personas que representaban los otros cinco pueblos de libélulas restan-tes se sentaron en cinco sillas para ver a toda la gente.

-Bueno, se que muy bien, no tenemos mucho en común con los otros pueblos, pero he querido presentarles lo buen pobladores que somos.

Aludo la gente con grandes aplausos y gritos.

-En primer lugar, aquí tenemos, a Corab de Villa Ciénaga -presentó el alcalde a Corab a la primera libélula de toda la fila. Corab era una libélula verde y amarillenta, con unas alas amarillentas y muy claras, no sabía por que era de ese color, si su pue-blo era del agua, era de lo mas raro, para ser alcalde.

La gente aplaudió.

-Luego aquí tenemos a Ayba de Cielo Lumínico. -luego presento a la segunda libélula de la fila. Ayba era una libélula celeste como el cielo, y toda la cara muy blanca, tenía unas alas que parecían plumas de gallina, algo no muy normal en una libélula.

Siguió aplaudiendo la gente

Arya pensaba que aquella mujer se parecía un montón a ella, hasta su nombre era parecido. Alguien se habría dado cuenta de ello, pensó.

-Sparx, ¿no crees que esa mujer se parece un poco a mí? -pregunto Arya, queri-endo saber si pensaban en lo mismo que ella.

-No, no lo creo -dijo Sparx sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Ah, ya veo -Arya no se sintió muy a gusto con lo que dijo Sparx.

-Y aquí esta, el gran Kovor, alcalde de Alas de Acero -ahora presento a la tercera libélula de la fila. Kovor era una libélula roja, tipo fuego incandescente, tenía un aspecto como de muy varonil, llevaba una capa negra como la noche, el era la única libélula que llevaba algo puesto encima y las alas eran de otro tipo de color de fuego, parecían que se iban a prender fuego de lo rojas que eran.

Otra vez aplaudió la gente. Hasta algunos gritaban el nombre de ese alcalde.

-Si -machaco el puño Turk. -Yo soy de ahí -le dijo Turk a una libélula que tenía al lado.

-Y aquí tenemos a Hiden de Tierra Hoja -presento ahora a la cuarta libélula de la fila. Hiden era una libélula verde oscura, con unos toques de marrón tipo tronco y las alas eran de color marrón también pero un poco menos oscuro. -Me parece que algunos no saben, han hecho un pacto, con los misteriosos bambazookers.

-¡Uh! -hizo la gente, luego aplaudió.

-¿Que son los bambazookers? -pregunto Spyro a Sparx.

-Son unos extraños hombres fruta, que viven del bambú, pero casi nadie los ve, porque siempre están escondidos en los charcos de lodo de su tierra. -describió Sparx.

-Oh -se sorprendió Spyro.

Del otro lado del escenario, Tyzone veía con desprecio a todos los alcaldes. _Se hacían llamar alcaldes, estaban muy equivocados_, pensó Tyzone arrogante.

Solamente quedaba un alcalde mas.

-Y por último, tenemos a Frazer de Ala Helada -llego la ultima persona en presentarse y era Frazer. Frazer era una libélula blanca y azul marino, llevaba como unos tatuajes de marinero, y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, era prácticamente un pirata de los mares fríos y las alas eran de color anaranjado.

La gente aplaudió, pero esta vez, por ultima vez que saludan a un alcalde que no sea el suyo.

El presentador interrumpió en el acto para mencionar una cosa.

-Bueno, me parece que ya hemos presenciado a todos los jefes de este legendario valle. Así que ya es hora de que nos diga su discurso.

La gente estallo de entusiasmo. Hasta Spyro, Sparx y Arya estallaban del entu-siasmo. Por el otro lado también Turk, Lewton y Grunch, estallaban del entusiasmo, por accidente, Turk dio un golpetazo a la cara de Lewton.

Lewton se quejo del golpe.

La gente parecía haberse vuelto loca al momento, el alcalde Roman tenía que empezar ya a dar su discurso.

-Bueno, no armemos tanto jaleo -les dijo Roman para que se tranquilizaran.

-Ja, siempre tan gracioso como siempre -dijo con humor el presentador.

La gente se callo de repente, porque ahora tenían que hacer caso al alcalde. El alcalde se puso en el extremo mas cerca del escenario para que todo el mundo lo oyera.

La gente puso la cara tensa, mantuvieron todo el silencio posible, para escuchar el discurso del alcalde. Algunos decían siempre que no escuchar el discurso lo con-vertía en un completo egoísta, si no lo escuchaban o hacían un gesto incomprensible, tendría problemas después.

El alcalde se dispuso a hablar, estaba un poco tenso acerco de todo esto.

-Damas y caballeros, yo... -De repente, se quedo sin palabras, no dijo nada, se quedo tenso.

El alcalde Roman, no tenía ni idea que decir, tenía tanto miedo que no sabía que decir. Toda la gente lo estaba mirando con unos ojos platónicos que salían de sus órbitas, le daba vergüenza decírselo delante de todos ellos. Seguía teniendo ese miedo que había tenido antes, como poder soportarlo, que no valía nada, que ya habían pasado sus días como alcalde.

Miro de frente las caras de toda la gente, miraba de un lado para otro, se había dado cuenta de algo, sus caras estaban cambiando, algunos levantaban las cejas, como un gesto de extrañitud, algunos movían el puño de un lado para otro preguntan-dose por que demonios no decía nada, algunas libélulas se murmuraban lo mismo, aquellos murmullos se oían desde el escenario.

El guardia real con el que antes estaba hablando el alcalde, veía que estaba a punto de hacer lo que antes había dicho, toda aquella charle no sirvió para nada, si el estaba acabado, el también lo iba a estar.

Le entro unos nervios por todo el cuerpo, se rascaba la mano por todo el cuello para quitarse unas gotas de sudor, los nervios lo estaban matando, si al menos iba a decir, iba a comportarse como un loco nervioso. Ahora le estaba agarrando un picor en los ojos, se estaban volviendo rojos, se quito la suciedad en los ojos pasándose el brazo por la cara, todas esas cosas que le estaban pasando por todo el cuerpo, pare-cían excusas que aparecían de repente, como si alguien quisiera ayudarle a que se vaya, no le gustaba que le pasaran esas cosas.

Parecían minutos, aunque en realidad solo eran segundos, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado para el, como si una criatura malévola hubiera puesta un hechizo sobre toda la gente y la única manera de romperlo, fuera que dijera su discurso. Había dos criaturas que estaban haciendo dos cosas diferentes, una, estaba metiendo unos nervios terribles en el, y el otro, los había congelado a todos, a propósito de obligarle a que diga su discurso, no podía hacer las dos cosas, tenía que decir, o irse. _Que lo decida la suerte. _Se imaginó dentro de su cabeza una moneda, lanzo la moneda al ai-re, cara para irse y cruz para quedarse, que lo decida la suerte. Durante esos segundos pensó, si le decían a alguno que hizo eso, lo iban a tachar de ridículo. La moneda ca-yo en su mano, no tenía ni idea de que salió, tenia miedo de lo que aparezca, antes de verlo, miro un momento a la gente, seguían con la misma cara de antes, no había cambiado nada, seguían esperando que dijera algo, pero ahora no solo era la gente, el resto de los alcaldes le estaban mirando también, con una cara de disgusto, pero no la cara de disgusto que el de la gente, era una cara de disgusto arrogante, habían venido aquí para ver si el alcalde Roman de Ala Rocosa fuese un hombre responsable y digno de su pueblo, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, menudo inútil, pensaron los mas arrogantes de todos ellos.

Mientras toda la gente se mantenía abierta para escucharle. Spyro y Sparx se es-taban preguntando por que no decía nada, si lo hacía todo los años, que estaba pa-sando.

-Que hace, no esta haciendo nada -dijo Spyro intrigado.

-No lo se -dijo su hermano, también intrigado como el, salvo que el queria mantener el silencio, porque estaban molestando.

Los dos, ya estaban empezando a estar molestos de que no pasara nada.

Volvió a pensar en la moneda, ahora la abrió, iba empezando a sacar los dedos poco a poco para que se viera el dibujo de la moneda, tenía tanto miedo que no que-ría ver que había salido, pero necesitaba saberlo, una movimiento de mano mas y... vio lo que había salido, y era cara, a sí que tiene que irse, y perder todo su poder, así lo eligió, así lo decidió.

El alcalde bajo la cabeza, mostrando su cobardía mientras salia poco a poco del escenario, si esto hubiera sido una obra de teatro, hubieran puesto música dramática para volverlo mas dramático de lo que ya es.

Toda la gente se sorprendió al ver la reacción del alcalde, no era lo que espera-ban, algunos se preguntaban los unos a los otros que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero que hace? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Porque no dice su discurso? ¿Se va, y deja a su hijo al cargo? Esas eran las palabras que estaba oyendo el alcalde Roman, no eran las pala-bras que el esperaba escuchar, pero al menos ya le estaban provocando algo.

El guardia miraba con disgusto al alcalde Roman.

Los otros alcaldes se estaban yendo con disgusto, creían que les habían llevado aquí, solamente para hacerles perder el tiempo. Uno de ellos se quejo fuertemente.

Faltaba unos pasos mas para que este fuera del escenario, y todo habría acabado, pero justo antes de que pusiera un pie en la tierra, vio algo. Vio a su hijo, vio a Tyzone, mostrando esa cara arrogante que tenía, la que pone siempre cuando esta con alguien del poblado, en esas muecas vio todo lo que le dijo antes su guardia, todo ese malhumor, todo ese odio, lo estaba viendo a través de sus ojos, entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, por lo que estaba luchando, por que era alcalde, para luchar por un futu-ro mejor para su hijo, para que no sea el niño codicioso que es ahora, en su mente la moneda que tenía en la mano, se le dio la vuelta, ahora era cruz, se quedaba, en ese mismo momento se mantuvo firme y discreto, ahora iba a decirle a toda esa gente lo que querían oír, su discurso, pero no el discurso de siempre, un nuevo discurso.

La gente se puso nerviosa, las libélulas que estaban ahí no sabían que hacer, excepto gritándose el uno al otro queriendo saber porque su alcalde no ha dicho su discurso. Los responsables del festival se estaban poniendo nerviosos, nunca antes había pasado esto, que hacer. El presentador del festival se coloco delante para intentar que la gente se calmara un poco, antes de que se convierta en un desastre.

-Gente, por favor, seguro que el alcalde vuelve en un momento -busco un ejemplo para persuadir a la gente. -Seguramente, se habrá olvidado algo en su casa.

Una de las libélulas del público no se creyó aquello.

-Así, y entonces porque no nos dijo que iba a buscar algo, siempre hace eso -protesto una libélula que estaba entre el público.

Tenía razón, el alcalde siempre decía eso, era imposible que se le olvidara por un día.

-¡Si, adonde se ha ido! -grito una libélula anciana que estaba al lado de la libélu-la que estaba protestando.

La gente ahora se estaba poniendo mucho mas nerviosa, no paraban de gritar adonde ha ido Roman, gritaban eso.

Spyro, Sparx y Arya se estaban asustando de lo que estaba pasando, no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

-¿Que le pasa a todo esta gente? -pregunto Arya asustada de los gritos de la gente.

-Lo de siempre, haces una cosa diferente, y todo el mundo no le gusta, porque quieren seguir con sus costumbres -exclamo Sparx.

-¿Ya paso todo esto mas de una vez? -pregunto Spyro extrañado.

-Si, ya paso mas de una vez.

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de nada.

Turk, Lewton y Grunch, tampoco sabían que hacer, estaban aún en el mismo sitio si hacer nada.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Turk nervioso.

-Lo mismo que todos -dijo Grunch.

Los tres se pusieron a gritar lo mismo que decía la gente. Si el resto del grupo los viera, pensarían que eran un trío de idiotas.

El presentador estaba en un aprieto, no sabía ya que hacer, y nadie estaba toman-do ninguna ayuda, para persuadir a la gente, eran muy pocos los responsables de todo esto y el público eran solamente 50 libélulas, que iban a poder hacer con tanta gente.

Arreglar el problema, no había ninguna solución, esto iba a convertirse por pri-mera vez en toda la historia de Ala Rocosa, algunos se miraban el uno al otro, como un guiño en código morse para intentar escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el guardia decidió irse para no ver todo el embrollo que se iba a cometer, pero antes de que se fuese, una persona le agarro del hombro, era el alcalde Roman, había vuelto y mostraba una cara de orgullo y valor, vio su mirada, su mirada significaba "Se acabó aquí este embrollo", volvió al escenario. El guardia sonrío.

Ya había algunos que parecían estar a punto de darse puñetazos y empujones, aquella persona que estuviera entre medio de esa muchedumbre, no iba a sobrevivir nadie allí en medio.

-Por favor, tranquilícense, por favor, no hay que alarmarse, mantengan la calma -el presentador hacía un ultimo esfuerzo por hacerle mantener la calma a la gente. Era imposible, iba a ser la primera persona en estar sentenciada esa noche.

Se frotaba las manos para calmar el estrés que tenía, era un fracaso en esas cosas, entonces cuando todo parecía estar perdido, el alcalde Roman apareció delante suyo, no supo que responder, al agradecerse de que hubiera vuelto.

-Señor -dijo tímidamente.

-Tranquilo, ya has hecho un buen trabajo, juntate ahí -le dijo Roman.

El presentador se fue entusiasmado hacia una parte afuera del escenario.

Roman vio como todo la gente se estaba peleando el uno al otro sin sentido porque era la única cosa que podían hacer para solucionar sus desesperaciones, si no esta ahí el un minuto, la gente se vuelve loca, les daba una gran vergüenza, menos mal que había vuelto.

-¡Gente de Ala Rocosa! -grito Roman para que todo el mundo parara de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Se sorprendieron tanto, que se callaron al momento. Los otros alcaldes se sorprendieron también -¡Este embrollo me da vergüenza, creí que erais gente honrada, pero me parece que me he equivocado.

Todo el mundo vio mas allá de las palabras de el alcalde, y tenían razón, habían hecho esta fiesta por ser un pueblo de honradez, y ahora se estaban peleando por que no tenían ni idea de como solucionar este embrollo, vieron su vergüenza en ellos mismos, todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Los otros alcaldes también avergon-zados volvieron a sentarse en sus sitios.

Vio que por fin habían hecho las paces, así que ahora iba a ser lo que se había mencionado. El guardia quedo orgulloso de lo había hecho su jefe.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos tranquilos, voy a deciros mi discurso.

Todos se sorprendieron, por fin iban a oír el discurso. Esta vez lo iba a decir.

-Lo que quiero decir es: Durante mucho tiempo, hemos sido un pueblo grande, un pueblo grandioso, en la historia de este valle, y de todo Skylands, nunca hemos si-do mejor gente que las libélulas, no porque solamente sea por costumbre de la ley de la naturaleza. -La gente se dio cuenta de que el discurso era diferente, no podían creerse que dijera uno nuevo. -Sino porque somos familia, porque nos apoyamos, los unos a los otros, somos gente honrada, y la gente se ayuda mutuamente. Tyzone le daba asco aquel discurso, que se habrá creído papa, pensó Tyzone. -Una vez, todos nosotros estuvimos al borde de la extinción, porque creían que no servíamos para nada, por ser solo insectos, y mirad lo que los insectos hemos podido hacer durante tanto tiempo, si alguna vez, vuelve a pasar lo mismo, esta vez nos uniremos para defender nuestra dignidad, si un hombre nos obliga a arrodillarnos delante nuestro, nosotros mantendremos la cabeza alta y no miraremos mas allá de la cobardía y la misericordia, no solo somos, somos gente igual que el de este planeta, seamos malas personas o no, somos libélulas y no dejaremos de ser gente honrada, de paz y orgullo, tiempo atrás, hoy y después, eso es todo -termino.

La gente, se quedo callada, no supo que responder, fue conmovedor. Roman esperaba alguna respuesta, aunque sabía que necesitaban un momento para pensarse-lo, nadie había escuchado un discurso como ese. Parecían que se iban a quedar de piedra, entonces alguien aplaudió, era Corab de Villa Ciénaga, fue la primera en responder con aplausos, mientras aplaudía, movió la cabeza de arriba para abajo, como un gesto de afirmación, sonrío, le encanto un montón. Roman sonrío orgulloso.

Para Spyro, aquellas palabras tenían mucha razón, hablaban de el, no solo de la gente. No soporto que una sola persona le felicitara, así que aplaudió también, la gente lo oyó, al momento no lo entendieron, pero Sparx si lo entendió, así que el también aplaudió, y con ello, Arya también aplaudió, y después toda la gente estallo en aplausos, fue como un efecto dominó, una persona tras otra.

El alcalde Corab parecía ser el único alcalde que no aplaudía, no entendió porque los otros alcaldes no lo felicitaban también.

-Vamos -pidió Corab.

Los alcaldes se levantaron de repente y empezaron a aplaudir también.

Los aplausos eran tan fuertes que se oían desde fuera de todo el pueblo, unos pájaros les molestaba tanto el ruido de la gente, que se fueron volando y gritando.

Roman nunca había estado mas orgulloso, había comenzado algo nuevo, la gente nunca había estallado de esa forma, ahora seguro que sería recordado por la historia. Necesitaba hacer algo para mostrar su deber. Hizo una reverencia como si fuera el acto final de una obra de teatro.

Tyzone no soportaba que aplaudieran a su padre de esa forma, a el es al que le deberían aplaudirle, su hermano Clayton se puso a aplaudirle a su padre como un loco. Le agarro del abrazo para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No -apretó el puño como una señal de aviso.

Clayton se quejo.

El presentador se acerco al lado de Roman.

-Bueno, señor Roman, ¿esta de acuerdo?

-Así es, nunca estado mas orgulloso de este pueblo.

La gente respondió con una serie de gritos que decían su nombre.

-Bueno, no es para tanto -dijo con humor.

La gente se rio.

-¿Cual es nuestro siguiente en paso en este festival? -pregunto retorícamente.

-¡Los Juegos de la Cosecha! -grito eufórico el presentador.

La gente se puso eufórica también. Sparx ya ni se acordaba de que era lo que te-nía que por culpa del barullo antes.

-Los Juegos de la Cosecha -gritó eufórico Sparx, agarro fuertemente a su hermano.

-Vale, vale, no te emociones -dijo Spyro mientras pensaba que se había roto algún hueso por culpa de los abrazos de su hermano.

El alcalde Roman rio apropositamente.

-Muy bien, así que ahora preparad todo y que comiencen los juegos.

La gente gritó. Toda la gente se disperso en diferentes formas, ahora iban a comenzar los juegos, y tenía que estar todo listo.

Spyro, Sparx y Arya estaban aún en el mismo lugar, pensando con claridad como iban a organizar los desafíos del juego. Pero había un problema, eran sola-mente la mitad del grupo. Donde estaba el resto. Entonces aparecieron Turk, Lewton y Grunch, ambos se formaron un circulo para planificar privadamente como organi-zar el plan del juego. Sparx comentaba como era.

Muy bien, este es el plan, la primera prueba, es el juego del beber, yo, Spyro y Turk intentaremos de bebernos todo lo posible del zumo de parawa, a Turk, ten mu-cho cuidado con que sabes que.

-Entendido -confirmó Turk.

-La segunda prueba es la de limpiar todo un campo de paja, Grunch, como eres hijo de un granjero, dime cuidadosamente todo los consejos que me has dado hasta entonces.

-Si, lo haré encantado -confirmó Grunch.

-La tercera prueba es lo de esquilar una oveja, chicos dadme todo lo necesario como para hacer que le quite todo la lana a esa oveja de un tirón, ¡entendido!

-¡Entendido! -gritaron todos a la vez.

-La cuarta prueba es lo de hacer el estampado de la bandera de Ala Rocosa,, Arya necesito que me guíes en todo lo necesario, para hacer punto a punto, como hacer el dibujo y salir ganando.

-Eso es una estupidez -dijo Arya.

Sparx no se lo creyó, _estupidez _fue la frase que dijo pensando en ese plan.

-¿Como que es una estupidez? -pregunto quejándose.

-Tu te piensas que por que te diga como ponerlo va a salir perfecto.

-Tiene que ser perfecto, para así poder ganar a Tyzone.

Los dos empezaron hacer una discusión sin sentido, ya se habían olvidado del plan.

-Venga ya, tu estas pensando que es cosa de suerte, que vaya a salir perfecto, por un mínimo error de punto, no es para alarmarse tanto.

Sparx se quería morir a causa de esas palabras.

-¡Si es para alarmarse tanto!

-Hablas como si Tyzone, fuese un exagerado de todo esto, el no es tan listo como parece.

-Como lo sabemos, el tío es un monstruo -se quejaba Sparx de cada cosa que decían.

Turk se dio cuenta de una cosa, los dos estaban haciendo lo mismo que hacen siempre, y lo que saben hacer, discutirse cosas absurdas, porque era lo mejor que tenían en común. Pensó que alguien mas necesitaba saberlo.

Le toco el hombro a Grunch, este miro a su amigo, hizo como un gesto con las cejas para que viera lo que la pareja de enfadados hacían. Grunch no lo entendió por un momento, pero luego vio lo mismo que Turk, lo que decían siempre, estaban he-chos el uno del otro y hacían esas cosas porque no se daban cuenta, de que tenían algo. Los dos no paraban de decir cosas absurdas, otra vez mas, otra cosa, que iba a hacer que estuvieran así toda la noche y ya hubiera pasado la noche, y los juegos.

Sparx estaba tan cansado del tema, que hizo lo mas sensato que podría hacer ahora mismo.

-Bien -suspiró Sparx, de lo exhausto que estaba por tanto hablar. -ahora... haré... punto a... punto... yo mismo. ¿Esta clarísimo?

-¡Si! -respondieron todos a la vez.

Sparx se iba a agotar de hacer esto, antes de participar en los juegos.

-Que tocaba ahora -no se acordó por donde iba. -Así -se acordó. -La quinta prueba es el concurso de comer esos rollitos de carne de papa.

-Ahhh -se sorprendieron todos de una manera que parecía estar quejándose.

-En este... -se dio cuenta de que en esta prueba, casi, no había que planificar nada, porque solamente era, tragárselo, y sacárselo asquerosamente. -Comeos lo y aguantad todo lo que podías -dijo Sparx sin nada mas que resumir.

Los chicos levantaron el dedo pulgar, como un signo de positivo, porque no querían decir ni una palabra al respecto del tema.

Parecía que estaba todo aclarado pero faltaba una prueba mas, _nunca __había __pens__ado__ que las pruebas fueran tan duras, hasta cuando se lo resume, _pensó.

-Y la última prueba es... -se quedo callado, sabía muy bien de que se trataba la última prueba, era el baile de luces, estaba nervioso por hacer que Arya baile con el, nunca había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, no sabía que decirle.

Turk, Grunch y Lewton, no sabían que era lo que pasaba, se hacían señales de mirada el uno al otro, para averiguar, si alguien sabia lo que pasaba.

Necesitaba pedírselo, o sino, iba a perder su oportunidad de bailar con ella.

-Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile -le dijo Sparx con toda sinceridad.

-Si lo haré encantado, joven Sparx -dijo Arya golpeándole la cabeza, como una muestra de amistad.

El resto no supo bien que era, pero Spyro si, lo había dado en el clavo, pero en ese momento se acordó, no tenía pareja, tenía que buscar a alguien inmediatamente.

Ahora sí que estaba todo listo.

-De acuerdo, vayamos en marcha, a jugar -aviso Sparx apropositamente para que todos le siguieran.

Durante el caminó hacía donde se preparaban los juegos, se encontraron con la peor persona con la que se tenían que encontrar, Tyzone, que los miraba con una mi-raba con esa sonrisa siniestra de siempre. No estaba solo, estaba con el bobo de su hermano, aunque no iba a servir de mucha ayuda.

-¿Que quieres, Tyzone? -pregunto amargadamente Sparx.

-Que te vayas preparando, porque vas a perder, querido Sparx -dijo siniestra-mente Tyzone, luego rio tontamente.

-Nunca ganaras Tyzone, nunca ganaras, seas quien seas.

Tyzone y su hermano estallaron en risas, aunque otra vez, Clayton reía horrible-mente.

-¡Calla! -ordeno Tyzone.

Clayton se quedo detrás de el, teniendo miedo.

-Siempre ganare. Y cuando gane, tengo un lugar reservado para ti, como mi silla de respaldo.

Sparx no soporto eso, y actuó violentamente contra el, justo antes de que lo agarrara, todos sus amigos se lo impidieron.

-Tranquilizate, hermano, no le hagas caso, esta chiflado -dijo Spyro para que se tranquilizara un momento su furia.

Tyzone estalló otra vez de risa, al igual que su hermano, que otra vez rio horri-blemente. Su hermano le echo la mirada para que volviera detrás suyo.

-No estoy chiflado, solamente soy un hombre de visiones futuras -dijo Tyzone, creyéndose un profeta visionario.

-Pues esas visiones tuyas deben de ser un asco -exclamo Grunch.

Estallo de risa otra vez, se aseguro de que su hermano no se riera, perfecto, no estaba haciendo nada, excepto teniendo miedo de el.

Podría seguir diciendo todo tipo de frases insultantes, pero tenía que participar en un juego.

-Te espero, en los juegos, libélula "miá" -dijo disimulando en voz baja.

Sparx no paraba de moverse, porque quería darle una paliza de muerte.

Tyzone se fue, y Sparx paró de moverse tanto, no tenía nada que hacer.

-Ahorra tu fuerzas, amigo, para los juegos -dijo Turk.

Tenía razón en lo que decía, si iba a darle una paliza, tenía que ser en el concurso.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que vencerle! -dijo Sparx enfurruñado, no quería que nadie mas hablara de algo sobre que se tranquilicé, ya estaba bastante enfadado por culpa de Tyzone.

-Pero -dijo Arya.

-¡Vamos! -grito no muy educadamente Sparx.

Arya quería llorar, por culpa de la manera en que le grito Sparx, Spyro le agarro de la cintura y fue con todo el grupo, hacía el concurso, sintiendo lastimá de su amigo.


	4. 3·El plan de Tyzone

3

_EL PLAN DE TYZONE_

Había una mesa de madera, larga y grande, encima de un escenario de madera, era la misma mesa, por la que se estaban peleando las dos libélulas antes, nadie tenía ni idea por lo que habían pasado aquellas libélulas, seguramente estarán por ahí, en el festival descansando del trabajo.

Ese el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la primera prueba de Los Juegos de la Cosecha, el juego de beber. Donde consistía, en beberse cuatro jarras de zumo de parawa cada vez.

Algunos dirían, que beberse ese zumo era una locura, preferirían beberse un zumo mucho mas dulce antes que eso. Pero no era tan diferente, como ese juego que inventaron los piratas, que consistía en saber cuanto aguantaban en beber alcohol. Pero a todas las libélulas les encantaba beberse aquel zumo, no era la primera vez que hacían alguna locura.

Los jarras de metal ya estaban puestas en la mesa, había cinco jarras, que eran las que iban a utilizar los concursantes.

-Muy bien, concursantes, indicad quien es el quiere entrar, y preparaos para beberos una delicia muy picante -avisaba el presentador con tono eufórico.

El grupo de gente que estaba ahí delante, se reía de lo que decía el presentador.

Spyro, Sparx y el resto del grupo, aparecieron de entre la gente, Sparx todavía continuaba teniendo ese malhumor hacía Tyzone, que ahora lo convertía en un persona a la que no le gustaría estar delante. Spyro en ese momento que no había visto en Sparx, cada vez que se enfada por culpa de la persona que mas odia, se comporta de una forma turbulenta y en ocasiones absurda, ahora se comportaba teniendo un malhumor preocupante, no era de lo mas absurdo, a lo mejor.

Por otro esquina del escenario, los otros alcaldes ya se habían acomodado en sus asientos, se habían acomodado lo mas cómodo como para ver el juego.

-Ufff, nunca entenderé estos juegos -dijo el alcalde Frazer, que no entendía el concepto de diversión de el concurso.

-Oh, por favor -dijo la alcaldesa Ayba. -Si es lo mismo que cuando haces la tontería con tus hermanos, de saber cuanto aguantas manteniendo el trasero sentado en un cubo de hielo gigante. -Ayba carcajeo.

Los otros alcaldes también lo oyeron, y carcajearon también.

-Oh vamos, no hay nada mejor que tener el culo bien frío -se sentía avergonzádo el alcalde Frazer.

Carcajearon aún mas.

-Así si, si te dejas que se te congele el culo. Yo te lo caliento después -dijo el alcalde Kovor en forma de chiste.

Ahora en vez de carcajear, estallaron en risas.

Frazer se sentía avergonzado de todos los chistes que decían, era uno de los mejores alcaldes que hay en todo el valle, y estaba siendo humillado de esa forma.

-¡Oh! -se le ocurrió uno al alcalde Corab. -Y si por si acaso se le quema el trasero, lo tiro a uno de mis estanques.

Se carcajearon de aquel chiste.

Esto parecía una batalla, y el, la estaba perdiendo, necesitaba decir un chiste, se le ocurrió.

-¡Ah!, y lo dice la libélula verde, que en realidad es del agua, a lo mejor seguramente te tiraste a un foso maldito en el pueblo de Hiden y se te cambio el color, me equivoco -ese fue el chiste.

-Como -se extraño de lo que dijo.

Ahora todos, excepto el alcalde Hiden, se estaban mofando de el.

Ahora si que había ganado la batalla. Estaban todos tan sumidos en sus bromas que se habían olvidado de el concurso.

-¿Ahí alguno que participe en este juego? -preguntaba humorísticamente el presentador.

Esperaba que alguien siguiera el chiste, pero parecía que no.

-¿He dicho, si ahí alguno que participe en el juego? -seguían sin que le contestara alguien.

Sparx no sabía, si era un chiste malo o una pregunta retorica, pero de todas formas, el era uno de los concursantes.

-¡Yo soy uno! -grito Sparx mientras levanto el brazo para avisar quien era.

-¡Pues pasa aquí! -grito el presentador, movió el brazo para hacer que venga.

Sparx iba a hacer algo de lo que iba a arrepentirse después, no podía subirse a ese escenario en ese estado, Spyro tenía que detenerlo.

-Sparx, podrías parar un momento -Spyro agarro a Sparx del hombro para detenerlo.

-¿Que es lo quieres?, no ves que tenemos que concursar, para vencer a ese "ya sabes quien" -le quito de mala manera el brazo a Sparx, y le dijo egoístamente.

-Si, tenemos que vencer a Tyzone, pero no podemos si te comportas así -volvió a ponerle otra vez el brazo en el hombro a Sparx.

-Como, como un verdadero ganador -le quito otra vez el brazo a su hermano.

-En vez de convertirte en un desdichado ganador sincero, vas a ganar como un egoísta pusilánime como a Tyzone.

No se creía lo que había dicho su hermano de el.

-¿Vuelve a decírmelo? -le pregunto de manera inquietante.

-Egoísta pusilánime -dijo Spyro murmurando de manera insultante.

Sparx estallo en una bola de rabía, no soportaba que le hablaran así. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, se balanceo sobre Spyro a base de golpes y arañazos en la cara, ambos empezaron a pelearse el uno del otro, toda la gente miraba como se golpeaban sin parar, no entendían porque se estaban machando, estaban atrayendo demasiado la atención.

El presentador estaba viendo el conflicto entre los dos, y le parecía un grandísimo espectáculo.

-¡Vaya!, que tenemos aquí, a dos niños que se pelean por el puesto, vaya, nunca había visto una lucha como esa, esta podría haber sido la mejor batalla hecha en este pueblo. Dale fuerte -hablaba el presentador, como si fuera parte del espectáculo.

Los alcaldes, veían el conflicto desde sus sillas, y no entendían la diversión de ver a dos niños, viendo como se machacan el uno al otro.

-No entiendo, nadie nos dijo que habría lucha -dijo el alcalde Hiden sin comprender si ese conflicto era parte de los juegos.

-No, yo no creo, que sea parte de la fiesta -dijo la alcaldesa Ayba.

-Yo tampoco. Pero yo apuesto a todo al niño dorado -dijo el alcalde Kovor.

Spyro y Sparx no paraban de hacer todo tipo de cosas, entre morderse las alas y dándose puñetazos en la cara, los dos podrían estar así toda la noche sin parar, sin ganador. Pero Spyro era mucho mas grande que Sparx, eso le daba una oportunidad.

Ahora le mordió la cola a Sparx. Gimió de dolor Sparx.

-¡Ufff! -se sorprendió la gente del mordisco que le había dado, el presentador y los alcaldes, se sorprendieron también.

Spyro empezó a tironear a Sparx de un lado a otro, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Mientras toda la gente se distraía con el conflicto, el alcalde Roman llego al escenario, acompañado de sus dos hijos y un grupo de guardias. Miraba como aquellas dos libélulas se estaban masacrando el uno al otro como si fueran animales, no entendía porque nadie hacía algo al respecto. Se acerco al lado del presentador, que no se quitaba los ojos del conflicto, le toco el hombro, giro la cara y se sorprendío de quien era la persona.

-Señor alcalde.

-Que hace esta gente mirando a dos niños como se comportan "como niños", es que nunca han visto a dos niños combatiéndose entre si, haz algo al respecto y detén esto -le pidió el alcalde Roman, que parecía esto una feria, en vez de un festival.

-Si señor, ya lo hago.

Spyro tenía agarrado a Sparx contra el suelo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse de Spyro, mientras lo tenía agarrado, vio claramente por un ojo, que estaba Tyzone ahí, mofándose de los dos.

-Tyz...

Spyro le agarro bien fuerte, antes de que vaya hacia el.

-No lo hagas, Sparx, es una trampa -intento advertirle Spyro, que esto iba a propósito.

El presentador no tenía ni idea de como detener a esos dos, necesitaba a alguien del público para hacerlo. Si no los detenía se iba a meter en un lío.

-Haber... ¿Hay alguien de entre el público que pueda detener a esos dos? -pregunto a alguien deseando que se acabara.

-Yo -levanto la mano Arya, que había vuelto y con el resto, para aclarar las cosas.

-¡Ufff! -aquella libélula le había salvado el pellejo.

Arya agarro a los dos del cuello, para intentar separarles, como lo había hecho antes con Turk y Lewton.

-¡Chicos!, parad ya, mirad lo que estáis haciendo -intento con todas sus fuerzas de liberarlos a los dos de su bronca.

-No. Es el que tiene que parar -dijo Spyro, aguantando la respiración por culpa de los forcejos de Sparx.

-No, tu tienes que parar, me has llamado egoísta pusilánime -dijo Sparx, aguantando la respiración por culpa de los forcejos de Spyro.

Arya no entendía ha que venía esta bronca, pero tenía que separarlos ya.

-Muy bien. ¡Parad ya! -grito Arya de una manera que nunca la habían oído, los dos se quedaron de piedra al oír ese grito.

Después de que les hubiera gritado, al final cesaron, y la hicieron caso.

Ahora que todo se había tranquilizado, iban a contar porque se estaban pelean-do.

-Muy bien, ¿ahora porque os estabais peleando?

Los dos no sabían cual iba a decir que.

-Porque Sparx se esta comportando como un borde, por la manía de intentar ganar a Tyzone e impedir que se salga con la suya -se explicó Spyro.

-Sparx -le pidió Arya que ahora el le contase.

-Porque me ha llamado, egoísta pusilánime -se explicó Sparx.

Ahora que los dos ya se habían explicado, ahora tenían que hacer las paces.

-Muy bien, Spyro, pídele perdón a tu hermano -le pidió.

-Lo siento, siento haberte dicho eso -le dijo Spyro con sinceridad y amabilidad.

Sparx se lo pensó un momento en perdonarlo.

-No importa, ya esta todo bien -dijo Sparx agarrando de la mano a Sparx, para señalar que ya habían hecho las paces entre ellos dos.

Spyro se lo pensó, aunque haya sido una palabra grosera, era la verdad.

-Sparx, siento habértelo dicho pero era la verdad -afirmó brevemente.

Se quejo Sparx, porque ya estaban otra vez con lo mismo.

-Si te estas comportando como... no como un "siento decírtelo", egoísta pusilánime, sino como un borde obsesivo -aclaró Spyro.

Sparx y Arya, se extrañaron aquella última frase, no tenía sentido.

-¿Que significa eso? -pregunto Sparx, sin aclarar ya todo este tema.

-¿El que? -no lo entendió.

-Borde obsesivo.

Ahora se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía sentido para el.

-No lo se es que, todo esto, me esta volviendo loco -Spyro se golpeaba la mano contra la cara, porque se le estaban mezclando las palabras.

-No, mira, lo que quiero decir es que, cada vez que Tyzone hace algo que te cabrea, tu te comportas de una nueva manera, y esta noche acabas de hacerlas todas las maneras que se te ocurren.

-Si es verdad, hoy ya has hecho todo esos...-Arya pensó en la frase para definir el comportamiento de Sparx. -Cambios de humor, eso es lo que tienes, cambios de humor.

-Cambios de humor -se extraño Sparx, se extraño que puso otra voz muy refinada al decir esa frase.

-Si es verdad, tienes cambios de humor -Spyro chasqueo los dedos al darse cuenta de que era eso.

-Yo no tengo cambios de humor -replico Sparx.

-Sí, si que lo tienes, pequeña libélula -dijo Turk, que apareció junto con el resto de los amigos, que parecía que otra vez habían desaparecido.

-Como, tu también -reprocho extrañado.

-Si, siempre haces eso -Turk sostenía algo en la mano pero no se veía muy bien que era.

Ahora que había aparecido el resto, Spyro vio algo que no entendía. Porque estaban todos separándose, yéndose y viniendo de un lado para el otro, es que no podían estar todos juntos en un mismo lugar, estar haciendo lo mismo. Esto era demasí-ado raro.

-Un momento, no entiendo, porque estáis desapareciendo todo el rato, es como si fuerais unos magos, que aparecen en un mal momento y nos ayudan a resolver este embrollo -se definió Spyro haciendo gestos raros con las manos.

Los tres rieron.

-Ah, es que ahora fui, a que el alcalde Kovor me firmara un autógrafo, y lo he conseguido, mira -Turk le enseño a Spyro, un papel impreso en tela, con el dibujo del estampado oficial de Alas de Acero, con una firma que decidía _Que los ancestros te acompañen siempre, Kovor, alcalde de Alas de Acero._

_-_Vaya -se sorprendió Spyro al ver ese autógrafo, pensar que era de un alcalde de grandísimo poder.

-Si, y mira que esta ahí -Turk levantó la mano y empezó a saludar al alcalde Kovor que estaba todavía sentado en el mismo lugar junto con los otros alcaldes.

El alcalde Kovor vio a lo lejos quien le saludaba, y este le saludo también. Turk y Spyro le saludaron desde allí a lo lejos, hasta se veía como les sonreía.

-Si, entiendo eso, de que querías darle un autógrafo, pero ahora no entiendo, antes, ¿que era lo que estabais haciendo?

Turk pensó.

-Es que necesitábamos que Turk aprendiera a influir algunos líquidos, como después va a beberse el parawa, necesitaba darle algunos consejos para que no estallara -contó Lewton, luego rio disimuladamente.

-Pero el tío lo hace de pena -dijo Grunch.

Turk se estaba avergonzado. Parecía que otra vez iba a estallar de furia.

-No es que no pueda, es que es de lo mas complicado -grito Turk a todo ellos quejándose de que no podía.

-Tranquilo, amigo -intentaron que Turk se calmara un poco, porque si no iba a arrasar todo el festival.

En ese momento, una voz sonó del escenario.

-Bueno, parece que hay un concursante, que parece que no va asistir -decía el presentador desde el escenario.

Sparx se acordó, había mencionado que iba a asistir, pero por culpa de la tacañería de Spyro, este le impidió que se mostrara, se golpeo la cabeza, al darse cuenta de su olvido, queria morirse del sufrimiento.

-¿Así que hay algún otro mas que pase? -pregunto usando el mismo tono que utiliza para hacer chistes delante del público.

-Yo, estoy dentro -dijo Tyzone, levanto la mano para señalar quien era.

-¡Que! -se sorprendió Sparx al oír la voz de la persona que había dicho eso.

El resto se sorprendió también, no se acordaban de que participa y ademas era por eso por lo que habían hecho la apuesta. El presentador se quedo ausente en su mente, no sabía que el hijo del alcalde iba a participar. Esto seguramente va a ser un horror, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Vaya, no tenía de que el futuro alcalde vaya a participar -dijo humorísticamente, aunque en realidad era sarcasmo.

La gente movió la cabeza arriba y abajo como una respuesta afirmativa, aunque en realidad estaban disimulando porque tenían miedo.

-Que pasa, no dije mi padre antes que todos nosotros iguales -dijo sarcásticamente, luego río descaradamente.

El presentador miró de reojo al alcalde, Tyzone había convertido esa frase, en una manera de igualar las responsabilidades de su padre, con sus caprichos oscuros. Tyzone miraba al presentador con unos ojos platónicos que expresaban su sarcasmo, reía mientras lo miraba, el presentador se quedo ausente, no tenía idea de que decir, temiendo a que dijera algo malo, y el otro se cabrearía tanto, que seguramente ordenaría a su padre que le exilie del pueblo o que lo mate. Trago saliva antes de contestar.

-Bueno si, pero me parece un poco raro que partícipe, digamos... -le cortó Tyzone la conversación.

Tyzone le puso el dedo índice encima de la cara y empezó a moverlo de izquierda a derecha como un gestó de negación, hacía ruidos con la boca al hacerlo.

-No, querido presentador -dijo Tyzone, comportándose como un si fuera un alcalde experto.

La gente sabía lo que iba a pasar, iba a decir otra cosa rara que seguramente es una estupidez que no vale la pena escuchar y solamente la entiende el porque esta en su cabeza. La gente quería quejarse pero no podía, por miedo de Tyzone, tendrían que soportar lo que iba a decir Tyzone. Si alguien tuviera agallas, le tiraría una piedra para que se fuera a otra parte y que no nos molestara mas, de ahí se convertiría un nuevo juego para el festival, "TIRO AL TYZONE", seguro que iba a ser todo un exíto, pensó Sparx, que el es el que más tenia ganas de tirarle una piedra, para hacerle callar.

-No todos somos iguales, como ha dicho mi padre antes. -contó. -Eso significa que hasta la mas insignificante de todas las libélulas que hay aquí, es igual.

Clayton le hizo gracia lo que dijo, y empezó a reír como siempre. A Tyzone no le hizo gracia que su hermano se riera.

-¡Ummm! -le hizo una queja como una advertencia de aviso.

Clayton se callo, entendió aquel aviso.

Hasta los otros alcaldes, estaban prestando atención a Tyzone, aunque no tenían ni idea de como se comportaba, ni quien era, nadie le había dicho que el alcalde Roman tenía un hijo de lo mas retorcido.

-Como iba diciendo. No importa si eres, fuerte, rudo, mezquino, débil... -Tyzone no paraba de decir todo tipo de sinónimos sin parar.

Turk hizo ruidos de ronquidos a propósito, para burlarse de todas las cosas que decía, porque era un rollo de discurso, estaba mucho mejor el que había dicho su padre.

Lewton y Grunch, se rieron de los ronquidos de Turk. Turk también se rio.

-Y hasta, insignificante -termino de contar.

-Seguro que es el insignificante -dijo Sparx a Spyro.

Spyro rio, aunque no demasiado, lo único que pensaba era en Sparx, y que el problema no se había solucionado.

-Aunque lo creías gente, yo soy un insignificante.

-¡Como! -se sorprendió el grupo. Había dicho lo que había dicho.

Llevaban mucho tiempo, esperando que Tyzone se dijera a sí mismo como era en realidad, y ahora lo había dicho delante de todo el mundo, aquí había algo que no cuadra.

La gente también se estaban preguntando lo mismo, se susurraban los unos a los otros. El alcalde Roman no se creía que su hijo se hubiera dicho eso, se le quedaron los ojos tan abiertos como platos, miro al guardia, este indico que tampoco sabía nada, volvió a mirar a Tyzone. Los otros se pensaban que era una manera de expresar coraje y valor como alcalde, en vez de volverse locos como la gente, se volvieron lo-cos por pensar, que podría ser digno de alcalde.

-Si, yo soy un insignificante, tanto que posiblemente no sea digno de nada, como ser alcalde.

Volvió a sorprenderse cada vez el grupo con mas intensidad que antes. Sparx necesitaba beberse algo para luego esculpirlo, porque desmayarse por culpa de oír esas palabras venidas de la peor persona que conocía.

A Roman le entró un ataque de extrañitud, no sabía bien que era, pero si necesitaba que alguien le pellizcara, por si acaso esto era un sueño.

-Pero claro, una persona insignificante no puede ser alcalde, y no puede gobernar a su gente -la cosa se estaba llevando a un nivel nefasto. -Pero respondedme a una pregunta -la gente se acerco. -¿Para que hacemos estos juegos?

La gente se sorprendió de la pregunta, no entendieron el concepto de que quería decir, parecía una pregunta a la que es de tontos que no la supieran, pero la forma en que lo dijo parecía otra cosa.

-¡Que! -se dijo Sparx a sí mismo.

Los alcaldes se hablaban entre ellos, pensaron que aquella pregunta era una respuesta clave a la que ellos tenían que responder, eso lo convertía en un alcalde muy inteligente.

-Sí, durante mucho tiempo, hemos creído, que para celebrar, el día de la libertad de las libélulas. Para conmemorar a esos valientes granjeros, que arriesgaron su vida por la nuestra.

-Si -dijo la gente, tenía mucha razón aquella historia ya se la conocían de siempre.

-Pero pensadlo por un momento -prestaron atención, esto no parecía ser ninguna tontería, no como hace las de siempre. -Aquellos granjeros, eran personas insignificantes. Granjeros que se pasaban todo el día haciendo lo mismo de siempre -se aclaro la gente. -Conreaban el pasto, cosechaban sus huertos, alimentaban a los anímales, y todo eso durante años -se pensaban cada vez mas eso, tenía mucho razón en lo que decía, todos los granjeros siempre hacen lo mismo, y estos hicieron algo histórico. -Pero entonces, que hicieron un día. Se hartaron de que los trataran como simples bichos. Entonces se unieron entre si, y formaron un grupo de combate para vencer al los opresores que nos mantenían aplastados bajos sus botas -se puso euforíco Tyzone, la gente gritaba dando ánimos a los granjeros que los habían salvado. Sparx y Spyro se empezaban a asustar, parecían que hacían caso a Tyzone, sin olvidar el daño que les hacía. Roman no se creía lo que veía, estaba haciendo que la gente se apoyara por encima de sus palabras, seguía pensando que esto era un sueño, necesitaba apuradamente que alguien le pellizcara. Los alcaldes volvieron a hablarse entre sí, pensaron que ademas de tener coraje, valor y inteligencia, tenía carácter, estaban mas decididos que nunca, que era perfecto para ser alcalde. -Lo hicieron, lucharon hasta el final y vencieron, la paz se hizo para las libélulas, y una cosa también cambio, que somos una de las especies mas valoradas en Skylands -grito Tyzone de jubilo, la gente grito de jubilo cada vez mas, les encantaba todo lo que decía. Ahora en vez de querer que alguien le pellizcara, quería que se le cayera la boca de lo asombrado que estaba. A los otros alcaldes si que se les había caído la boca, al alcalde Hiden se le caía la baba de lo asombrado que estaba, una de las babas se le cayo en la punta de la cola del alcalde Frazer, se quejo del asco que era. -Por donde iba -se maseaja los ojos haciendo el gesto de que pensaba, imitando los chistes del presentador. -Así, antes dije que para que eran los juegos, los juegos son una celebración, celebrar el día en que acabo con nuestro sufrimiento, el día en que dejaron de ser libélulas insignificantes a ser héroes -grito de nuevo de jubilo la gente, por accidente también grito de jubilo Turk, Sparx lo miraba con una cara que era la misma que ponía Tyzone para que se callara su hermano, Turk reconoció su error, se avergonzó de sí mismo. -Pero no solo es eso, es para demostrar que eres tan valiente como un granjero, una prueba que solo un insignificante puede hacer, porque si ganas, dejas de ser un insignificante y te conviertes en uno de esos granjeros héroes, así que, quien quiera meterse en los Juegos de la Cosecha, que venga aquí y desafíe su coraje -un grupo de libélulas levantaban la mano, diciendo que querían meterse en los juegos y convertirse en un granjero héroe. _Estoy ganando,_pensó Tyzone. -No importa si eres insignificante, rudo, mezquino y débil o cualquier otra cosa. Porque de todas formas, todos somos iguales -la gente reacciono con unos gritos y aplausos que nunca se habían oído antes, era como un estallido de voces, en ningún momento se habían escuchado unos gritos así, excepto por los del discurso del alcalde Roman, que eso si que había sido un estallido de voces, pero este fue como una bomba, y tan solo habían pasado unos minutos, y ya toda la gente estallo de alegría, Tyzone le había ganado a su padre.

-¡Tyzone, Tyzone, Tyzone, Tyzone, Tyzo... -gritaba la gente su nombre, se habían olvidado de lo terrible que era, y ahora le tenían confianza por sus argu-mentos.

A los alcaldes se les levantaba el alma del cuerpo por oír todas esas palabras, se levantaron de sus asientos de una, para aplaudir a Tyzone por su discurso, nunca estuvieron tan contentos de haber oído aquello, estaban tan animados, que tres de los alcaldes se pusieron a llorar, el alcalde Corab se secó las lagrimas con un trozo de tela que había cogido antes. Ahora si que estaban seguros de que era el candidato perfecto para ser el nuevo alcalde de Ala Rocosa.

El alcalde Roman también lloraba, pensó que por fin su hijo había cambiado y se había convertido en una persona mejor, nunca había estado tan orgulloso de su hijo, teniendo en cuenta que era aquel monstruo que aterrorizaba a todo el pueblo. _Un momento_, se dio cuenta de que si entonces había cambiado, el guardia que le dijo todas aquellas cosas, se había equivocado con su hijo. Se acerco al guardia, este también estaba aplaudiendo, igual que todos los otros guardias.

-Oh, señor alcalde -se sorprendió de verle. -Buena actuación la de su hijo.

-Si, muy buena -dijo muy serio.

El guardia vio como le miraba el alcalde, mostraba la cara de arrepentimiento y enfado que mostraba antes cuando supo lo de su hijo. Parecía estar enfadado con el, no sabía por que, pero le estaba machacando con una bronca que parecía salirse de sus ojos, la cabeza le iba a estallar, si seguía viendo ese rostro frustrante, necesitaba saber porque lo miraba así, porque sino iba a salir corriendo para salvar su vida de la frustración del alcalde.

-¿Pasa algo, señor? -le pregunto tímidamente, esperando a que no reaccionara de una manera brusca.

-Bueno si -le dijo con un tono muy callado. Se froto los dedos, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

El guardia trago saliva, pensó que por alguna razón extraña, se había convertído en otra persona, una persona que lo iba a matar.

-Antes me dijiste, que mi hijo, era una libélula de lo mas cruel, que no paraba de torturar a la gente, y que todo el mundo lo quería ver muerto.

-Si, eso mismo dije, porque lo dice -se aclaro diciendo las palabras muy deprisa porque no entendía a que venía ese tema ahora.

-Pues mira -Roman le enseño a su hijo contemplando como toda la gente le aplaudía y le daba ánimos.

-No lo entiendo, señor, ¿que quiere que vea? -sabía bien lo que estaba viendo, pero no quería decírselo, porque no quería se cabrearía mucho mas de lo que ya estaba ahora.

No podía creer que no entendiera lo que veía.

-Como un niño de lo mas cruel y retorcido, podría hacer que toda esa gente, le apoyara. ¿No te parece muy raro? -le agarro del cuello al guardia, la cara de Roman se le puso mucho mas tensa.

El guardia se había dado cuenta, pensó que aquel discurso era una muestra de gratitud, y que todo lo que había dicho antes se lo había inventado, para que se asustara.

-No señor, usted se equivoca, su hijo es todo lo que le dicho -intento de decirle la verdad, pero no quería escuchar nada.

-Así -se cabreo mas. -Entonces por que toda esa gente no lo esta matando a golpes, quieres explicármelo.

-No lo se, ahí algo aquí que no cuadra -se estaba poniendo nervioso al intentar salvar su pellejo.

-¡Que no cuadra, que no cuadra! Que mi hijo es buena persona después de todo.

-No, mire lo que quiero decir es...

-¿Que mas quieres decir? -doblo los codos de forma interrogante.

El guardia ya no tenía idea de que mas decir. Dijera lo que dijera, solo haría caso a su hijo siendo aclamado por toda esa gente, no podía hacer nada, excepto ser un tonto que se había equivocado con sus principios.

-Nada, no tengo nada que decir -bajo la cabeza mostrando su vergüenza y lealtad al alcalde.

Quedo orgulloso de la decisión que había hecho, estaba enfadado por lo que había dicho, pero ahora que había admitido su error, se sentía mas aliviado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hubiera dicho, por su culpa, este estuvo a punto de retirar su puesto por el miedo de que su hijo fuese cruel.

Se acerco al oído del guardia.

-Como vuelvas, ha decir una cosa mas sobre mi hijo, te despido y por si acaso, te vas de este pueblo y no vuelves nunca más -murmuró el alcalde. -¿Entendido?

-Si -dijo sintiendo pánico.

-Muy bien -se alejo el alcalde.

Ahora ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer, estaba perdido, sabía bien de que el niño era cruel, si algún día el niño hiciera algo terrible, ya sera demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Si el alcalde se hubiera dado cuenta por el mismo, haría algo con su hijo, pero ahora no lo estaba viendo tal cual como la gente lo veía, y ese odio que tenía la gente se había ido, solamente porque había dicho un argumento de lo más sincero, si la gente seguía pensando que su hijo había cambiado, se arrepentirían de haberle hecho caso, y después todos sufrirán... lo que sea que tenga planeado. Vio al alcalde dándole las gracias a los otros alcaldes, escuchaba perfectamente lo que decía cada uno, lo que decían era: _que estaban orgullosos de su hijo y su manera de pensar en el pueblo y las libélulas. _Dios mio. Ahora todos pensaban que era un santo, un niño bueno que había sacado sus buenas ideas de su padre, ahora los hombres mas poderosos de todo el valle pensaban lo mismo, y era peor, porque si les decía lo mismo, en vez de exiliarlo lo matarían por traición y faltad de lealtad. La única oportunidad de detener a un futuro demonio, había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba esperar lo peor.

El grupo no entendía porque le estaban saludando, era loca y retorcida libélula de siempre, que había cambiado sus palabras. Algo aquí había cambiado y no era Tyzone, era la gente, con solamente decir unas palabras de lo mas sinceras y aplacíbles como si fuera una obra de teatro y el fuera el actor principal de la obra, con sola-mente decir la frase definitiva de la obra, ya le daban el premio al mejor actor teatral, la gente iba a sufrir si le hacían caso a Tyzone. Spyro tuvo una idea, empezar a gritar: _Tyzone es malo, os esta mintiendo, no os lo __creáis, todo esto es un engaño, no podéis creerle__, __es un truco. _Si, esa era la frase que le iba a gritar a la gente para que le escu-charan y se dieran cuenta de que era mentira.

-¡Tyz... -justo cuando iba a gritar aquello, una muchedumbre le agarro por la espalda y se lo llevaba consigo, también al resto del grupo se lo llevo la tundra de gente enfurecida. Spyro gritaba de dolor cada vez que una persona le daba un golpe en la cabeza por ir empujándolo hacía atrás, vio también como estaban sufriendo los otros, no paraban de recibir empujones, parecía que la gente no le importaba si le estaba golpeando a alguien, si le decías que tuvieras mas cuidado, ellos te contestaban que era un golpe de nada, que gente mas egoísta.

Miro para delante, y vio a Sparx que parecía que no se lo había llevado la tundra de gente, peor aún. No se había movido de ahí desde que escuchaba a Tyzone pronunciar su discurso. No tenía ni idea de por que estaba quieto ahí mismo, pero tenía que sacarlo urgentemente de ahí. Intento de llegar hasta donde estaba Sparx, pero era imposible, la gente era como una ola que se lo estaba llevando la corriente, cada vez que daba un paso diferente, una libélula se lo llevaba hacía atrás, no entendía exactamente como es que tenían tanta fuerza las libélulas si eran unos insectos de lo más débiles, a lo mejor era verdad sobre el dicho ese de que los insectos tienen mucha fuerza. Intento de probarlo con gritos, pero había demasiado y no se oía nada.

-¡Sparx! -hasta le parecía difícil hablar, porque no paraban de chocar detrás de el. -¡Sparx! -volvió a decirlo, pero era imposible, es como si estuviera hablando con un fantasma, Sparx estaba tan quieto, que parecía que Spyro estuviera viendo alucinaciones, la vista se le dejaba tan borrosa que parecía estar viendo a una silueta ennegrecida en vez de su hermano. Volvió a intentar de gritarle. Entonces cuando iba a gritarle, una libélula le golpeo muy fuerte por la espalda, cayo al suelo después de haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte, pero no fue para tanto, pero cuando se levanto, sintió que se había mordido la lengua, se lo toco, le dolía un montón, antes le habían golpeado en la boca, y ahora por culpa de otra persona mas, hizo que se mordiera la lengua. Ahora la tundra de gente ya había disminuido y todos estaban yendo directos hacía el escenario. Se acordó de que sus amigos fueron arrastrados, no los vio por ninguna parte, a lo mejor fueron arrastrados hacía muy atrás o el fue quien fue arrastrado hacía atrás. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, tenía que ir a buscar a Sparx, todavía estaba en el mismo sitio, quieto como una estatua, tenía que sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente.

Un montón de gente se amontonaban delante del escenario, querían tocar y hablar con Tyzone, estaban todos como si fuera una persona famosa y quisieran su autógrafo, entre todos ellos, solamente había una persona que no se comportaba como todo el mundo, Sparx.

Después de ver como toda la gente le decía cosas y querían amontonarse encíma de el como si fuera la persona más querida del pueblo, Sparx se quedo quieto, pero no quieto de que estaba viendo algo y tardara en reaccionar, sino más bien de que algo en el se había roto y como no pudo soportarlo se quedo vacío desde dentro, sin decir nada y sin mostrar alguna emoción. Se quedo mirando a Tyzone viendo como le daba la mano a toda la gente, la gente pasaba de largo sin darse cuenta de que había una libélula parada en medio, era como un fantasma en medio de gente viva y nadie lo veía.

-Tyzone, dejame que partícipe en el concurso -dijo una niña libélula que le estaba agarrando la mano de Tyzone.

-Oh, lo siento, pero no puedes participar en los juegos, excepto en los juegos, excepto el... ya sabes cual -dijo Tyzone haciéndose el hombre encantador, para hacerle gustar mas a la gente, y a las mujeres.

La libélula y su amiga reían tontamente como locas de lo que pensaban, pensaban que las iban a invitar al baile.

Tyzone pensó, podría haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, el engañarle a la gente de esta forma, y ahora tiene mucha gente presionándolo encima.

Mientras tanto, Clayton estaba no muy cerca de donde estaba su hermano, veía como un montón de libélulas se apilaban entre sí como una manda de anímales locamente desfavorecidos solamente para agarrar las manos de su hermano, le habría gustado que aquellas personas se lo llevaran consigo para ser libre de los abusos de su hermano. Aquello que veía le hacía mucha gracia, cada empujón que daba la gente hacía que se tronchara un poco más. Un par de mujeres que estaban entre el público se estaban peleando por saber quien iba a felicitar a Tyzone, no paraban de empujarse una y otra vez, la libélula que empezó todo le dio una bofetada a la otra, aquella bofetada hizo que se oyera un gran estruendo, ahora las dos se daban bofetadas la una a la otra. Clayton se moría de la risa, _eso no podía haber pasado, si Tyzone no se hubiera mostrado tan sincero. _Se dio cuenta, como es posible que su hermano se mostrara tan simpático y inconformista, sabiendo que su deseo es tenerlos a todos esclavizados, no lo entendía porque ahora, después de tantos años, se comportaba como una buena persona.

-¡Tyzone, Tyzone, Tyzone! -le gritaba a su hermano.

Tyzone que mientras tanto, seguía contestando a las preguntas que decían las libélulas que se le acercaban, escuchaba sin parar los gritos de su hermano.

Se quejo.

-¡Que quieres! -grito Tyzone enfadado, porque ahora tenía un momento de gloría, y ahora su hermano le estaba quitando su momento.

-Ven aquí -le hizo el gesto de que venga hacía el.

Se quejo Tyzone aún mas.

-Disculpadme chicas, ahora mismo vuelvo -dijo Tyzone con un tono persuasivo.

Las dos libélulas que estaban hablando con el, reían como locas y agitando las manos de un lado a otro, cada cosa que decía Tyzone, para ellas hacía que se les bombeara el corazón haciéndose gigantesco.

Ahí mismo, Sparx veía como se comportaban como locas por Tyzone. En su mente pensó. _Que veían en el, si no les interesa para nada, las mujeres __están__ locas._

Tyzone fue directo hacía donde estaba su hermano, pensó que seguramente iba a ser alguna tontería sin sentido que no valía ver para nada y solamente le hacía gracia Clayton, y tenía que obligarle a que viniera para verlo, justo cuando tenía un momento de gloría que jamas tuvo. Se acerco a el, mostrando una cara de enfado.

-¡Por que me has hecho llamar, como no sea importante, te doy! -le alzo el puño significando que lo iba a golpear.

-Podrías esperar un momento -le puso las manos encima para que se tranquilizara durante unos segundos.

Tyzone bajo el puño.

-No lo entiendo, tu dijiste que querías mostrarte ante ellos, como un rey superior, pero ahora, te estas mostrando como tu padre, no lo comprendo.

Tyzone se dio cuenta, no le había dicho nada a su hermano, sobre su nuevo plan para ser alcalde.

-Oh, dios, como no me acorde -se golpeo la mano en la cabeza, al darse cuenta de su error, en realidad hacía como si le importase haberse olvidado de aquello, pero no le importaba nada en absoluto. Tyzone se río sarcásticamente. -Veras, es mejor que piensen que soy un hombre todo y cordial y valeroso, antes que una cruel y retorcida libélula.

Clayton no comprendía el concepto de su nueva idea, se le quería caer la ca-beza de escuchar aquella idea.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Clayton intentando de comprender el mismo la respuesta de ese plan.

Tyzone quería cabrearse con el por no escucharle, pero tenía que mantenerse sereno para toda la gente del pueblo.

-Veras, cuando entonces sea alcalde, ellos tendrán mucha mas confianza en mí, creerán que les defenderé, pero en realidad, los gobernare a todos.

-Oh -ahora lo entendió Clayton, se asombro de ese plan. -Si, muy buen plan.

-Si, pero no es solo, creo que esos otros alcaldes, ahora también confían en mi -señalo Tyzone a los alcaldes. -Yo también les haré lo mismo.

-¿Como?

-Cuando haya gobernado este pueblo, dirige a mis hombre hasta sus pueblos, y entonces atacare a toda su gente, y me haré con sus pueblos, y luego todos sus hombres que ahora serán míos, los distribuiré por todo las islas de Skylands y entonces me habré hecho con el planeta entero.

-¡Ah! -Clayton se asombro tanto de ese plan que se le abrió la boca tanto que parecía que se le iba a partir. -Eres terrible.

-Si, soy terrible -se dijo a sí mismo.

Clayton se dio cuenta de que su hermano era mas terrible de lo que pensaba, a cada momento no paraba de pensar en una nueva idea de mantener a todo el mundo gobernado, tenía que decírselo a alguien, pero ahora no podía, la gente pensaba que era aquello que ahora todos pensaban, y ademas si alguien lo dijera, su hermano iría a por el, y le haría mucho daño. Miró a su hermano, que mostraba esa cara de egoísmo de siempre.

-Voy a volver al escenario, ¿tienes algo más que decirme, antes de quitarme mi momento de gloría, aunque sea falso. -le pregunto sarcásticamente, obligando a que no dijera nada mas, porque ahora había perdido mucho tiempo.

Clayton quería decir algo más, pero sabía bien, de que su hermano no quería escuchar nada más de el, vio que se apretaba el puño, se preparaba para darle un puñetazo. Mejor no decir nada.

-No, nada más -se expresó Clayton.

-Bien -dijo Tyzone siniestramente.

Como es posible tener un hermano como ese, pensó Clayton. Ya estaba harto de que le pasara estas cosas, deseaba que Tyzone no hubiera nacido, todo habría sido mejor sin el.

Sparx todavía seguía en el mismo lugar, quería creer que no hubiera pasado todo esto, esta iba a ser su noche, y ahora Tyzone se lo estaba quitando, Tyzone no lo sabía pero ya estaba ganando a Sparx. Solo hacía falta que dijera un discurso de lo mas simple y luego la gente se amontona delante de el, como si fuera una estrella y hubiera ganado un premio, y eso era todo lo necesario para desmotivar a una libélula.

Aparecía mucha gente a su alrededor, no paraba de venir gente. Había tanta gente que parecía que algunos no eran de este pueblo, entonces que hacían aquí, pensó Sparx. Ese sentimiento de amistad, que siempre había tenido se iba yendo, se estaba transformando en un sentimiento de soledad y culpa, lo único que quedaba de el, era su cuerpo, flotando en medio de algo que no quería ver. Se cansó de tanto de estar así, que se dejo caer así sin más, Sparx cayo arrodillado en la tierra, esa caída hizo un gran brusco que lo oyó la gente.

Se sorprendió la gente que estaba alrededor, de ver caer una libélula, les parecío un poco raro ver una desplomándose en medio de algo importante.

Sparx quedo arrodillado en delante del público, poniendo una cara de tristeza y soledad en su rostro, movía la cabeza de lado a lado, como dándole vueltas a su cabeza continuando aún sin creerse de que todo lo que sucedía estuviera pasando.

A unos pocos metros de donde estaba. Su hermano Spyro se dirigía hacía el, sentía todavía el dolor de aquel mordisco en la lengua, pero a cada paso que daba se le iba un poco el dolor. Intentó de pasar entre la gente para llegar hacía donde estaba Sparx, ahora vio que su hermano parecía haberse caído, pensó que algo grave le había pasado, continuaba gritando para saber si aún le respondía.

-¡Sparx! -grito Spyro de una manera incomprensible, por culpa de ese dolor de lengua que tenía que le hacía que se le rebotaran las palabras.

Tyzone volvió de vuelta al escenario, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había pa-sado hace unos minutos.

-Lo siento gente, siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto pero... -en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que el público no le estaba prestando atención, sino mas bien a ese que estaba apoyada contra la tierra y no se movía. -Oh dios -vio que aquella libélula era Sparx, su alías, que estaba ahí, con un aspecto de parecer muerto, antes su hermano le había privado de su momento por unos minutos, y ahora se lo estaba quitando la persona a la que mas odiaba de todos los que estaban ahí, sintió unas ganas de bajar ahí y darle unos manotazos para que reaccionara y se vaya de ahí, pero si lo hacía se arruinaría su plan.

La gente continuaba mirando a Sparx, se preguntaban que le pasaba, podían ayudarle a que se levantara, pero por el aspecto que tenía, tenían miedo de ayudarle.

El vacío de Sparx, era cada vez mas grande, ya todo por lo que había pasado ya no importaba nada, lo único que le importaba ahora era que le habían vencido. Sintió un extraño foco de calor, le estaba molestando un poco, miro hacía arriba, los ojos de Sparx se habían vuelto muy blancos, las lagrimas en vez de que se le cayeran de sus ojos, se amontonaban en si. Miro delante y vio a Tyzone mirándolo de cerca, sus ojos estaban tan empapados en lagrimas, que se le distorsionaba la vista, unas antorchas que había a lo lejos del escenario, hacían que la luz de sus llamaradas se le agrandaran formando unos reflejos de luz que cubrían a Tyzone haciéndolo parecer un ser imaginario y a la vez monstruoso, luego aparecieron otros seres mas. Sparx pensaba que eran demonios que venían a por el, porque ya se le había acabado su tiempo, que ya era su hora.

-¿Que queréis? -pregunto Sparx a esos seres creyendo que le iban a hablar, pero eran solo parte de su imaginación.

_Que vengas con nosotros_, eso fue lo que dijeron los seres.

Sparx contuvo la respíracíon.

-Todavía no he acabado -se exclamo Sparx.

La silueta de aquellos seres se volvía oscura, significando que estaban enfadados.

Sparx no comprendía por que habían aparecido, y porque le decían esas cosas, pero ver aquello le hacía comprender que no estaba derrotado y eso era solo una excusa para que se dejase vencer a sí mismo. El mismo lo sabía.

La gente que había alrededor veía que Sparx estaba hablando con alguien, pero en realidad estaba hablando solo, pero no entendían exactamente de lo que decía, solo se oían murmullos. La gente pensaba que estaba loco.

Tyzone miraba como Sparx lo miraba como un lunático, no entendía porque lo miraba así, pero le daba asco, mucho mas asco que su hermano Clayton.

Spyro por fin paso entre la multitud, vio que toda la gente se había quedado quieta mirando a Sparx, en vez de parecer del festival una fiesta, parecía mas bien un funeral, porque estaban todos tan callados y tan silencioso que lo parecía. Miraba como se había quedado tieso ahí delante, no entendía porque estaba así, se fijo que no se hubiera hecho daño, no parecía tener alguna herida. Se quedo parado un momento antes de acercarse hacía el, vio como toda la gente lo miraba, sabían que era su hermano, su mirada era como una pregunta de por que no estaba con el cuando pasó todo esto, Spyro pensó en decirles que era por culpa de ellos que lo apartaron, pero no tenía tiempo para buscarse una bronca. No parecía que lo que le hubiera pasado algo por culpa de una de las personas que estaban ahí. Sintió que alguien le carraspeaba, e-ra Tyzone que le estaba haciendo señas desde el escenario, mostraba una cara de en-fado, no sabía porque lo miraba así, a excepto de que los odiaba a los dos, movió la cabeza en dirección a Sparx, ahora se dio cuenta de cual era el problema, seguramen-te era por culpa de Tyzone, debió de decirle o hacerle algo a Sparx para dejarle en ese estado. Tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero la gente se enfadaría, y echarían a el y a Sparx del festival. Era mejor que no le dijera nada y arreglara el problema.

Mas allá de donde se estaba produciendo el incidente, Arya, Turk, Lewton y Grunch, se despertaron después de haber recibido tantos empujones que los habían apartado de Spyro y Sparx. Turk y Grunch fueron los primeros en levantarse, les crujía todo el cuerpo, cada movimiento que hacían era peor que el anterior, tenían el cuerpo doblado. Luego Lewton fue el segundo en levantarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo pe-ro no de la misma forma que los otros, sintió algo en la boca, de alguna forma se había tragado un montón de tierra, escupió toda esa tierra marrón que tenía dentro.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Lewton quitándose restos de tierra en la lengua.

Turk intento de recordar que había pasado, tenía como si le hubieran aplastado con un mazo, le daba vueltas todo.

-Creo que se nos llevo la gente la encima -dijo Turk con la mandíbula doblada. Aquella gente le había hecho de todo.

-A mí me parece que nos embistieron un grupo de trols -dijo Grunch.

Turk se río, le parecía gracioso aquello, debido a que había algunos trols que parecían enormes, y eran capaces de aplastar a sus oponentes. Es como si fuera cierto que les hubieran aplastado.

La ultima en despertarse fue Arya, que estaba unos pocos metros alejados de ellos, ella era la única que no había sufrido tanto, lo único que tenía era que le dolía la cabeza después de haber recibido severamente un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay dios! -se quejo al tocarse el pequeño chichón que tenía en la frente.

No tenía ni idea de porque estaba ahí, lo único que recordaba era que Tyzone había dicho un discurso que había vuelto loca a la gente, y fueron todos hacía el, luego después de eso una tundra de gente se los llevo a todos encima y perdió de vista a Spyro y a Sparx. Un momento, Spyro y Sparx. Arya se acordó de que se habían separado de los otros dos, y hacía un buen rato que estaban todos en medio de ninguna parte, posiblemente les había pasado lo mismo a ellos, deben de estar por ahí, pero necesitaba la ayuda de los otros.

-¡Chicos! -les grito a los demás.

Miraron a Arya, aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-No tengo ni idea de donde estaban los otros, tenemos que ir a buscarles.

Tenían la cabeza tan mareada por dentro, que ya no se acordaban de algunas cosas.

-¿De quiénes estas hablando? -preguntó Turk sin saber de a quien se refería Arya.

Arya no se podía creer que no supieran de a quien se refería.

-A Spyro y Sparx -defino quejándose.

-Ah -se le recompuso un poco la mente a Turk.

Le daba vergüenza de verlos tirados ahí sin hacer nada, y preguntándose que a quien tenían que ayudar.

Todos intentaban de levantarse, pero eran de lo mas lentos, todavía les dolía el cuerpo, parecían como un grupo de viejos intentando de mantenerse levantados. Tenía ganas de darle una patada para que movieran las alas y empezaran a buscarlos.

-¿Y vais a hacer algo, si o no? -pregunto Arya enfadada.

Los tres se quejaban de lo dolorido que era levantarse.

-Si, hay vamos -dijo Lewton lentamente. Luego se cayo estrepitosamente.

-¡Ahhh! -se quejo Arya, luego se puso la cara encima porque no quería reconocer la perdida de tiempo que estaba haciendo.

Grunch se golpeo la cabeza para que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza que tenía, movió rápidamente la cabeza. En ese momento giro la cabeza hacía la izquierda y vio como un barullo de gente que no paraba de amontonarse.

-¿Pero que esta pasando ahí? -preguntó Grunch en respuesta a que alguien le contestara.

Todos movieron la cabeza en dirección hacía donde estaba la gente. Había un grupo de libélulas que estaban viendo algo a lo lejos, tanta era la gente que solo se oían murmullos entre si, parecía algo grave lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Arya llego a la conclusión de que podría tratarse de Spyro y Sparx.

-Tenemos que ver que pasa, seguramente debe de haberles pasado algo a Spyro y Sparx -dijo Arya agitada por los nervios, de que de haberles pasado algo grave a sus mejores amigos.

-Ay, vamos -dijeron todos a la vez aun doloridos.

Los tres intentaron una vez mas de levantarse, pero les dolía tanto el cuerpo que les costaba mantenerse volando, iban tan lentos que podrían estar así toda la no-che.

Arya estaba ya harta de perder ya tanto tiempo que decidió darles un empujón a todos.

-¡Vamos! -se cabreo. -Que sois mas lentos que una tortuga -Arya agarro a todos por la espalda y se los llevo arrastrando hacía el lugar.

Se quejaron los tres de lo que hacía Arya con ellos.

Spyro se acerco a su hermano, tenía que ir despacio porque sino Sparx se iba a poner muy nervioso. Cada vez que se acercaba, oía que Sparx estaba hablando solo, hablaba tan despacio que solo se oían murmureos, por la mirada, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien que estaba en dirección hacía el escenario, pero ahí no había nadie excepto Tyzone, que ponía una muesca de extrañitud cada vez que hacía algo diferente.

-Sparx -le dijo pasivamente para saber si respondía con claridad.

Sparx no tenía ni idea de que su hermano estaba al lado lo único que a lo que prestaba atención era a aquellos seres que se imaginaba con los que hablaba. Spyro intento de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Sparx, se alzaba lentamente para que no pudiera salir nada mal.

El alcalde había vuelto al festival después de regresar de unos asuntos que tenía que hacer con los demás alcaldes. Se fijo de que no había ni un solo ruido, de ninguna persona, animal o instrumento, no entendía porque estaba todo silencioso. Se coloco en el escenario y fue directo hacía donde estaba su hijo, que también el estaba callado, curioso, el no era una persona muy callada.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -pregunto Roman a Tyzone, queriendo saber porque estaban todos muy callados, eso era porque estaba ocupado, y se había perdido unos cuantiósos minutos.

-Que una libélula se ha quedado tiesa -dijo Tyzone sarcásticamente señalando al incidente que parecía ya una obra de dramatismo teatral.

Spyro ya casi estaba cerca de tocar a Sparx y liberarlo de ese trauma que lo estaba dejando inmóvil.

La gente se quejaba de que alguien le estaba empujando por detrás. Era Arya que estaba llevando a los chicos hacía el lugar del incidente.

-Vamos chicos, haced un poco de esfuerzo -dijo Arya forzando a los tres a que se movieran un poco, ya estaba harta de llevarlos como si fueran bebes, todavía no era madre y ya estaba cuidando de tres niños desobedientes y vagos.

-Y ya lo hacemos -dijeron los tres a la vez, manteniendo la respiración de lo agotados que estaban por tener que moverlos a ellos mismos.

Arya hizo un descanso de unos segundos para reponer sus fuerzas, sin querer dejo parados a los tres, pero como estaban todos tan cansados, que se cayeron todos a la vez, quedaron amontonados uno contra el otro. En ese momento vio a los otros dos desaparecidos, Sparx estaba arrodillado en la tierra y estaba inmóvil y parecía que su hermano Spyro intentaba de ayudarlo o algo así.

-Sparx -dijo Arya asombrada por lo que estaba viendo. Se dirigió hacía ahí inmediatamente.

Uno de los tres que estaban amontonados entre si formando una pirámide, es-cucho lo que había dicho Arya.

-Sparx -dijo Turk que al oír la forma en que dijo el nombre de su mejor amígo, llego a la teoría de que lo que decía Arya tenía razón. Estaba tan sorprendido por lo que había oído que se levanto tan rápido que por accidente cayo Lewton encima de Grunch, que estaba en la punta de la pirámide que se habían creado.

Se quejo Grunch del golpe de ser aplastado por el otro.

Turk vio lo mismo que Arya, Sparx estaba estaba arrodillado contra el suelo inmóvil y Spyro parecía estar ayudándolo. Se levanto y fue directo hasta allí.

Lewton y Grunch se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho Turk.

-¿Sparx? -se preguntaron a sí mismos. Grunch vio también lo mismo que Arya y Turk, Lewton también lo vio pero boca abajo porque estaba acostado encima de la espalda de Grunch. Se sorprendieron tanto que se les abrió la boca hasta tal pun-to de formar un de formar una letra O y luego haciendo un rombo con la boca, necesitaban irse inmediatamente.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir -dijo Lewton forzando a salirse de la espalda de Grunch.

-Eso intento -dijo Grunch intentando de quitarse de encima a Lewton. Los dos intentaban de levantarse, pero estaban en una postura no muy cómoda y les costaba moverse las alas para levantarse.

La gente seguía impaciente por saber que le pasaba a Sparx. En ese momento Arya apareció de entre la multitud y se acerco corriendo hacía Spyro y Sparx.

Spyro casi tenía la mano puesta en el hombro de Sparx pero entonces una libélula le interrumpió, era Arya, que antes había desaparecido con el grupo. Spyro se sorprendió de verla, tenía ganas de decirle que les había pasado, pero ahora tenía un problema muy importante con su hermano.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Arya inquieta por saber que le pasaba a Sparx.

-No lo se -le respondió Spyro. No sabía que decirle, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba a Sparx.

Arya se puso la mano en la boca, pensando horrorizaba por lo que le pasaba. Estuve a punto de irse, pero entonces Spyro le agarro sigilosamente por el brazo impidiendo de que se vaya lejos. Spyro tuvo la idea de que se quedara, sino al menos el no podía razonar a Sparx, al menos que lo hiciera una persona que fuera especial para el.

Spyro volvió a intentarlo, iba despacio, muy despacio.

De entre la multitud salio agitado Turk, que estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, iba a acercarse hasta allí, pero entonces llegaron los otros dos, discutí-endo por razones absurdas

-Ya te he dicho que pesas demasiado porque sino no me costaría tanto quitar-me de encima a una necio como tu -dijo Grunch discutiendo con Lewton.

-¡A quien estas llamando necio! -le replico Lewton. -Que sepas que soy muy listo para ser un necio como tu dices.

-Así. Si tan listo eres porque no intentas adivinar cuanto pesas.

-Pero tu eres...

-¡Callaos! -les grito Turk para que se callaran, estaba harto de oír a esos dos, y justo ahora que estaba pasando algo muy importante.

En el momento en que callaron, vieron lo mismo que estaba viendo todo la gente.

-Pero que -se asombraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Turk era el mas asombrado y preocupado de todos.

Las ansías de Spyro por intentar de que Sparx reaccionara estaban siendo muy tensas, intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos de hacer que vuelva a la realidad, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba a Sparx, pero por su mirada parecía estar hipnotizado por algo invisible. Una gota de sudor le cayo por la piel, los nervios le estaban haciendo sudar, cuanto mas nervioso se ponía, mas gotas de sudor le salían por la piel y caían sobre si, se seco el sudor con la palma, era tanto el esfuerzo por no cometer ningún error, que a Spyro se le estaba como paralizando la cara, los músculos del rostro se movían de una inverosímil.

Sparx todavía continuaba viendo a esos seres, no notaba para nada que todo el mundo le estaba mirando, o que una persona le estaba a punto de tocar sin saber quien era. Esos seres ya no le hablaban, pero por alguna razón no se iban, se quedaban ahí, en el mismo lugar.

Arya estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, rezando a los dioses para que su amigo se recuperara. A Turk, Lewton y Grunch, les estaba entrando un pánico terrible de saber que iba a pasar. A Tyzone le entraban ganas de acabara todo, porque estaba harto de ver como su rival le estaba quitando toda su gloría.

Spyro ya estaba harto de mantener el brazo en esa posición, pensaba que había alguna fuerza que le impedía ayudar su hermano, necesitaba hacerlo porque sino iba a dejar a su hermano en ese mismo lugar para siempre.

-Sparx -dijo Spyro al tocarle por fin.

La gente reacciono de una manera asombrada, después de unos minutos tan angustiosos, por fin Spyro pudo agarrar a su hermano.

Spyro quedo tan agotado de los nervios que tenía, que quedo resoplando momento a momento. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que no se movía, pensaba que con solamente tocarle iba a despertar, pero no pasaba nada era como si estuviera tocando a un cadáver.

-Sparx -dijo angustioso. -Sparx -Spyro le agarro por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro esperando a que reaccionara.

Arya, Turk, Lewton y Grunch, no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, empezaba a darles pena lo que veían.

-Por favor, Sparx, ¡responde! -le decía a Sparx para que intentara despertarse, pero era imposible. Quería llorar, pero no quería. Zarandeaba sin parar, entonces vio que todavía continuaba con la cara perdida como si estuviera hipnotizado y sin dejar de mirar al escenario. Movía la mano sobre los ojos de Sparx para que no viera lo que estaba haciendo que estuviera así.

Para Sparx todavía continuaba viendo a seres, pero entonces apareció algo delante de su cara que le estaba tapando la vista, aquellos movimientos hicieron que desaparecíeran los seres en forma de humo y luego se desvanecieron, haciendo ver que no había nada delante, y haciendo que Sparx volviera a la realidad.

-Vamos Sparx, contesta -decía sin darse cuenta de que ya había despertado.

Sparx se quedo extrañado, no tenía ni idea de porque habían desaparecido, tenían todo el tiempo para quedarse y se fueron de la nada, ahora vio todo tal era, aun continuaba en el festival, y en el mismo lugar de antes, no le importaba donde estaba, solamente le importaba saber porque se habían ido.

-Donde han ido -se dijo a sí mismo murmurando. No sabía que tenía a su hermano ahí delante.

Spyro se sorprendió, creyó haber oído la voz de Sparx.

-Sparx -se puso impaciente por saber si era verdad lo que había oído.

-Donde han ido -repitió lo mismo, miro a todos lados para saber si estaban los seres por alguna parte.

-Sparx -se asombro Spyro por descubrir que estaba bien -¡Sparx! -abrazo fuertemente a Sparx porque estaba contento de que no le había pasado nada.

-Ehhh, ehhh, que pasa -decía Sparx entre palabras porque no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Sentía que alguien le estaba zarandeando sin parar, pero no veía quien era.

-Dios, pensaba que te había pasado algo -Spyro estaba tan contento que le daba masajeos con la mejilla, pero como era tan escamosa la piel, a Sparx le raspaba.

-¡Ay! -reacciono a los raspones, entonces Sparx vio quien era el que le raspaba la cara. -Spyro -dijo asombrado, porque no se acordaba ya de el.

Spyro se puso en un estado que parecía reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Que hago aquí -Sparx estaba tan aturdido que ya no se acordaba que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Tyzone le daba tanta vergüenza ver aquella escena, que hizo como que no miraba, se quejo de ello.

La gente se puso tan contenta que hincharon a aplaudir conmovidos por aquella hermosa escena. Arya se puso tan contenta, que una lagrima le caía por el ojo, se quito la lagrima con el dedo, fue directa ahí corriendo.

Spyro se sentía avergonzado de que los estuvieran aplaudiendo, Spyro se aparto para que Arya pudiera abrazarlo.

-No me vuelvas hacer estas cosas -dijo Arya estrujándolo como si fuera un muñeco, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sparx reboto al instante, avergonzado de aquello.

Turk, Lewton y Grunch sonrieron contentos por lo que estaban viendo.

-Vamos -le pidió Turk a los otros dos. Los tres fueron directos hacía ahí.

Spyro vio que parte de los ojos de Sparx todavía estaba empapado en lagrimas, necesitaba un trapo para quitárselas, pero no tenia nada en medio, así que se las quito con las manos. Las lagrimas eran como muy húmedas, tenían un aspecto que daba asco, no tenía un lugar para ponerlo, así que las dejo tiradas en el suelo. En ese momento aparecieron los otros tres, Turk fue el primero en acercarse hacía Sparx.

-Que paso machote, estábamos muy preocupados por ti -dijo Turk poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sparx, luego le golpeo en la espalda como un gesto de a-mistad. A Sparx no le importaba nada que le hicieran de todo, no reaccionaba ante semejantes cosas.

Luego Lewton y Grunch fueron los últimos en acercarse.

-Oye Sparx cuando estas así todo depre, que has sentido- decía Lewton utilizando la típica manía de saber que le pasaba alguno cuando le pasaba algo raro, como iba a ser científico, tenía que saberlo todo.

_Ya esta otra vez con lo mismo._ Se dijo a sí mismo Grunch, al ver que otra vez Lewton estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

-Vamos Lewton, no ves que le estas amargando -reprimió Grunch.

-Que tengo saber todo, no -se defendió sarcásticamente Lewton.

Spyro se reía de lo que decían, pero veía que Sparx no estaba muy consciente de si mismo, le estaban diciendo todo tipo de cosas, y Sparx casi prácticamente estaba como muy mal.

-Oh vamos chicos, dejadle en paz, parece que se encuentra un poco mal -le pidió a los otros. Spyro se puso junto a Sparx y le observo como estaba, sus ojos estaban como desequilibrados, las pupilas parecían salirse de su órbita, poco a poco pare-cía que se estaban poniendo rojos, Sparx se estaba poniendo bastante enfermo, pero no sabía por que.

Tyzone se estaba dando cuenta de que otra vez le estaban quitando la gloria, necesitaba sacarlos de allí, sin parecer muy brusco.

-Disculpadme queridas libélulas, pero este no es lugar para haceros los medicos y atender un paciente, podrías por favor iros a otra parte a ayudarle, aquí estáis molestando -dijo Tyzone en plan educado para no parecer amargo y cruel.

Spyro se puso tenso, sabía lo que pretendía.

Sparx escucho aquella voz que le resultaba muy familiar, vio quien era, tenía de ganas de saltar al escenario y enfrentarse delante de todo el mundo mostrando como es en realidad, pero ahora ya no le importaba, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Vaya, si es mi antiguo rival Tyzone, al que acaba de engañar a toda esta gente por un discurso lleno de secretos y mentiras -dijo Sparx esforzándose por decirlo.

A Tyzone no le gusto aquello, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, pero ahora no podía ser severo como siempre, tenía que mantenerse firme y estricto si quería que su plan funcionase, tuvo en cuenta también de que nadie había oído eso, porque si no habría levantado demasiadas sospechas. Estaba a punto de estallar de rabía, pe-ro mantuvo la tranquilidad y se metió en su papel.

-No me gustaría llamar a los guardias para echaros de aquí. Así que os pido por favor que os vayáis.

Spyro no pudo soportar que lo hablara así, después de ver como de mal estaba Sparx, se acerco al escenario, en el lugar donde estaba apoyado Tyzone, Spyro se coloco encima de la pared de madera, ambos se acercaron mutuamente.

-La próxima vez que nos hagas eso, haré que quedes como mi hermano, y luego ya veremos como se comportaba la gente al ver como te quedas como muerto por dentro -le dijo Spyro a la cara en plan de amenaza.

Tyzone no respondió. Se quedo callado después de que le dijera eso, aquello si que era un aviso de que lo iba a arruinar, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, excepto mantenerse firme para que su plan siguiera en marcha, era algo que no tenía marcha atrás. Spyro se fue todo discreto a ayudar a su hermano, le mantenía la cara firme y los ojos bien directos hacía el para recordarle que era lo que le iba a pasar si no dejaba en paz a Sparx, ahora las cosas habían cambiado demasiado pronto.

-Ah, hijo podrías -le pidió el alcalde a su hijo de preparar los juegos, señalandolé la mesa donde se iba a iniciar la primera prueba.

-A sí ahora mismo lo hago -dijo Tyzone.

Tyzone pensó en ese momento como su padre había dicho que quería cambiar las cosas, se le ocurrió una cosa nueva, solo por parecer que le importaba.

-Ah papa una cosa.

Roman escucho atentamente.

-Que tal si ahora ponemos mucha mas gente en la prueba de beber, para así poder ser mas divertido no.

El alcalde Roman se lo pensó un segundo, no estaba mal poner mas gente, hago que lo pensaba parecía demasiado soso que hubiera solamente cinco personas, decidio utilizar la idea de su hijo.

-No esta mal, pongamos... -pensó cuantas personas podrían caber en una mesa tan larga. -Siete personas.

Tyzone hizo como que se lo pensaba, pero en realidad no le importaba para nada cuantas personas ocuparan la mesa.

-Me gusta -lo dijo haciendo como que le gustaba.

-Muy bien -estaba tan contento que abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, orgulloso de que le gustase. Que tal si ponemos dentro a tu hermano Clayton.

Tyzone no sabía que responder, tener puesto a su hermano en los juegos iba a ser un desastre. Justo en ese momento apareció el mismísimo Clayton, poniendo esa cara de lunático. Una mosca que pasaba por delante se metió dentro de uno de los oríficios de la nariz de Clayton sin darse cuenta. Sintió que algo le rascaba por dentro, fue tan molesto que provoco que hiciera un gran estornudo, aquel estornudo hizo que la mosca saliera por donde había entrado, Clayton se río mientras una gran burbuja de mocos le salía por la nariz. A Tyzone le dio asco lo que veía, definitivamente su hermano no era apto para los juegos, tenía que decirle a su padre de que no participara sin parecer muy brusco.

-Ah papa, ahora que lo pienso. Clayton no parece muy apto para los juegos.

-¿Y eso porque? -se explico el padre.

-Me parece que es mas apto, sirviendo todo lo necesario para el festival, ademas no hay mucha gente que haga todo lo que se hace siempre.

Roman se lo pensó, la verdad era que necesitaban cada vez mas hombres, no estaría nada mal que uno de sus hijos aprendiera un poco lo que es el trabajo.

-Me parece bien, pero tendrás que ayudarle.

-De acuerdo papa.

En ese momento el padre y dejo a los dos solos y que Tyzone hiciera el trabajo de organizar los juegos. Tyzone se quería golpear la cabeza con algo, pero no tenía nada con que golpearse. Ahora tenía que ayudar al vulgar y asqueroso de su hermano, para hacer que sea servicial. Su plan estaba funcionando pero ahora tenía que sufrir mas de la cuenta. Se asfixiaba a sí mismo en todo su odio.

-Oye Clayton -le grito Tyzone, amargado por trabajar con el.

Clayton era tan bobo, en vez de prestar atención a lo que decían su padre y su hermano, se quedaba mirando se iba volando la mosca que antes se le había metido dentro de la nariz. Reacciono al grito de Tyzone.

-Ven que te voy a enseñar a como se tienen que hacer las cosas aquí -le ordeno Tyzone indiscriminadamente porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Sí, voy ahora mismo -dijo Clayton entusiasmado con la idea. Le salían un montón de mocos de la nariz cada vez que hablaba.

Tyzone hizo como que no lo veía porque aquello daba un asco terrible.

-Vamos -dijo enfurruñado.

Tyzone y Clayton fueron directos de vuelta al centro del escenario, por el ca-mino Tyzone pensó que debería haber participado Clayton en los juegos, porque a lo mejor se atraganta con el parawa, y desaparecería para siempre y no tendría que tratar con el nunca mas, pero ahora ya no podía porque decidió que trabajase de preparador. No sabía si la gente le estaba arruinando el plan, o el mismo se lo estaba arruinando.

-Muy bien gente, quien quiere entrar dentro del juego -dijo Tyzone haciendo que estallaba de jubilo.

La gente estalló de jubilo. Tyzone le siguió el juego a la gente haciendo que se reía de lo contento que estaba. Clayton otra vez estaba distraído mirando como volába la mosca.

-Yo quiero entrar -levanto la mano un niño libélula de color verde y negro que había entre el publico.

-Pues pasa aquí pequeñín -le pidió Tyzone en tono eufórico al niño.

El niño se quedo alucinado, fue directo hacía el escenario mientras la gente aplaudía. Subió volando al escenario y se quedo al lado de Tyzone.

-Bueno. ¿Como te llamas pequeño concursante? -le pidió.

-Sonny.

La gente aplaudió.

-Muy bien, pequeño Sonny, estas dispuesto a concursar -movió la cabeza en círculos interpretando que estaba eufórico por la fiesta.

La gente estalló de risa.

..

Mientras la gente se estaba divirtiendo eligiendo a los candidatos para los juegos. Spyro y los demás estaban llevando a Sparx a un lugar mas tranquilo para que se recuperara de su extraño trauma.

-Bueno ya estamos bastante lejos, dejemosle aquí -le dijo Spyro a los otros mientras cargaban con Sparx.

Los cuatro dejaron sentado a Sparx en la tierra, se quejaron doloridos después de cargar unos cuantos metros con Sparx.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sparx? -pregunto Arya mirando a Sparx a la cara para ver si se encontraba bien o no.

-Si un poco mejor -dijo Sparx rascándose los ojos para quitarse la suciedad que tenia dentro.

Los cinco miraban sucesivamente a Sparx, le necesitaban ahora, pero no podía ser porque estaba mal, no sabían si se iba a recuperar o no, porque entonces la apuesta que antes habían pactado con Tyzone la iban a perder, todo se habría perdido para Sparx.

-Tienes que recuperarte pronto, porque si no vamos a perder la apuesta -dijo Spyro mirando hacia la gente, ya estaban eligiendo a los participantes.

-Ve tu, yo no voy a participar -le dijo Sparx a su hermano.

Spyro no pudo creerlo, Sparx que estaba tan decidido a vencer a Tyzone en los juegos y ahora le había dicho que no quería participar. Spyro se quedo callado con los tan abiertos como platos, no supo como reaccionar. Los demás se quedaron pasmados de oírle decir esas cosas, se alejaron de Sparx porque pensaban que estaba loco porque era imposible que dijera eso. Spyro se giro y miro a Sparx con la boca abierta.

-¿Como que no vas a participar? -pregunto Spyro entre palabras porque quería entender porque decía eso.

-Porque no quiero.

-¿Como que porque no quieres?

-Pues porque no quiero -decía Sparx enfurruñándose con Spyro por no hacerle entender lo que pretendía. Intento de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

Los cinco agarraron a Sparx antes de que se cayese. Que era lo que pretendía hacer, todavía no estaba apto para mover las alas. Sparx se quejaba de que le ayudasen a levantarse.

-Sparx -le dijo atentamente Spyro mirándole a la cara. -Quiero una respuesta mejor -le exigió que le contara la verdad.

Sparx miro hacía abajo pensando en una excusa que decir.

-No hay otra respuesta.

Spyro estaba a punto de cabrearse pero no quería.

-En serio. Durante muchos años he aprendido casi todo de ti, y se muy bien que mi hermano Sparx no se rendiría para defender sus principios. ¡Así que ahora dime la verdad! -le grito porque ya estaba harto de verle y que dijera todas esas cosas de que no quería participar.

Sparx no tuvo elección, tenía que contarle cual era la razón.

-Que importa ya ahora todo -dijo Sparx poniendo un rostro de tristeza.

Spyro no supo entender que era lo que decía, los otros tampoco lo entendieron.

-De que sirve ganar a Tyzone, si luego lo aclamaran como a un héroe.

Ahora Spyro entendió que era lo que quería decir, como ahora, por primera vez en años, tratan a Tyzone como a un bienhechor, no le sirve para nada ganar si de todas formas lo van a seguir tratando de la misma forma. Ahora todos lo tuvieron en cuenta, para Sparx aquello era muy importante y ahora ya no tenía importancia.

-Ya nada importa. Me ha vencido. Ese chalado me ha vencido -reprochaba de manera triste.

Los cinco bajaron la cabeza pensando en como pudieron llegar a este punto, después de tanto tiempo, ahora se hacía el que era el bueno. Sparx confiaba en que quedaría humillado después de conseguir la victoria, y para entonces el habría demostrandole a la gente como de cobarde que es Tyzone.

-Me ha vencido, el maldito ese me ha hecho perder -seguía Sparx repitiendo lo mismo porque era lo único que pensaba.

Spyro no soportaba que esto acabara así, debía de haber alguna forma de hacerle recordar a Sparx porque luchaba. Entonces se le ocurrió.

-Sparx. ¿Es que no recuerdas por que estas luchando? -pregunto de manera sarcástica.

Los cinco se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Spyro. Sparx carraspeo porque no entendió la pregunta.

-Que era lo que defendías.

Sparx intento acordarse, se metió mas allá de sus recuerdos para buscar la frase que siempre decía en mente.

-Que defendía mis principios.

-¿Y cuales eran esos principios?

Siguió recordando.

-Que ganaría a todo cueste lo que cueste, para mantener en paz a este pueblo hombres crueles que no aprovechaban nada bueno del pueblo.

-Si. Eso es -se alegro Spyro de que lo captara. -Pues una de esas clases de hombres crueles que dices es Tyzone -Spyro señalo en dirección hacia el escenario. Se veía desde muy lejos claramente como Tyzone estaba muy entretenido con uno de los participantes. -Y se esta aprovechando de la gente, y tu no haces nada.

Sparx quería salir corriendo porque tenía miedo de contestar a la pregunta de Spyro, pero no podía moverse, sentía que lo estaban torturando.

-Porque si ganase de que iba a servir, ahora toda la gente piensa que es como un santo, y aunque el perdiese, habría perdido tal y como todos nosotros, no cambíaría nada que el hijo del alcalde haya perdido un concurso -Sparx estaba tan triste por eso, que cada vez que respiraba por la nariz, se notaba que tenía mocos dentro acumulándose cada vez que lloraba o se ponía triste.

Sparx tenía razón, una sola victoria no cambiaba el hecho de que no era lo que pretendía ser ahora, pero había una cosa que el no había tenido en cuenta.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa? -le pregunto poniendo una sonrisa porque lo que iba a decir era gracioso. Sparx se acerco un poco hacía su hermano para escuchar lo que iba a decir, no podía levantarse, así que los otros le ayudaron acomodarse.

-El no sabe que vas a ganar -dijo el.

Sparx quedo perplejo, no capto bien el dicho, pero la manera en que lo explico fue apabullante.

-¿Como... que no sabe que voy a ganar -balbuceo porque no entendió mas o menos la explicación.

-Habéis estado toda esta noche, diciendo que vais a ganar el uno del otro, pero tienes la inteligencia y la astucia para vencerle, y el solamente tiene la testarudez de pensar que todo para el es siempre perfecto, siempre cree que va a salirse con la suya.

-Si pero el tiene a un montón de gente apoyándole.

-Si, pero porque creen que es una persona que no es, pero nosotros. Yo, Arya, Turk, Lewton y Grunch. Te conocemos porque hemos estado junto a ti durante mu-cho tiempo.

-A Tyzone también lo conocemos desde mucho tiempo también ¿no?

-Si, pero puede que esa gente crea lo que le de gana solamente por unas palabritas de nada, pero nosotros sabemos muy bien como es en realidad, porque le conocemos de emoción y disparates entre sí y ellos solamente lo conocen por actos, nada mas, no tienen ni idea cuanto sabemos de el.

Sparx retomó en serio lo que decía. Y la verdad era que tenia mucha razón.

-Cierto, es verdad. Hemos aprendido casi todo de el -de repente Sparx se levanto sin la ayuda de los otros, pensar en todas aquellas cosas hacía que se recupera-ra. Los demás se sorprendieron de ver como se acomodo para ponerse sentado, cuan-do en realidad estaba tan mal que no podía moverse.

Spyro sonrío asombrado.

-Si, y reconoces que esta utilizando a la gente -dijo Spyro marcandole otra vez el escenario.

Sparx miro fijamente hacia el escenario, veía como se portaba Tyzone con la gente, no paraba de comportarse como un loco para parecer que estaba eufórico. A Sparx le daba rabía ver eso.

-Si, ¡esta utilizando a la gente! -dijo Sparx cabreado.

La idea de Spyro estaba funcionando, cada vez que le hacia recordar algo que decía y se le había olvidado hacía que se recuperara.

-¿Quieres impedir que Tyzone se salga con la suya? -Spyro le hacía preguntas retoricas para hacer que Sparx se cabreara y se levantara teniendo el valor que siempre tenia.

-¡Si! -Sparx reaccionaba a las preguntas sacando todo ese enfado que tenia.

-¿Vas a dejar que te gane?

-¡No!

Los cuatro se sorprendían de como Sparx volvía a la normalidad.

-¡Pues entonces sal allí y pelea! -le marco Spyro el escenario para que viera apropósito donde tenía que ir.

-¡Eso mismo voy a hacer! -estallo Sparx en una bola descomunal de rabía. Sparx se esforzó al máximo para hacer mover sus alas, se levantaba volando pero ha-cía segundos que no se movían, pero entonces se movieron otra vez como para hacer que Sparx se levantase poco a poco. Los cinco se sorprendieron de como Sparx se recupero en nada, se les quedaba la boca tan abierta como para formar una O en su boca. Spyro se estaba asombrando a cada momento que veía a Sparx estar a su altura. Sparx se recupero y quedo a la altura de Spyro mirándolo con una cara de enfado que decía que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

-Te has recuperado -dijo Spyro alegrado por su hermano.

-Así es y listo para el combate -se dijo a si mismo Sparx en plan valiente.

Los cinco abrazaron a Sparx porque estaban contentos de que se haya recuperado. A Sparx le daba vergüenza que lo aplastaran así.

-¡Vamos chicos que no tenemos mucho tiempo! -advirtió Sparx en plan descarado. Parecía que se había olvidado de que antes se había quedado de piedra porque no soportaba que Tyzone tuviera una enorme atención.

-Si tiene razón -se alarmo Turk. -Están eligiendo a los candidatos y nosotros no estamos ahí.

-Si no lo hacemos vamos a perder la apuesta -advirtió Lewton exasperado.

-Y todo por lo que hemos pasado esta noche, habrá sido para nada -añadió Grunch temiendo que pasara lo que pasara.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido muchas situaciones y conflictos diferentes, y todo ello para llegar a la victoria de los juegos, necesitaban llegar al escenario urgentemente. Se miraron preocupados, esta vez tenían que hacerlo bien, era como ese dicho que todo el mundo dice "No hay sacrificio, sin victoria", esa era lo que parecía el concurso, no podían ganarlo sin sacrificar todo el esfuerzo que tenían dentro.

-Pues vayámonos, antes de que Tyzone sepa que estamos desaparecidos -dijo Spyro en forma de conclusión y chiste.

Se rieron los demás de aquello.

Todos emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al escenario para vencer a Tyzone e impedir que se salga con la suya utilizando a la gente para sus fines maléficos, pero todavía eran desconocidos, no tenían ni idea de si todo esto formaba parte de un plan mayor que parecer sociable con todo el pueblo.

Mientras caminaban, Spyro miro a su hermano. Le sonrío con una expresión que le hacía recordar aquello que dijo a esa misma mañana: _Aunque estos solo __siempre me tendrás a mi para protegerte. ¿__Porque es? _Y Spyro había dicho. _Porque somos hermanos. _Y luego ambos lo dijeron. _Porque somos hermanos._ Esas eran las palabras que los unían siempre, pero después también dijo que cumpliría su promesa, pero otra vez no estaba seguro porque otra vez le vino el mismo temor de siempre.

..

Tyzone ya había terminado con el otro participante. Ahora estaba atendiendo a otra libélula que era un poco mas madura que el anterior, era de color dorada con unas parte que eran de color marrón brillantes, tan brillantes que parecían reflejarse la luz en su cuerpo.

-Bueno Lorne. ¿Explicame porque te encanta tanto los juegos? -le pregunto Tyzone al nuevo participante.

-Pues porque me encanta tanto superar retos, a veces casi siempre es una nueva aventura, nunca sabes si va a ser difícil o no -contaba Lorne, el nuevo participante.

-¿O sea que encanta el riesgo?

-Si, digamos que si.

-¡Oh parece que tenemos aquí a un hombre de riesgos!, espero que no se rompa las alas mientras esta concursando, porque sino va tener que poner eso en su diario de expediciones! -dijo Tyzone en plan humorístico.

El público estallo de la risa por aquel chiste.

-¡Demos un gran aplauso a Lorne "el extremo"! -le pidió a la gente locamente que lo aclamaran.

La gente le aplaudió.

Lorne hizo una reverencia y luego se fue a un extremo en donde se quedaban en fila los que iban a participar en los juegos, quedo parado al lado de Sonny, el anterior concursante que había sido seleccionado.

-Bueno, ya tenemos a dos, quien es el próximo -aviso Tyzone a alguno que quisiera entrar porque todavía quedaban vacantes.

Parecía que nadie mas quería participar, aunque eso era imposible, no había ninguna que no quisiera perderse participar en los juegos. Tyzone se estaba extrañando que no había nadie que levantara la mano o que dijera que quisiera entrar. Necesitaba decir algo o iba a quedar en blanco delante de todo el mundo.

-Vaya, parece que no ahí nadie mas que quiere entrar -entonces se le ocurrió una idea. -Entonces parece que solamente van a tener que participar muy pocos, así que...

-Así que nada -grito alguien que había entre el publico.

Justo cuando iba a decir su idea, grito una voz desconcertante. Según por la voz, reconoció quien era y no le gustaba que fuese el que pensaba.

La persona que había dicho eso, resulto ser Sparx, que parecía haberse recuperado, ademas estaba acompañado de sus amigos y su hermano Spyro.

-¡Yo y mis amigos vamos a participar! -grito Sparx en plan de lucha.

-Sparx -Tyzone se atemorizo por ver que estaba bien, pero en su mente el estaba muy cabreado por verle de nuevo en forma.

-Así es, y esta vez no me va a pasar nada de nada. Hizo una promesa hace mucho tiempo y voy a cumplir.

La gente miro desconcertada al muchacho libélula, se sorprendieron de la capacidad que tenía para mostrarse tan decisivo. Miraron a Tyzone esperando una res-puesta de el.

-Ya veo -Tyzone se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, había dicho que iba a participar y no podía consentirle el paso delante de tanta gente porque sino se cabrearía y habría pasado lo que teme mas que nada. Que su plan se convierta en un fiasco. -Pues pasa aquí -le pidió de manera irónica pero sincera a Sparx para que venga.

El grupo fue directo al escenario, manteniendo un rostro que parecía cuando unos soldados van dispuestos a una guerra y piensan ciertamente que van a ganar. La gente no podía que tuvieran tanto empeño en ganar, se decían _que parecían haber nacido solamente para ganar._

Subieron volando al escenario y se quedaron todos en fila al lado de Tyzone.

Tyzone tenía que entrevistar al concursante porque era una obligación de los juegos pero este tenia ganas de decirle que iba a perder, pero no podía hacerlo, tenia que concentrarse en el plan. Nunca había estado mas nervioso. Los dos se mantenían cara a cara el uno del otro pensando lo mismo.

-Bueno Sparx, antes me habías dicho que estabas cumpliendo una promesa. ¿Podrías decirme cual era? -le entrevisto de manera que no se entendiera su odio ha-cía Sparx.

Sparx se estaba dando cuenta de que ahora tenía que decir lo mas difícil que tenia en mente, si no decía nada, quedaría expulsado de los juegos. Se le ocurrió decirlo sin que parezca que se refería a el.

-Que ganaría cueste lo que cueste, para así mantener tranquilo este lugar. Porque ganar este concurso, es como ganar la batalla que libraron los granjeros libélulas hace mucho tiempo -se explico Sparx. Luego mantuvo silencio para esperar a que Tyzone hablara.

-¡Oh! -se sorprendió la gente de haber oído eso. Mezclar la guerra de los granjeros libélulas, con Los Juegos de la Cosecha hacía que todos estallaran de jubilo. La gente que había entre el publico se decía entre murmullos que era impresionante y que era digno de que participara en los juegos. El grupo también reacciono de la misma forma. Otras muchas personas también reaccionaron de la misma forma, incluido los dos participantes que ya habían sido seleccionados.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Sonny. Como era mas pequeño, no entendió la referencía. Lorne se le quedo mirando extrañado.

Tyzone no pudo creer que a la gente le haya calado lo que dijo. Trago salíva, sintio que estaba perdiendo.

-Vaya parece que tenemos aquí a un verdadero luchador. ¿Eh? -dijo utilizando sus toques humorísticos.

En vez la gente de estar riendose del chiste, se quedo callada, como si aquel chiste no tuviera nada de gracíoso. Se lo pasaban diciendo que porque estaba esas cosas después de oir algo tan maravilloso como eso.

Vio darse cuenta de que la gente no le daba nada de risa aquello, era muy importante el tema de los granjeros libélulas para ellos y el había hecho un chiste que parecía un insulto, se avergonzo de lo que dijo, estaba haciendo que su propio plan se arruinase.

-Bueno, ya a sido todo para ti, ponte a la fila -le pidio a Sparx que se juntara con el resto de los participantes, Sparx se puso en la fila, al lado del concursante Lorne.

-Muy bueno eso -dijo Lorne susurrando entre dientes para que no se le oyera.

-Si es lo que siempre tengo -le dijo sinceramente Sparx.

Ya había tres concursantes, faltaban cuatro para completar los juegos, el resto del grupo se acerco hacía Tyzone. No sabía quien entraba y quien no.

-¿Cual de todos vosotros quiere entrar? -le pidio a ellos quien era el que iba a entrar.

-Yo y Turk -Spyro señalo.

-Muy bien -dijo alegremente Tyzone por saberlo. -Pasa tu primero.

Spyro fue el primero en pasar, el resto se bajo al escenario porque como ellos no iban a participar, no servían para nada que se quedasen.

-Bueno Spyro tu... -Tyzone se acordo en ese momento de que nunca había participado, eso le podría dar una oportunidad para que se arruinaran los juegos, decidio darle su mayor miedo de siempre. -Tu nunca has participado en los juegos, ¿porque?

-A eso es porque... -Spyro se dio cuenta nunca había participado por culpa de su hermano y su testarudez de no prestarle atencíon y quedaba siempre solo. No podi-a decirle eso porque sino se arruinaría el juego para Sparx y perdería la apuesta, no sabía que decirle. El mismo miedo de siempre volvío otra vez, sintio la misma presíon que tiene cuando esta punto de reconocer que todo se había acabado para el.

-¿Porque es? -seguia preguntando lo mismo, intentando de que Spyro entrara en un estado nervioso para que así saliera corriendo, y de ahí entonces luego su hermano perdería la confianza en el por abandonarle y supuestamente no tendría ganas de hacer los juegos porque ya no tenia a su hermano no tendría motivo alguno por el que ganar, y Tyzone ganaría la apuesta. _La idea era así de simple_, _cualquiera podría haberlo hecho así tal cual._

Un nervios le azotaban la mente a Spyro, aquellos nervios se estaban expresando en forma de reloj, cada vez que se le endurecía la mente sonaba un tic-tac tic-tac, así consecutivamente. Míro hacía el publíco esperando ver un milagro que le calmara los nervios, la gente se estaba quedando quieta viednolos a todos, no parecía que ninguno se estuviera preguntando por que no decía nada, tal y como hicieron cuando el alcalde había dicho su discurso. Pero poco a poco, vio a lo lejos la peor cosa que quería ver otra vez esta noche, el rincon donde estaba aquella roca donde siempre se sentaba contemplando como todos los otros se lo pasaban bien.

Sparx estaba aun en el mismo lugar junto a los concursantes viendo como su hermano se quedaba de piedra delante de Tyzone, penso que ahora le estaba pasando lo mismo que el a Spyro.

Los ojos de Spyro se volvieron purpuras y oscuros, sintío otra vez como si la roca lo llamase, cada vez que se sentaba ahí sentía como si la roca tuviera vida y se estuviera riendo de el porque quedarse sentado encíma de el, era como una criatura que se alimentaba del sufrimiento de la gente, y Spyro era el mejor de todas sus victimas. Pero entonces recordo la promesa que le había dicho Sparx, eso hizo hacerle recordar que al menos había una parte buena de todo esto, entonces decidío dejar a un lado sus miedos y enfrentarse ahora a la realidad. Se dirigio hacía Tyzone.

-Pues porque antes no me importaban nada los juegos, pero ahora que he visto la gran importancía que tiene mi hermano, así que he decidido participar con el.

-¡Oh! -se sorprendío la gente de lo magnifico que era lo que dijo. Luego aplaudieron euforícamente como en nombre de aclamacíon.

A Tyzone le daba asco ver como toda la gente les aclamaban por cada vez que decían algo hermoso y apasionante, pensaba que la gente era tonta, porque eran como maquinas que solamente aplaudian por obligacíon. Volvío a lo que tenia hacer.

Sparx le encanto tanto lo que dijo que unas lagrímas le caían por los ojos, se quito las lagrímas con la punta del dedo.

-Pues perfecto, ponte a la fila -le pidío Tyzone, en realidad quería que se pusiera ya mismo en la fila, porque no quería escuchar sus cursíladas de familia.

Spyro se puso en la fila de participantes, justo al lado de Sparx.

-Eso ha sido precioso -dijo Sparx sintiendose todavía triste.

-Si lo he hecho por ti -le devolvío las gracías Spyro.

Ahora ya habían cuatro partícipantes, faltaban tres personas mas.

-Pasa aquí -le pidio Tyzone a Turk que se acercara.

Turk se acerco lentamente para no intentar perder los nervios, porque sino se iba a enfadar y posiblemente iba a estrangular a Tyzone de tanto que lo odiaba.

-Bueno Turk, ¿que te gusta tanto de estos juegos? -le hacía la entrevista.

Turk se quedo detenidamente a pensar en que era lo que le gustaba.

-Ah, ya se -se le ocurrío. -Hacer que se te agranden los musculos -estiro los musculos del cuerpo para señalar que era muy fuerte.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí estallaron de la risa por lo del chiste de Turk. Incluido Spyro y Sparx estallaron de la risa. Tyzone hacía que se ria, solamente para parecerse a todo el mundo.

-Pues ponte en la fila, anda -le indico Tyzone a donde tenia que ir de una manera que se hacía creer que estaba contento por lo que hizo.

Turk se puso en la fila de participantes, justo al lado de Spyro.

Ahora ya habían cinco participantes, faltaban dos mas para terminar la seleccíon de candidatos y empezaría el juego.

-Vaya parece que nos queda poco para que empiecen -dijo Tyzone exclaman-do que no quedaba nada para que empezara el concurso. -¿Hay alguno mas que quiera participar?

Ya nadie mas levantaba la mano o grítaba, ya se habían acabado las ganas de jugar para cualquiera del publíco.

-Nadie. Seguro -estaba presionando las ganas del publíco para que algunos mas quisiera participar.

Todos se quedaron ahí sin decir nada en absoluto, excepto mirarse a los otros y preguntarse si querían entrar o no.

Tyzone se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver que nadie mas quería entrar. Tenia ganas de que empezaran ya el concurso para así poder ganar la apuesta.

-¡Yo conozco a alguíen que si quiere entrar! -gríto el alcalde Kovor salíendose de un salto de su asiento.

Todos miraron hacía el.

-¿A quien alcalde Kovor? -pregunto orgulloso de que alguíen quisiera entrar en el concurso, ganar la apuesta estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

-A mí hijo, Drugon -dijo el alcalde Kovor. De entre la oscurídad, salío su hijo, que era identico a su padre, excepto por el color de las alas que eran del mismo tipo de rojo fuego que habían en unas antorchas que habían en una parte del festival.

-¡Oh! -se sorprendío la gente de verle.

-¿Y por que quiere participar en los juegos? -le pregunto Tyzone a Kovor.

-Pues porque quiere saber como se siente ganar en estos juegos -dijo Kovor agarrando a su hijo por los hombros en el momento en que se acerco. -¿Verdad hijo? -le pregunto a su hijo.

-Si, porque quiero ganar y convertirme en un ganador -dijo Drugon en un tono terco.

Se sorprendío la gente de su valía. Luego le aplaudíeron euforícamente.

Arya, Lewton y Grunch miraron excepticos la mirada que tenia Drugon, les daba un poco de miedo con solamente mirarle a los ojos.

-No me gusto nada ese niño -dijo atemorizado Lewton.

-Mas que Tyzone -le dijo Grunch que estaba atras de el.

-¡No! -gríto asustado y avergonzado.

Arya y Grunch se rieron del por el susto que hizo.

-Ah, una valentía sacada de su padre. ¿Me parece? -exclamo Tyzone.

-Si -afírmo Kovor. -¿Verdad que te encanta? -le pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, me encanta un montón -dijo el en un tono no muy convincente.

-Pues muy bien -sonrío Kovor orgulloso de la decisíon de su hijo. -Ahora ponte en la fila y unete a los demas.

-Ahora mismo lo hago lo padre -dijo Drugon obedeciendo las ordenes de su padre.

Tyzone se fijo en la manera en que se comportaba Drugon, parecía un robot, porque no paraba de obedecer todas las ordenes que decía su padre.

Drugon se puso en la fila, justo al lado de Turk. Turk le daba a momentos un poco de vergüenza tenerlo a el al lado.

Ya habían seis participantes, solamente quedaban uno y se sabía cual era.

-Bueno, ya casí estan todos, solamente falta uno, y yo se muy bien, quien es. Yo -se señalo a si mismo.

La gente aplaudío, pero nadie se sorprendío porque ya sabían que iba a participar.

Spyro y Sparx movieron la cabeza de lado a lado para negar que entrara en el concurso.

-Pero claro, yo soy el que organíza esto, así que no puedo ponerme en la fila de los participantes, así que de todas formas voy a ser como si estuviera.

Tyzone se puso en la fila de participantes aproposito, justo al lado de Drugon.

Spyro y Sparx pusieron una cara de enojo hacía Tyzone. No aguantaban las actuaciones que hacía para hacerse pasar por una persona sincera.

Ya estaba todo completo, los participantes ya estaban seleccionadas y ahora solamente hacía falta que comencaran los juegos. Tyzone estaba esperando a que alguien nombrara a los nuevos concursantes, pero ahora como Tyzone estaba en la fila, no había nadie que se encaragara de dirigir a los participantes. Tyzone se quejo de que nadie hacía nada. Se alejo un momento de la fila y se acerco hacía su padre

-Padre, podrías hacer los honores -le pídio Tyzone a su padre.

-Así, ya lo hago -dijo el alcalde Roman yendo a toda prisa hacía el centro del escenario.

Carraspeo.

-Demos un gran aplauso a los nuevos participantes de Los Juegos de la Cosecha.

El publíco aclamo a los nuevos participantes. Todos los participantes que estaban en la fila se sintieron orgullosos de formar parte de los juegos del festival, se sentian un gran afecto de gratitud de que los aplaudieran por formar parte de algo tan importante. Tyzone por fin se enorgullecia de que por fin empezara lo que ansiaba durante tanto tiempo, no faltaba nada para la apuesta, y entonces Sparx sería suyo.

El alcalde Roman hizo un gesto con las manos que para hacer que la gente dejara de dar aplausos.

-Muy bien, ahora que comiencen los juegos, tienen cinco minutos para que comienze el concurso.

Todas las personas del festival, se distribuyeron para hacer sus trabajos, tenian un tiempo de cinco minutos para preparar los preparativos para las pruebas de los juegos. Los que participan en el juego se dirigieron junto a sus familias para darles animos en el juego.

Los padres de Sonny se acercaron a el y empezaron todo tipo de cosas sobre que estaban orgullosos de el.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti hijo -dijo la madre dandole besos por toda la cara.

-Dales fuerte hijo -le dijo su padre. Luego chocaron los puños.

-Si lo hare -dijo agradecido Sonny.

El grupo de hermanos que tenia Lorne, hacian su tipico gríto de amistad.

-¡Por Lorne! -grítaban sus hermanos para aclamar a su hermano.

Los alcaldes estaban charlando sobre lo bueno que hacía en apuntar a su hijo a los juegos, cosa que otro alcalde no hizo.

Sparx estaba ansíoso por que comenzaran ya mismo el concurso, no podia esperar mas después de tanto agobío, peleas y discusiones. Los tres se acercaron junto al resto del grupo.

-Oh tios, no puedo creerme que vaya comenzar enseguida -dijo Sparx tan ansíoso que no podía contener sus nervios.

-Si a mi me ha parecído una eternidad todo esto -dijo Arya.

-Uhhh, no puedo contener los nervios -se frotaba la cabeza para intentar que se expulsaran sus pensamientos ansíosos por jugar.

-Vamos Sparx, tranquilizate, reserva tus nervios para los juegos -le dijo Spyro agarrandole por el hombro para que se calmara.

Turk se ria de como se comportaba Sparx.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo, es que... -se corto la conversacíon justo cuando alguien de lejos carraspeo.

Aquel que carraspeo era Tyzone, que mostraba una cara seria y sin mostrar afecto alguno.

Sparx se puso enfadado al ver a Tyzone delante de el, justo antes de que empezaran los juegos. Sabia que quería, seguro que le iba a darle la pelota de que iba a perder en el juego o algo así.

-¿Que es lo quieres Tyzone, ademas de burlarte de mi porque crees que eres perfecto al engañar a toda la gente? -le pregunto enfadado Sparx mientras se acercaba hacia el.

Tyzone parecía que se iba a quedar de piedra ahí delante pero entonces le levanto la palma de la mano como si quisiera que lo saludara. Sparx no entendio porque le daba la mano.

-¿Porque me levantas la mano? -pregunto extrañado Sparx. Aquello no era una cosa muy normal de Tyzone.

-Porque es una obligacíon del festíval -dijo Tyzone en un tono serío.

Sparx se extrañaba cada vez mas por lo que hacía. Spyro tambíen se extraño pero penso por un momento de que podría ser parte de un juego, no sabía si lo era o no así que dejo que pasara lo que pasara antes de que ocurríese algo mas extraño que eso. Los demas, que estaban mirando por debajo del escenario tambíen se extrañaron de lo que veían, ellos no pensaron por un momento que podría ser lo mismo de lo que estaba pensando Spyro.

-No entiendo por que es una obligacíon? -pregunto Sparx de nuevo intrigado.

-Veras, antes de que comienzen los juegos, todos los participantes tienen que darse la mano, para así mantenerse prometidos de que jugaran limpio y cumpliran las normas del juego, como una tregua de paz -se explíco Tyzone. Estaba tanto tiempo teniendo la mano levantada que empezaba a dormirse, tenia ganas de que le diera la mano ya mismo o lo oblígaria a que le diera la mano el mismo.

Sparx se sorprendío, no tenia ni idea de que existiera aquello de dar la mano, concocía muy bien todas aquellas cosas que se hacían en el festival, pero darle la mano a un participante, no sabía nada, a lo mejor era porque siempre se lo pasaba viendo el concurso en vez de participar en el.


	5. 4·Superando las pruebas

4

_SUPERANDO LAS PRUEBAS_

_LA PRUEBA DE BEBER_

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos. Todos los participantes se pusíeron en sus asientos y se prepararon para que comenzaran los juegos. Estaban un poco impacientes por el tema de las pruebas y demas cosas, tenian que competir bien en las pruebas para asi entonces salir victoriosos en el juego.

Las libélulas que iban a participar en el juego, se sentaron en un determinado sitio al lado del otro, estaban todos en círculos alrededor de una mesa grande de madera, habían cinco libélulas en un lado de la mesa y los otros dos restantes en cada una de las puntas de la mesa. En el centro de los cinco estaba Sparx, tenia al lado para la derecha a su hermano Sparx, al lado de Sparx tenia a Sonny y el tenia al lado en la punta de la mesa a Tyzone. Al lado de Spyro en el lado izquierdo tenia a Turk y el tenia al lado a Drugon, el hijo del alcalde Kovor y el tenia al lado en la punta de la mesa a Lorne. Hicieron un ruido brusco cuando todos se sentaron en sus asientos y luego se acercaron a la mesa, tenian puesto en la mesa una servilleta de tela que les iba a servir para que después se limpiaran después de beberse el zumo.

-¡Muy bien a todo el mundo preparense porque esta a punto de comenzar los juegos! -avísaba el presentador a toda la gente para que se colocara en un sitio para presencíar el concurso.

La gente se desparramaba de un lado para otro porque buscaban un sitio adecuado para ver de cerca el concurso. En vez de parecer libélulas buscandose un sitio, parecían mas bien como ovejas volvíendose locas y que andaban corriendo de un lado. Arya, Lewton y Grunch, se pusieron lo bastante cerca para ver a sus amigos competir por la victoría de Los Juegos de la Cosecha. Se dieron cuenta de que otra vez la gente se estaba comportando como una tundra de animales enfurecida, intentaban agarrarse a los bordes del escenario para aguantar los golpes y empujones que daban la gente por intentar ponerse lo mas cerca posible, nunca entendieron porque la gente tenia que comportarse así, y como es que tenían tanta fuerza para que una simple libélula recíba golpes así.

El alcalde Roman le daba gracía ver como toda la gente se peleaba por querer buscarse un sitio para ver el espectaculo mas importante de Ala Rocosa. Tenia a su otro hijo, Clayton al lado, que este en vez de estar observando de la misma manera que su padre, se estaba riendo de como sufrían Arya y sus demas amígos. Se preocuro de que su hermano Tyzone no estuviera ahí para que así siga riendo, no estaba ahí, seguía todavia en la mesa, suspíro alegrado, continuo riendose de los demas.

Spyro y Sparx seguían sin creerse que estuvieran ahí, se quedaron de piedra mirando a toda la gente amontonanadose entre si.

-Es increible que estemos aquí -dijo Spyro sin mostrar alguna emocíon.

-Si, increible -dijo Sparx tambíen sin mostrar emocíon alguna.

Estaban los dos tan sorprendídos por estar ahí, que no se decían nada concreto y ni se inmutaban por cualquier cosa.

-Tu crees, que vamos a ganar.

-Oh si, lo vamos a hacer.

Seguían contemplando como la gente se acumulaba como si fueran animales metiendose en la granja.

Spyro suspiro. Sparx se dio cuenta de eso y penso que había algo malo en el.

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto Sparx.

-Que -reaccíono Spyro al estar tan concentrado en el público.

-Que parece que te pasa algo, no se -se extrañaba Sparx al pensar que a su hermano podría pasarle algo justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar el concurso.

-No no no, no me pasada nada -tartamudeo Spyro.

-Estas seguro, porque sino...

-No en serio, no me pasa nada -negaba con la cabeza como si fuera un robot.

-Ummm, bueno -dejo Sparx en paz a su hermano.

Spyro sabía lo que le pasaba, tenia ese miedo que no se le quitaba de encima, aquel miedo que tenia de que todo saliera mal y al final acabara en el rincon, se decia a si mismo:

_Se que has tenido ese mismo miedo durante años, pero ahora hay que dejarlo atras, miralo, acabas de llegar junto a Sparx y todos tus amigos, es imposible que todo salga mal ahora._

_Ahora sabes lo que vas a hacer. Vas a dejar de pensar en el pasado y vas a pensar en el futuro, vas a sonreir y disfutar del concurso junto a todas las personas que mas te importan._

Spyro hizo a lo que decía su voz en sus pensamientos, sonrío contento de que por fin no acabe sentado en el rincon como siempre.

Tyzone miraba bien a Spyro, sabia muy bien que pensaba todavia lo mismo. El era la uníca persona que conocía su secreto, penso que en algun momento en el que todo vaya mal, utilizara ese miedo que tenia. Oyo creer que alguien le llamaba.

Tyzone se giro hacía atras y vio a su padre junto con su hermano.

-Intenta ganar -le levanto los dedos pulgares de cada mano aprovandole que tenia confianza en el.

Clayton hizo lo mismo pero solamente levantandole un dedo pulgar y mostrando una sonrísa desconcertante.

Tyzone le saludo a su padre pero a Clayton no le hizo ni caso, se volvío a poner de vuelta delante de la mesa, movío la cabeza rapídamente para quitarse la imagen de como le sonreía su hermano.

Toda la gente ya había escogido un lugar perfecto para ver el concurso, y como ya lo tenían seleccíonado dejaron de darse empujones y golpes por todas partes.

Arya, Lewton y Grunch se dieron cuenta por la tranquilidad que por fín había cesado de incorporarse tanta gente, se soltaron de los bordes del escenario y suspíraron aliviados después de tanto dolor que recíbieron en todas partes. Hoy era el dia en que recibieron mas golpes que otro dia.

Había tanta gente que algunos quedaban aplastados entre tanta multitud, estaban mas apretados que cuando se pusieron para oir el discurso del alcalde.

Sparx y Turk miraban como toda la gente se aguantaba las ganas de respirar por intentar acomodarse en un espacío entre el público.

-¿Como hacen para moverse entre tan poco espacío? -se pregunto Turk.

-No lo se, deben de estar todos locos o que, porque esto es... -Sparx no termí-no la frase porque no supo como describir lo que veía.

El presentador se puso delante del centro del escenarío, pero se corrío un poco hacía la izquierda por que estaba tapando la vista a algunos de los participantes.

-¡Atencíon, pueden prestarme atencíon, por favor! -gríto a la gente chasqueando los dedos para que el público le prestara atencíon.

El público escucho el chasqueo del presentador y enseguida miraron todos hacía el escenarío.

-Muy bien, se que han estado esperando mucho tiempo, pero acabo la espera. ¡Aqui comienzan Los Juegos de la Cosecha! -gríto de jubilo.

El publíco estallo de aplausos. Los participantes tambíen aplaudieron porque en nombre del festival y de los juegos.

-¿Pero ahora decidme una cosa? ¿Cual es la primera prueba de Los Juegos de la Cosecha? -pregunto retorícamente.

-¡La prueba de beber! -pronuncío un grupo de libélulas rojas que había entre el público.

Otra vez volvio a estallar de aplausos la gente.

-De acuerdo, pues aquí llegan las jarras donde contienen el picantisimo zumo de parawa -señalo a un lugar donde iban aparecer lo que nombro.

De entre la nada, salieron en fila un grupo de mujeres libélulas de color dorado grísaceo, que sostenían unas gigantescas jarras de metal que contenía el zumo de parawa.

La gente les aplaudío. Las libélulas unas a unas les dieron las gracías hacíendo una reverencia y después sonríendo.

Por orden, pusieron las jarras de metal en la mesa al lado del participante que corresponía.

Sparx se sorprendío de lo gigantesca que era la jarra, la agarro y lo sacudío de arriba para abajo para saber cuanto zumo tenia, por el sonido, supo que el zumo llegaba hasta arriba de todo, No podía creer que estuviera asi de lleno, pero tuvo una duda.

Abrío la tapa y vio que no llegaba tan arriba, solamente faltaban unos milimetros mas para que estuviera tan arriba.

-Santo dios -se dijo a sí mismo mientras ponía de vuelta la tapa encíma.

Había visto muchas veces esto, pero no podía creer que tuviera que beberse todo un zumo tan picante que llegaba hasta las antenas de su cabeza.

Síntio que su cuerpo ardía porque pensaba que iba a morir mientras se bebía ese zumo que parecía mas bien lava ardiendo que un zumo de parawa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no entendía porque tenian que beberse esa fruta, en vez de al-go mas dulce y sano que eso.

Tyzone se dio cuenta de que Sparx no podía soportar beberse el zumo, eso le daba una idea posible de que ganase la primera prueba. Sonrío maliciosamente.

Ya todas las libélulas les habían dado sus jarras, ahora solo había que dar la alarma para que comenzara el juego.

-Muy bien, ya esta todo listo, ya esta todo listo para que comience la primera prueba, y va comenzar en: Diez... -el presentador empezo a contar desde el uno al diez para que comenzara el juego.

Arya estaba mirando impaciente el juego, pero sus otros dos amigos empezaron otra vez a discutir por cosas absurdas.

-¡Shhh! -les hizo el gesto de que se callaran, justo entonces se dieron cuenta de que la primera prueba estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Nueve.

Un par de libélulas tocaban unos gigantescos tambores para dar ritmo al momento que comenzaban los juegos.

-Ocho.

Mas alla de donde se estaba producíendo la primera prueba, el padre de Spyro y Sparx, que ya estaba terminando con sus rollos de carne, escuchaba el ruido de los tambores y la cuenta atras que decía el presentador, sonrío feliz porque tenia confianza en que sus hijos iban a ganar. Mientras ellos estaban en el concurso, el estaba solo hacíendo sus rollos de carne que luego servirían para una de las pruebas, quería que su mujer estuviera con el ayudandolo a hacerlos, pero hacía un buen que no sabía donde estaba.

Ella estaba entre el medio de el público sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, porque quería ver concursar a sus hijos.

-Siete.

Spyro se gíro un momento y vio que entre el público estaba su madre.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo y empezo a saludarle levantadole el brazo desde donde estaba. Spyro le devolvío el saludo, tambíen levantandole el su brazo. La madre agradecída por ello le devolvío ahora tirandole un beso hacía el. El recíbio el beso y se lo puso en la mejilla. Sonrío agradecído por ello.

-Seis.

El alcalde Roman estaba tan nervioso que se frotaba los dedos tan fuerte que sonaba un crujido que parecía que tuviera huesos.

-Cinco.

Los otros alcaldes se mantenían muy tensos esperando que comenzara.

-Cuatro.

Algunas de las personas que habían entre el público se agarraban cualquier cosa que veían porque estaban muy nerviosos de empezase ahora mismo.

-Tres.

Todos los participantes se mantenían todos con la misma cara sería, porque estaban preparados para que comenzara el juego.

-Dos. Uno. -el presentador hizo una pausa. -¡Que comienze la prueba!

Una libélula hizo golpeo un tambor gigante que era la señal para que comenzara el juego.

El juego comenzo, y rapidamente los participantes agarraron la agarraron la jarra, le quitaron la tapa y la dejaron tirada por ahí y empezaron a sorber el zumo.

Cada momento en que tomaban un solo sorbo, sentían el sabor picante que tenía, y cuanto mas sorbían, mas se le quemaba el interior de su cuerpo.

El público grítaba el nombre de su partícipante preferído para darle anímos de que siguiera bebíendo hasta que no quede nada en la jarra.

Arya, Lewton y Grunch daban animos a sus otros amigos de que sigan bebiendo. El alcalde Roman daba animos a su hijo, hasta Clayton tambíen les daba. Clayton vio que la misma mosca que antes se había pasado por su cara, estaba volando por de-lante suyo, daba palmadas para matar la mosca, pero aquel no se daba por vencido. La mosca intentaba escapar pero Clayton no daba un no por respuesta, empezo a per-seguirla sin parar.

-¡Dios! -gríto Sparx después de escupir un par de litros del zumo porque ya no podia estar bebiendo mas de la cuenta, le dolia todo el interior de la boca.

Tyzone mientras se estaba bebiendo el suyo, se dio cuenta de que Sparx no soportaba beberse un sorbo mas del zumo, sintio que su victoria estaba asegurada. Pero el podría aguantar tanto como para ganarle. _Lo tengo bien crudo_, penso Tyzone sintiendo que tampoco podia beberse un sorbo mas.

Arya se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal con Sparx. Lo veía, ponía caras como si se estuviese a punto de morir.

-Chicos -le aviso a sus compañeros de lo que pasaba, pero ellos estaban distraidos dando animos al resto y por los gritos que habían no escuchaban nada. -¡Chicos!

-¡Que! -grítaron Lewton y Grunch a la vez enfadados.

-Creo que algo le pasa a Sparx -les señalo lo que estaba pasando.

Lewton y Grunch observaron con detalles como se estaba poniendo Sparx.

-Dios mio, esto no me gusta -dijo Lewton aterrado por la posibilidad de que a Sparx le este pasando algo mucho mas grave de lo que le habría pasado a Turk.

Spyro tambíen sentía el mismo dolor picante que estaban sintiendo los otros, pero en cambío estaba feliz, porque al menos lo hacía dentro del concurso que tanto ansíaba por años participar y con la compañia de su hermano Sparx.

Paro un momento para descansar, porque sino iba a explotar de estar bebiendoselo de una sola vez, miro a su lado y observo que Sparx no se encontraba bien otra vez, ahora parecía estar consciente de lo que hacía, pero parecía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas.

-¿Sparx? -le pregunto timidamente para saber si respondía.

No dijo nada y lo único que hacía era seguir bebiendo el zumo pero de una manera que parecía que le estaban obligando.

Sintío que alguien a su lado grítaba de dolor. Spyro se gíro y vio que no eran gritos de dolor, sino mas bien grítos de orgullo. Turk había terminado su jarra. Terminarla en unos minutos era una cosa imposible, pero Turk lo hizo.

Turk se levanto y con la jarra se hizo alabar delante de todo el publíco para que admiraran al campeon de la primera prueba de Los Juegos de la Cosecha.

-Y el ganador de la primera prueba es... Turk -dijo el presentador agarrando el brazo de Turk para que sepan quien es el ganador.

El público alabo a Turk hacíendo una ola y grítando su nombre.

El resto de los participantes se extraño de la forma en que gano Turk, se miraban el uno al otro para saber si alguno de ellos sabía la respuesta de si era de verdad que Turk gano tal cual como lo ha hecho.

Arya, Lewton y Grunch se alegraron de que Turk hubíera ganado la primera prueba, pero Lewton tenía una duda, era verdad que le iba a pasar a Turk lo que el había descubíerto, porque no parecía que pasara algo malo en Turk por culpa de el zumo. Pero a Sparx si que le estaba pasando algo, se estaba poniendo muy mal.

Spyro míraba alegrado a Turk por su victoría, pero entonces volvío a girarse hacía su hermano, y no estaba muy bien.

-¿Sparx? -volvío a preguntar timidamente pero esta vez aterrado por ver como estaba su hermano.

Sparx dejo de ver y quedo apoyado con la cabeza encima de la mesa, mientras estaba ahí apoyado le salía un charco de salíva mezclado con el zumo por el boca, mientras decía unas cosas sin sentido en un estado que parecía estar en trance. Spyro se estaba alarmando de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo, que creyo que en vez de es-tar pasandole lo mismo de siempre a el, ahora le estaba pasando a Sparx.

Turk tiro la jarra hacía el suelo significando que ya había terminado, a su lado estaba Drugon, el era el único que no se alegraba por la víctoria de Turk, se estaba pasando todo el tiempo terminandose su jarra. Decídio darle un empujon para sacarlo de su bebercio.

-Eh alcaldecillo -le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Drugon.

Drugon casí se atragantaba con el zumo por culpa del golpe de Turk, sino fuera porque estaba entrenado por ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Que quieres? -le pregunto amargadamente.

-Que no me vas dar las gracias por ganar.

Drugon no tenia opcion, tenia que darle las gracias por haber sido el ganador de la primera prueba, o el no le iba a dejar en paz y acabarse el zumo antes de que fuese el ultimo participante en terminarse su jarra.

-Enhorabuena Turk, estoy muy agradecido por tu victoria -dijo en un tono que parecíera que estaba contento.

Turk sonrío.

-¡Así me gusta! -gríto Turk en un estado de jubílo. Otra vez le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Drugon.

Drugon se quejo pensando en porque le tenia al lado.

El alcalde Kovor observo como se estaba comportando la libélula que tenia al lado. No le gustaba nada como mostraba su comportamiento hacía su hijo, si alguna vez esa libélula entraba en su pueblo, haría que volvíera a salir pero por medio de una patada en el culo.

Los alcaldes Corab y Ayba pensaron en una forma de divertirse ellos mismos ademas de los del juego, apostar por quien iba a terminarse la jarra en un cierto orden.

-¿Tu por quien apuestas? -le pregunto el alcalde Corab a Ayba.

-Yo apuesto a la libélula dorada que esta al lado de esa extraña libélula purpura -respondío la alcaldesa Ayba.

-Yo apuesto al hijo del alcalde Roman.

Ayba se extraño de su eleccíon.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque quiero saber que dice cuando termine de beberse la jarra, porque seguro que es algo gracíoso -respondío Corab.

-Ya veo -dijo Ayba riendose de lo que pensaba Corab acerca del hijo del alcalde del pueblo donde estaban.

Arya míraba aterrorizada por lo que le estaba pasando a Sparx, tenia ganas de entrar en el escenario para ayudar a su amigo, pero entrar ahí estaba prohíbido y la pena por hacerlo era expulsarla del festival hasta que terminara la noche. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Sparx se pusíera bien de nuevo.

Spyro sacudía a Sparx por el brazo para forzarlo a que respondíera.

-¡Vamos Sparx respondeme, hablame! -grítaba Spyro angústioso porque no soportaba que después de todo lo que les ha pasado esta noche acabara así.

Sparx no respondía, se quedo como pegado a la mesa y cuanto mas Spyro le sacudía, la salíva mezclada que escupía hacía que cayera en un hilo de babas pegajosas. Sparx empezo a decir algunas cosas, pero eran incorregibles, hablaba como si estuviera dormido.

Spyro se quedo un momento observandole, entonces se oyo una rísilla que venía del otro lado de la mesa. Míro hacía el participante que estaba en la punta de la mesa, que no se acordaba que era Tyzone. Su cara aunque siendo tapada por su jarra, se notaba que se estaba riendo. A Spyro no le gusto que lo mirase así, se imaginaba lo que podría estar pensando.

-¡Si muy gracíoso no Tyzone! Ver como sufre tu enemigo para así salírte con tu victoria! -le gríto Spyro enfadado porque ya estaba harto de su rivalidad y ahora el otro se estaba aprovechando de todo lo malo que le pasaba a Sparx.

Tyzone bajo la jarra.

-Yo no me estoy riendo, yo solo me lo estoy pasando en grande. ¿Porque no lo pasas bien tu? -dijo Tyzone haciendo como si no pasara nada, como que estaba tranquilo tomandose el zumo y haciendo como si el culpable de todo lo que estuviera mal fuera por culpa de Spyro.

Spyro no le hizo caso, sabía lo que pretendía y no iba a conseguir nada. Dedíco sus molestias en ayudar a que se pusiera bien Sparx.

-Vamos Sparx, despiertate tienes que seguir compitiendo. Turk ha gando la primera prueba y tu todavía no te has terminado la jarra, por favor toma un poco mas -Spyro agarro la jarra de Sparx e intento de que bebiera un poco mas del zumo, se lo pasaba por la boca pero era como si le estuviera dando de tomar a un muerto.

Tyzone se imaginaba que estaba viendo su victoria por delante de sus ojos, estaba segurísimo de que no iba a perder, seguía tomando mientras se reía.

El alcalde Roman miraba con determinación como estaba yendo el concurso, parecía que su hijo iba a salir ganador, necesitaba decirselo a su otro hijo como iba la cosa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba, miro dando vueltas alrededor de el mismo pero tampoco estaba, había desaparecidó completamente.

Clayton se había apartado un poco de su padre, porque todavía contínuaba con la batalla entre el y la mosca, por tantas palamadas que daba, no conseguía matar a la mosca, se quejaba cada vez que no le daba. De repente se golpeo con una libélula.

-Ten mas cuidado chaval -le dijo la libélula con la que se había chocado, se fijo que aquella libélula tenia un aspecto enorme.

Clayton no entendío que hacía esa libélula, pero entonces vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había salído del escenarío sin darse cuenta y se había metido entre el público. Se agarro de la cabeza intentando pensar en como había llegado ahí, entonces se le reapareció la mosca, y otra vez empezo de nuevo la batalla.

La mosca le condujo hacía los participantes, fue caminando acostado pasando por entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de que atras de ellos estaba Clayton.

Sparx continuaba todavía estando en la misma posícion, pero en su cabeza seguía pensando. Se decía a sí mismo que no podía mas, que estaba acabado. Recordo lo que le habían dicho aquellos seres cuando estaba tan deprimido que quedo petrificado. _Ha llegado tu hora_. Todavía contínuaba pensando en que era lo que queria decir esa frase y que eran aquellos seres, era su imaginacíon o eran unos especies de espiritus que solo el podía ver, había oido historías sobre eso, a lo mejor era verdad que el había visto espiritus que son invisibles para el resto de la gente. Pero entonces recordo lo que el había dicho. _Todavía no es mi hora._ No sabía si se refería a que había llegado su hora de morir, o que había llegado su hora de dejar de luchar, pero una co-sa si sabía, que lo que había dicho se refería a que todavía no era su hora de dejar de luchar, porque tenia que vencer a Tyzone en el concurso. Así que dejo de lado de pen-sar en todo lo malo que estaba pasando ahora mismo y pensar en cumplir la promesa que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Spyro no tenia ganas de seguir bebiendo para terminar el juego, no si su hermano estaba mal, porque sino no tenia sentido que el acabara el juego sin el, porque esta no era su batalla, no la de el. Sin darse cuenta, Sparx se levanto como si fuera un robot que acaba de despertar. Spyro se gíro pero no se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había despertado, movío la cabeza bruscamente porque estaba sorprendido de ver que se había recuperado.

-Sparx, estas bien -dijo Spyro contento al ver a Sparx recuperado.

Sparx le míro con una cara sería sin saber porque, y no respondía, pensaba que le estaba mirando porque estaba enfadado con el por alguna razón.

-Dame mi jarra -le ordeno Sparx en un tono serio.

Spyro no entendío porque le hablaba así. Se le quedo mirando con una cara de extrañitud, pero ahora que lo pensó bien, se estaba refiriendo a que quería de vuelta su jarra para que pudiera terminar el juego, ahora que se había recuperado, quería dar toda su potencía al maxímo.

Busco donde había dejado la jarra de Sparx, estaba delante suyo, se la dío rapidamente como si fuera un mayordomo y tenia que darle lo que pedía su amo.

Sparx se iba tomando la jarra de un trago como si no le importara lo picante que era el zumo. No sabía porque había cambíado de parecer, pero Spyro estaba contento porque su hermano había decídido de una vez que tenia que ganar cueste lo que cueste.

Tyzone todavía continuaba bebiendo sin parar, pero en un momento sintio que se estaba quemando por dentro de su boca, escupío lo que aún tenia en la boca, se limpío con la mano porque era lo que tenía, Tyzone se dío cuenta de que estaba pasando lo que no se esperaba y lo que mas le atemorizaba, Sparx se había recuperado y se estaba bebíendo el zumo como si no hubíera pasado nada. Respíraba continuamente porque no quería creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Sparx miro de reojo hacía Tyzone y se dio cuenta por la cara que ponía que estaba asustado y sorprendido por verle estar de una pieza. Le guiño el ojo.

Tyzone se enfurecío porque no soportaba que lo dejen en rídiculo de esa forma, se puso a beber como de la misma forma que hacía Sparx, sin importarle lo picante que era el zumo. No sabía como hacía Sparx para no sentir la quemazon del zumo, pero Tyzone sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro.

Clayton ya había salído del lugar de los participantes y ahora había llegado por donde había venido, continuaba dando palmadas para matar a la mosca pero no le conseguía dar ni una, estaba tan harto de que no muriera esa mosca que empezo a quejarse y a dar trotes como si fuera un bebe, se quedo tirado en el suelo un momento. Se levanto y se dio cuenta de que la mosca había desaparecído otra vez, decidío dejar-lo porque no valia la pena, pero entonces vio donde fue a parar la mosca. Estaba enci-ma de la cabeza de su hermano Tyzone, la mosca estaba tan puesta en un buen lugar que decidío dar su mejor golpe, fue directo hacía ahí lo mas silenciosamente posible.

Sparx y Tyzone estaban manteniendo una gran batalla por terminarse la jarra, el uno del otro no paraban de mirarse fijamente con odío, uno de los dos iba a ganar cueste lo que cueste.

Spyro observaba como se dísputian los dos, entonces se acordo de que el tambíen tenia una jarra que beberse.

Clayton casí estaba cerca de su hermano, se frotaba las manos con escupitajos para que tuviera mas fuerza, miraba de cerca como estaba apoyada la mosca en la cabeza de su hermano, penso por un momento, Tyzone llevaba toda su vida tratandolo cruelmente, era la oportunídad perfecta para darle parte de su medícina.

Sparx todavía estaba bebíendo sin parar, sorbía y sorbía, y no parecía que terminase nunca, por mas que siguiera bebíendo sentía que se estaba ahogando por beber demasíado, esta vez parecía que iba a perder.

Tyzone se daba cuenta de que Sparx no podía seguir bebiendo, su victoría estaba cerca, pero que muy cerca.

Clayton estaba delante de Tyzone, la mosca no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Dio marcha a su puño.

Tyzone veía que Sparx estaba como a punto de desmayarse, solo tenia que forzarlo a que siguiera bebiendo. Clayton levanto el puño en el aire, se preparo para dar el golpe, con su otra mano cruzo los dedos por pensar que esto no era real, se tomo su tiempo, y, fue derecho a matar a la mosca, pero justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe, la mosca salío volando y en vez de darle a la mosca, le dio a la cabeza de su hermano.

Tyzone gríto de dolor pero como tenía la jarra en su boca, se atraganto con el zumo y le hizo el efecto picante que tenía. Tyzone se estaba atragando con el zumo y nadie hacía nada. Clayton estaba contento de darle un golpe a su hermano, pero el quería vengarse de todas las cosas malas que había hecho pero no quería que muríese, le agarro para que escupiera el zumo.

Sparx míro otra vez de reojo y vio que Tyzone tenia un gran problema, eso le daba la oportunídad de terminarse la jarra a tiempo, volvío a sorber la jarra de un tra-go pero esta vez con toda su fuerza.

Clayton agarro a Tyzone por el pecho y empezo a sacudirlo de arriba para a-bajo para que pudiera escupir lo que se había tragado. Escupío por fín todo el zumo que se había metído. Tyzone cayo con la garganta toda dolorída, se la froto para que se le aflojara la quemazón.

Recordo que había dejado por casí terminado el zumo y Sparx se lo estaba terminando antes que el.

-¡Que! -se dijo a sí mismo. Le dio un empujon a su hermano para que se apartara de en medio. Se dírigio con toda prisa de vuelta hacía su sitio. Agarro la jarra y empezo a beber como lo seguía hacíendo, como antes se había atragantado con unos litros del zumo, ahora el zumo le parecía muy asqueroso.

Sparx bebía y bebía sin parar, pero de pronto sintío un ruido que venía de la jarra, era que se estaba acabando, tenia que terminarlo pronto antes que Tyzone.

Tyzone seguía bebíendo pero ya le daba asco lo que se tomaba.

Un sorbo mas y, se acabo, míro dentro para saber si aún quedaba alguna gota, no quedaba ni una sola gota, Sparx se lo había termínado entero.

-¡Yo ya he terminado! -avíso Sparx.

-¡Saludad al segundo ganador de la prueba de beber! -avíso el presentador a todo el público para que supieran quien era, mientras le levantaba el brazo.

La gente aplaudío euforícamente.

Tyzone se asusto al oír las palabras que no quería que se hubíeran dicho, no pudo creerlo, Sparx había salído en segundo lugar cuando el podría haber salído en su lugar, quedo petrificado con una cara de paníco.

Spyro aplaudío valorasamente a su hermano por su victoría, aunque haya salído segundo que era no mucho pero era algo. Se acordo de que todavía no había terminado su jarra, se puso a terminar lo que empezo.

Arya, Lewton y Grunch aplaudían sin parar a Sparx, estaban contentísimos de que haya superado la prueba.

Tyzone quería ponerse a llorar, pero recordo que todavía no había terminado, todavía quedaban unas cuantas pruebas y entonces ahí saldra ganador, esto solo era el comienzo, ahora se quedo mirando a Sparx poniendo una cara de odio.

Sparx quedo contemplando como le aplaudía la gente, de pronto se le reaparecío Turk con los brazos abiertos, Sparx se acerco a el y le abrazo como una gesto de amistad por haber salido ganadores.

-Paso -dijeron los otros tres participantes, Sonny, Lorne y Drugon, ya no querían seguir bebíendo mas, porque ya no importaba nada que lo termínaran.

Spyro se metía tanto la jarra para arriba, que parecía que iba a tomarsela junto con el zumo. Al final termíno su jarra, se limpío con la mano lo restos de parawa que aún tenia en su boca.

Se levanto y se junto a su hermano para celebrar la victoría. Los tres juntaron sus manos y las levantaron delante de todo el mundo. Las llamas que habían alrededor hacían que sus siluetas se iluminasen como si fuera la imagen de un cuadro que sería recordado para la hístoria.

Turk se alegraba por lo que estaba viendo, pero de pronto, sintío un extraño dolor que venia de su estomago, sentía que estaba haciendo ruidos como si fueran rugidos de animal, pero de una forma indescriptible. Empezó a sentirse mareado y penso que su estomago iba a explotar.

-Que Turk, ¿estas alegrado por tu exito? -le pregunto Spyro.

Turk no dijo nada, quedo flotando en el lugar donde estaba, sintiendo que algo raro le pasaba y no podía describir como de fuerte era, se imaginaba que algo en su estomago estaba dando vueltas como si se estuviera mezclando todo lo que tenia dentro.

Spyro veía por la cara de Turk que algo malo le pasaba. Turk se le gíro hacía el mostrando una cara de paníco y con los ojos muy abiertos. Spyro empezo alarmarse por lo que pudíera pasar ahora mismo. Avíso a Sparx.

-Creo que algo le pasa a Turk y no me gusta -le dijo Spyro a Sparx.

Sparx se fíjo en Turk y vio que tambíen le ponía la misma cara que le puso a Spyro, esta vez se dio cuenta de una cosa, su estomago estaba hacíendo sonídos pero muy fuertes que parecían písadas de anímales gigantescos, abrío los ojos de la misma forma que Turk, pensaba que se había atragantado una bomba e iba a explotar. Se aparto de el muy despacío.

-Creo que va a explotar -dijo Sparx murmurando entre dientes para que Turk no lo oyera.

Spyro y Sparx pusíeron se alarmaron al mismo tiempo.

Turk no sabía que hacer, excepto quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada, de pontro los ruídos se volvíeron tan fuertes que se oían por todo el festíval.

Los ruídos llamaron la atencíon de todo el mundo, todo el publíco se callo y se pusíeron a escuchar los ruídos que salían del estomago de Turk, ahora en vez de parecer rugídos ahora parecían temblores.

Turk se tapaba los rugidos con sus manos para intentar que se tapara lo que tuviera dentro. En vez de aflojarse los rugidos, hacía que se compactará lo que tenía hacía arriba, eso hizo peor las cosas.

Lewton observaba como se ponía Turk, se dío cuenta de que por fín pasaba lo que el antes había calculado. _Se lo advertí_, dijo en su mente.

Algo estaba a punto de salír del estomago de Turk y no era nada bueno, todos se quedaron quietos preparadose para soportar lo que estuvíera por pasar.

Turk se aguantaba las ganas de no vomítar lo que iba a salír, pero era imposible, iba a estallar de todas formas. Las ganas de aguantarse hacían que parecíera que los ojos estaban a punto de salírse de sus orbítas debido a lo que parecía que estaba a punto de salírse por los agujeros que tenia en la cabeza.

Todos se aguardaron para no recibír el impacto de lo que fuese que iba a salir.

No pudo aguantar las ganas y salío. En vez de vomítar todo lo que se había comido o bebido, hizo un gran eructo tan fuerte que las ondas expansívas que salían, hacían que se llevase todo a su paso, el eructo retombaba por toda la gente del público, aguantaron con fuerza las ondas expansívas del eructo con mucha fuerza para no salir posíblemente volando.

Al final termíno el eructo y todo se calmo, todos se voltearon hacía Turk que se quedo de piedra después de haber expulsado todo en forma de gas.

Un ultímo aliento salío de la boca de Turk, quedo tan vacío por dentro, que no movío ni un solo musculo.

Todos se extrañaron al ver a Turk parado y sin decir nada después de aquella impresionante explosíon salída de lo mas hondo de su estomago.

Parecía que iba a quedarse quieto en el mismo lugar donde esta, pero entonces dio un paso hacía delante. Se quedo quieto otra vez y... Turk cayo desplomado hacía el suelo, el golpe de la caída hizo que se estremecíera la tierra.

-¡Uh! -se asombraron la gente del público al ver como se desplomo la enorme libélula.

Sparx se fue volando rapídamente a ayudar a Turk, que parecía que no respondía.

-Turk, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Sparx preocupado por su malestar.

Turk empezo a hacer gemídos mientras intentaba moverse para poder levantarse, pero no podía porque estaba debído a que todo lo que había expulsado le había dejado inmovilizado.

Sparx oía que estaba diciendo algo, pero no entendía que era, decía cosas incomprensibles.

-¿Que dices, no te entiendo? -preguntaba Sparx.

-Que el... listillo... tenia... razón -dijo Turk forzando para poder hablar.

Sparx no entendío lo que dijo Turk, pero entonces vio a sus otros tres amígos ahí delante viendolos. Ahora al estar viendo a Lewton, que era el listo del grupo, se dio cuenta de que se estaba refíriendo a lo que antes le había dicho, le había dicho de que no partícipara en el concurso porque iba a tener serios problemas, pero como le necesitaban, no tuvieron en cuenta el efecto que iba a tener el parawa en el.

Sparx río sarcastícamente dandose cuenta de lo tonto que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Crees que puedes moverte? -le pregunto porque ahora esperaba que estuviera perfecto para contínuar con las siguientes pruebas.

-Creo que... no -dijo Turk resoplando, parte en todavía seguía gases dentro.

Sparx resopló angustiado por saber que no iba a poder continuar con el concurso.

De lejos, el presentador escucho lo que dijo Turk, creyo haber oído que no podía moverse, que no estaba dispuesto para seguir, entonces se acordo de una regla del festíval. "Si un participante queda malherido o indispuesto, se elimina del grupo y del concurso". Eso significaba que la libélula Turk tenia que ser eliminado. Se acerco al escenario para dar la notícia.

-Disculpadme un momento damas y caballeros -la gente se gíro en direccíon hacía el presentador. -Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que hay una regla en la que si un participante queda indispuesto, se tiene que eliminar del grupo y sobre todo del concurso -Sparx se sorprendío. -Así que la libélula Turk tiene que ser eliminada del concurso -Turk se quejo, sabíendo que después de todo el sacríficio que había hecho, ahora quedo así. -Y tambíen como ha ganado el puesto de ganador de la primera prueba, tambíen se elímina su puesto, eso signífica que el ganador es la segunda persona que ha ganado la prueba, eso signífica que ahora ha ganado, la libélula Sparx -indíco quien era la persona.

Sparx se quedo atoníto, no solo había aguantado la prímera prueba, sino que ahora había ganado en primer lugar la primera prueba de Los Juegos de la Cosecha, no sabía como responder a eso. Pero se lo penso, una cosa como así, no se podía celebrar manteníendose asombrado quedandose pensando en como es posíble que lo hubíera conseguído. Se le ocurrío la forma de celebrarlo.

Gríto euforícamente delante de toda la gente, ese gríto anímo a toda la gente a hacer lo mísmo. Luego todos se pusíeron a aplaudír al rítmo de una música muy potente, las mismas libélulas que antes tocaban para la cuenta atras, ahora estaban tocando con mucha mas prísa y dando mas golpes con sus gigantescos tambores.

Spyro se alegro tanto por el exito de su hermano que fue directo corríendo hacía el, de un salto salío del escenarío y fue cayendo hacía donde estaba Sparx.

Sparx se dío la vuelta y vio que algo muy grande y purpura se le íba a caer encíma.

Spyro cayo sobre Sparx aplastandolo. Arya que estaba ahí al lado, vio como el otro aplasto a su hermano, se asombro del porrazo que se dieron. Los dos se levantaron con un gran porrazo en la cabeza.

-No te pongas tan cariñoso Spyro -dijo Sparx tocandose la cabeza para comprovar si tenia alguna herida en la cabeza.

-Lo siento es que no sabia como reaccionar -dijo Spyro moviendose el cuerpo para comprovar si el tambíen tenia alguna herida.

Los dos se rieron al darse cuenta de lo torpes y tontos que eran, se abrazaron fuertemente para echar el lazo que tenian entre ellos.

Un grupo de libélulas agarraron a los dos y se les llevaron en andas hacía algun lugar, no tenían ni idea de porque se les estaban llevando.

-¿Adonde nos llevan? -pregunto Sparx.

-A la siguiente prueba campeón -dijo una de las libélulas que se le estaban llevando. Luego le levanto el pulgar, señalando que tenia confianza en el.

Sparx se rio, no pudo creer que tuviera una satisfaccíon como esta.

Se acordo de que había dejado a Turk todavía tirado en la tierra, si no hacía nada, iba a dejar tirado al pobre Turk acostado en la tierra durante toda la noche.

-¿Alguíen podría recojer a Turk? -le pregunto a cualquiera que le escuchase.

-No importa ya estamos en ello -se escucho la voz de Arya en alguna parte.

Sparx míro hacía atras y vio que sus otros amigos se estaban ocupando de llevarle a cuestas porque tardaba en recuperarse. Arya se dio cuenta de que hoy era el dia en que tenia que llevarse a todo el mundo consigo, no paraba de llevarse a cuestas a todo tipo de personas.

Sparx sonrío, se alegro de que al menos nadie se olvídara de los suyos.

Tyzone veía con gran dísgusto como se llevaban a Sparx, pensó que el era al que deberían llevarse en andas, pero se acordo de que aun quedaban algunas unas pruebas y cuando ganase todas las pruebas, por fin se lo llevaran en andas, agarro la jarra de metal, la apreto tan fuerte con todo su odio que se le hacían algunas fisuras a la jarra. Río malicisiomante de nuevo.

_LA PRUEBA DE __LIMPIAR_

Los seis participantes llegaron al lugar donde se iba a iniciar la siguiente prueba, la prueba de limpiar.

En esta nueva prueba, se tenia que rastrillar todo un campo de paja con un rastrillo pero hacíendolo bien suave, porque sino se alisar una parte del campo o se rompe el rastrillo, y si sucede eso, el participante queda desclasificado del grupo y del concurso.

-¡Atencíon participantes! -avísaba el presentador. -Esta a punto de comenzar la siguiente prueba, así que id eligíendo vuestro campo -el presentador estaba delante del grupo de campos de paja.

Los campos de paja eran un grupo de pequeñas areas, con unos cuantos tallos de paja pequeñisimos como del tamaño de una flor, los tallos de paja estaban todas levantadas apropositamente para que los participantes las alisaran y dejaran todo el campo arado y liso.

Los participantes eligieron en un orden sus campos de paja.

El presentador observo que habían seis participantes y solamente habían cinco campos de paja, aquel serio problema era debido a que habían cambiado el numero de participantes y nadie se dio cuenta de eso y no cambíaron nada. No sabía que hacer para solucionarlo.

Observo a los participantes esperando a que dijera lo siguiente, míro detenidamente a la libélula Sparx y a la extraña libélula Spyro, al verlos se le ocurrío la forma perfecta para solucionarlo.

-Disculpad Spyro y Sparx -dijo.

Los dos carraspearon al oir la llamada del presentador.

-Pero como sois hermanos, podrías poneros a hacer en un mismo campo para que haya mas lugar para el resto quereís.

-Si -dijeron a la vez.

Los dos se pusíeron en el campo de paja que tenían al lado y el primero de toda la fila.

Tyzone que míraba desde el ultímo lugar de la fíla de los partícipantes, se sentía decepcionado que eligieran a los dos para que alisaran un mismo campo. No podía consentir que los dos ganaran por hacerlo juntos, tenia que ganar esta prueba como sea.

Spyro y Sparx estaban colocados en la primer campo de paja, a su lado estaba Sonny, al lado de Sonny estaba Drugon, al lado de Drugon estaba Lorne y al lado de el estaba en el ultimo lugar de la fila estaba Tyzone.

Todos estaban colocados en sus sitios y serios esperando a que comenzara la prueba.

El presentador miraba de un lado a otro para ver si había algo raro, no había nada raro, todo estaba perfecto.

-Muy bien, que la prueba comienze... -el presentador hizo un mo-mento de pausa. -¡Ahora!

Una libélula hizo sonar un tambor que era la señal para que comenzara el juego.

Los participantes agarraron sus rastrillos y empezaron a rastrillar sus campos de paja.

Spyro y Sparx agarraron la mitad de su campo de paja y empezaron arrastrar sus rastrillos de arriba para abajo de un lado para otro y así sucesivamente.

El público estaba anímando como antes a sus participantes elegídos para darles anímos que les servían para ganar la prueba.

-¡Vamos Sparx! -daba Lewton anímos a sus compañeros.

Arya, Grunch y Turk observaban como les estaba yendo a los dos, Arya se dio cuenta por los grítos que daba Lewton, que solamente estaba anímando a una sola persona.

-Lewton -se dirigio Arya hacia el.

Lewton carraspeo al oír la voz de Arya.

-Son Sparx y Spyro, son dos personas a las que tienes que animar -le dijo Arya sarcastícamente diciendole el error que estaba cometíendo.

Lewton míro fijamente a los campos de paja, no solo Sparx estaba arando un mismo campo sinto tambíen su hermano y el estaban hacíendo lo mismo.

-Ay dios -se dijo Lewton a sí mismo reconocíendo su error, se sintío avergonzado al hacer eso.

Arya sonrío. Supo porque solamente anímaba solamente a Sparx en el concurso, como el era tan importante en todo esto, no importaba nadie mas.

Tyzone estaba tan preocupado porque Sparx ganase que se distraía de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vamos, tengo que llegar a tiempo -murmuraba mientras araba en el campo de manera desordenada. Se quejaba cada vez que le salía algo mal.

El alcalde Kovor junto con los otros alcaldes míraba como le estaba yendo a su hijo. Drugon parecía que le iba bien, pero se esforzaba demasíado.

-Vamos sigue así -se decía a sí mismo mientras veía como su hijo araba su campo.

Drugon se ponía tenso mientras araba su campo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de salir ganador del concurso, había ganado en muchas cosas durante toda su vida en su pueblo y no iba a perder fuese el pueblo que fuese.

Unas gotas de sudor le caían por su cabeza mientras agarraba fuertemente su rastrillo al estar movíendolo de arriba para abajo, había una esquina que le estaba costando arando con su rastrillo, tenia que hacerlo bien porque sino se iba a romper.

Cuando llego a un costado de repente se le trabo, no podía sacarlo, se le quedo atorado entre la paja.

-No puede ser -reprocho forzando a sacar su rastrillo.

Intento de gírarlo de un lado para otro para probar de sacar el rastríllo, tampoco funcíonaba. Sín darse cuenta cada vez que forzaba a sacar su rastríllo, al palo se le estaban hacíendo físuras, se estaba rompíendo.

-¡Vamos! -grítaba al forzar de sacar el rastríllo de una vez por todas.

El rastríllo parecía que estaba a punto de salír, pero justo, se partío por la mitad.

Drugon se cayo hacía atras al soltarse del rastrillo llevandose consigo la otra mitad del palo del rastrillo.

-¡Uh! -se sorprendío la gente al ver como se le rompío el rastrillo a Drugon.

Drugon se levanto, se froto la cabeza para sentir si se había hecho algún chichon. Agarro el rastrillo que aún lo tenia en la mano pero se dio cuenta de una cosa al sentir la madera del palo en su piel.

-Oh no -reaccíono al ver que su rastrillo se había partído por la mitad. Eso significaba que iba a ser eliminado del grupo. No pudo estar mas angustiado en su vida.

El alcalde Kovor se quejo de que su hijo había roto su rastríllo de manera tan tonta. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado, se imaginaba lo que podrían decir los otros alcaldes.

-Tonto -decía Tyzone mientras se reía de la ineptitud de Drugon.

Drugon míraba con unos ojos rabíosos a la mitad de rastrillo que tenia en la mano, esa mitad le hacía ver todo su sufrimiento y vergüenza que iba a tener cuando volviera a su pueblo, no sabría que le iba a decir a sus compañeros de batalla, ademas de que se había dejado perder por un simple rastrillo. Quería llorar por culpa de eso, pero el era una libélula de Alas de Acero, y los de Alas de Acero no lloran, se mantienen diestros y honrados para aceptar la derrota, pero el estaba enfadado por culpa de perder de una forma tan vulgar y sobre todo que lo hubíeran visto delante de gente que no conocía, eso era peor, solo pudo reaccíonar de una forma.

-¡Esto es rídiculo! -gríto Drugon y en el momento tíro la mitad al suelo. Se fue corriendo a otro lugar para que no le viera nadie.

No sabía que su padre le estaba viendo, el tambíen estaba consternado de que perdiera.

-¿Hijo, adonde vas? -le preguntaba a su hijo, pero no le oía porque se estaba yendo muy lejos. No entendía porque se salía corriendo de la prueba.

Parecía que su hijo no iba a acercarse a su padre, decídio ir a buscarlo antes de que hiciera alguna tonteria.

El alcalde Frazer y Hiden se acercaron al lado para entablar sus comentaríos ahora que no estaba Kovor.

-Dicen que si una libélula de Alas de Acero se marcha corriendo de una batalla, va a tener mala suerte -le dijo Frazer a Hiden.

-Ufff -se sorprendío Hiden del comentario de Frazer. -Pues su hijo lo va a tener muy crudo si hace eso.

El comentario de Frazer se refería a una antigua leyenda de Alas de Acero que contaba la historía, de un niño de Alas de Acero, que era muy cobarde, que un dia tuvo que pelear junto a uno de sus amigos y como no pudo soportar manejar un arma delante de una persona que tanto le importaba, se fue corriendo delante del campo de batalla y delante de toda su familia, incluido su padre, que era muy discreto y estaba obsesionado con las reglas de su pueblo. El niño desaparecío durante dias y nadie pudo encontrarlo, pero entonces un día lo encontraron, pero cuando volvío a su casa, ya no era el mismo.

El niño empezo a recuperarse dia tras dia, pero a momentos le ocurrían cosas de lo mas extrañas, pensaban que el pueblo en sí mismo intentaba matarlo porque habían cosas u objectos que se le venían encíma como si se cayeran apropositamente. Un dia harto ya de todo, se marcho corriendo lo mas rapído que pudo para que no le encontrara nadíe, pero le siguieron.

El niño cruzo bosques, rios y montañas para poder escapar de la gente, de tanto correr llego al final del recorrido, se quedo al borde de un acantilado donde caía una gigantesca que caía hacía lo mas hondo de la tierra. El niño tuvo dos opciones, volver a su pueblo o tirarse al acantilado, decidio tirarse al acantilado, pero antes de que pudiera sacar un ala de las rocas donde estaba apoyado, vino su madre, eso le impidio que pudiera tirarse en ese instante, le convencío de que no lo hiciera, que volverian a casa y todo estaria en paz, pero el niño dijo que no queria volver, porque una mala suerte le acecharía el resto de su vida, la madre le prometío que cuando volviera a casa, arreglarian lo de la mala suerte, gracías a eso el niño decídio no tirarse al acantilado, pero antes de que pudiera darle la mano a su madre, por extrañas circunstancias, la tierra se partío, y el niño cayo al acantilado, intento de volar pero se golpeo y no pudo mantenerse volando, cayo directo al acantilado y desaparecío de la nada.

Después de eso, llegaron a investigar porque tuvo a eso de la mala suerte, algunos decían que uno de los dias en que estuvo desaparecído se encontro con un antiguo espiritu ancestral de Alas de Acero, que le maldecío con una maldicíon por culpa de haber escapado de un campo de batalla y ese fue su castigo, y ese castigo le condujo a la muerte. Otros decían que su padre le había encontrado y como castigo por echarse a correr en un campo de batalla, le torturo, le torturo que le hizo creer que si alguna vez volvía a hacer lo mismo, iba a tener mala suerte. Después de eso le dejo en un lugar facíl para que luego el resto de la gente lo encontrara como si todo lo otro no hubíera pasado.

Cuando volvío a casa, se había vuelto mas honrado y valiente, pero el padre no estaba muy confiado, así que hizo parecer que tenia la mala suerte, y por culpa de lo que hizo, el niño acabo suicidandose, pero nunca llegaron a entender, como aquel trozo de tierra se rompío justo sobre el niño, eso fue lo mas raro del detalle.

Al final nunca supíeron, cual de las dos cosas fue, habían algunas cosas que parecían verdaderas, pero había una pequeña parte que parecía anormal, después de tanto investigar, dejaron que fuera un simple accidente, y por eso, ahora todos los niños de Alas de Acero cumplen lo que se dicen y no se echan atras en una batalla. Pero la muerte sobre aquel niño, sigue siendo un completo misterío.

Ahora por eso se refería a lo que estaba hacíendo Drugon lo de escaparse del concurso, porque no queria admitir su derrota, ademas de no sufrir la humíllacío que le esperaba.

Spyro araba el ultímo costado de su campo, una sola parte plana mas y ya habría terminado la mitad de su campo. Se esforzaba por que quedara perfectamente alineado, porque si quedaba algún costado no visto, no iban a pasar a la siguiente prueba, ya casi estaba al final de la linia.

-Vamos dale ahí -se anímaba a sí mismo para concentrarse en que saliera bien.

Unos metros más al final y ya terminaba, las pupilas de los ojos de Spyro se agrandaban por la tensíon de que llegaba al final.

Su rastrillo toco la tierra que sobresalía del campo, había terminado la mitad de su campo.

Spyro suspíro, estaba cansado después de estar tanto tiempo puesto de una forma incomoda.

-Así esta bien -se felicítaba el solo. Se puso el rastrillo en la espalda tocando sus alas.

-Yo ya estoy Sparx -dijo en direccíon a Sparx.

Spyro estaba esperando una respuesta de Sparx, pero no decía nada.

-Sparx -repítio.

Gíro la cabeza en direccíon a su hermano.

Se sorprendío de lo que vio.

Cuando se gíro, vio a Sparx todavía arando la mitad del campo y solamente había arado una cuarta parte de toda la mitad, pero lo peor no era sobre todo eso, mientras estaba arando el campo, mantenía una mirada tensa que lo hacía parecer un loco.

Se fíjo en la manera en que estaba arando el campo, lo hacía de una manera lenta, como si algo le impidiese hacerlo, no entendía porque se estaba comportando así, cada vez que pasaba algo nuevo, cambíaba de humor, como si quisiera hacerlo aproposíto.

Spyro tenía dudas de que hacer, miraba en todas direcciones para ver si se le ocurría algo, pero ya estaba harto de los extraños comportamientos de Sparx y no tuvo mas remedío que ayudarlo a que se pusiera bien de nuevo porque esta era ya el numero mil de las veces que ajudaba a que su hermano se pusíera bien de nuevo esta noche.

-¿Vamos Sparx, que te pasa? -le pregunto irritante Spyro. -Estas esta noche pero que muy raro, y yo ya no entiendo por que, así que explícame porque es tan complicado ganar este concurso con tanta difícultad.

Sparx se esforzaba por contestar.

-Es... muy... complicado -decía Sparx saltandose las palabras porque se le estaba subiendo la tension por estar agarrando el rastrillo con cuídado.

-¿Porque es tan complicado? ¿Dime?

Se esforzaba de nuevo en contestar.

-No puedo hacer... esto yo solo.

-Vamos si que puedes hacerlo, has hecho muchas cosas tu mismo, y no has necesitado ayuda, puedes con esto.

Sparx míro la forma de como estaba usando el rastrillo, le daba miedo hacer otro movimiento mas, se resistía a no querer hacerlo.

-No, no puedo hacerlo, sera mejor que me ayudes, o sino no podre hacer nada -dijo Sparx poníendose tenso.

-Vale ahí lo hago -Spyro decídio ayudar a su hermano.

Spyro justo antes de que cogíera el rastrillo de Sparx, se acordo de una regla muy importante del concurso. "Ningún participante puede ayudar a otro participante, en caso de riesgo de hacer trampas o sabotajes en las pruebas y en el concurso". Eso signifícaba que no podía ayudar a su hermano, porque si lo hacía los echarían del concurso por intentar hacer trampas, aunque fuese para ayudar a un amigo, y eso para Sparx no le iba a gustar.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Sparx extrañado porque Spyro se había quedado inmovil delante de el sin motivo.

Spyro se quedo pensando en esa regla, no podía hacer nada por el, tenia que apañarselas el solo.

-Lo siento Sparx, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sabes que ahí una regla que prohíbe que ayudemos a otra persona, quíero decír, que no puedo ayudarte -dijo Spyro explícandole el motívo.

Sparx se le quedo mírando con una cara de amargura y enfado.

-Pues olvídate de esa regla -le reprocho con un tono como sí no pasara nada por eso.

Spyro se quedo con la boca abíerta al oír escuchar eso.

-Como que olvíde esa regla, no puedo hacerlo, piensa en la apuesta.

Sparx quería reprocharle por no intentar ayudarle a terminar su campo, pero penso en la apuesta, se dio cuenta de que tenia verdadera razón, no podia incumplir una regla así tal cual como si no pasara nada, como si fuera una costumbre hacer de vez en cuando incumplir una regla, si lo incumplia los echarian del concurso y Tyzone habría ganado la apuesta, se imaginaba la sonrísa malicíosa que iba a poner cuan-do hubíeran ganado, no podía consentír que pasara, lo único que necesítaba era que su hermano le aconsejara algúna ayuda.

-Que hago -le pídio.

Spyro sonrío porque su hermano había entendido por fín la regla. Ahora decídio ayudarle pero que no parecía ayudarlo socíalmente.

-Bien, como primera medida, intenta de poner el rastrillo en vertícal hacía donde comienza la primera zona -le aconsejaba Spyro a Sparx sobre lo que tenia que hacer.

-De acuerdo -afírmo. Puso el rastrillo en línia recta hacía el fondo donde comenzaba la zona donde tenia que arar ahora.

-Muy bien. Ahora baja lentamente el rastríllo, hacía donde estas.

Sparx se puso en una forma lo necesaría para agarrar bien el rastrillo, movío el rastrillo lentamente el rastríllo hacía abajo muy despacío. Sparx se mantenía firme al ritmo en que estaba moviendo el rastrillo.

Spyro se fíjaba en como Sparx movía el rastríllo, lo hacía bastante bien por ahora.

Tyzone todavía continuaba arando su campo, se estaba poníendo nervioso por el miedo de que pudiera perder esta prueba y por perder delante de toda la gente, cuanto mas nervíoso se ponía, mas hacía mal su trabajo. Se seco con la mano el sudor que le caía por la cabeza debido al cansacio que era arar todo un campo entero.

Se acordo de su rival Sparx, no sabía como le iba. Se gíro en direccíon hacía donde estaba Sparx.

-Pero que -se sorprendío Tyzone por lo que estaba víendo.

No entendía por que, pero su hermano le estaba díciendo unas cosas, por lo lejos que era, no escuchaba bien que era lo que le decía, pero seguramente le estaba ayudando dicíendo consejos para ganar.

Tyzone se cabreó por lo que estaban haciendo, tenia ganas de estallar de rabía y tirarles a los dos el rastrillo, para que aprendieran a hacer las cosas ellos mismos.

Pero se calmo, porque se acordo de que tenia que seguir el plan, no podia consentir que todo salíera mal por una simple cuestion hacer trampas o cumplir reglas, ademas, que le importaba lo que hicieran, no le interesaba para nada el tema de los juegos.

Spyro estaba yendo bien con lo de aconsejar a su hermano de como tenia que arar el campo, lo estaba llevando muy bien, si seguian así, tal y como lo estaban haciendo, pasarían a la siguiente prueba.

-Muy bien no pares todavía -le aconsejaba con las manos para arriba para que Sparx hiciera lo que estaba hacíendo en paz.

Sparx se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquílo y no perdíera los nervios.

En un momento cuando estaba pasando el rastrillo por una de las ultimas zonas que quedaba del campo, se le quedo atorado el rastrillo entre la paja.

Sparx refunfuño enfado por quedarsele atrapado el rastrillo.

Intento de gírarle para los lados por intentar sacarlo de la paja, pero no servía, si intentaba de sacarlo se rompería el rastrillo o arrancaría algo del campo, que eso haría parecer que estuvíera hacíendo trampa, eso tambíen era una regla del concurso, porque parecía que estuviese arrancando algo que formase parte del campo porque entonces eso sería como que arar el campo fuese muy facíl.

Sparx se estaba poníendo muy tenso con lo de sacar el rastríllo de la paja, no podía dejar que se le quedara atrapado. Furíosamente se puso a intentar de sacar el rastríllo por la fuerza.

Spyro sabía lo que intentaba hacer Sparx y no podía dejar que su hermano hiciera eso, porque es como lo mísmo que le paso a Drugon.

-Alto Sparx, dejalo, que lo vas a romper -le avíso Spyro alarmado porque siguíera forzando a sacarlo.

Sparx hacía como que no escuchaba lo que le decía Spyro, porque estaba cabreado con el rastríllo.

Sabía que aúnque le dijese que parara, no le iba a hacer ni caso. Se acerco muy rapído para impedir que rompíera el rastríllo solamente por bronca.

-Vamos Sparx dejalo, no puedes sacarlo tu solo, lo vas a romper -le avísaba mientras le agarraba el brazo con el que sostenía la punta del rastríllo.

Gemía Sparx por el odio que tenia a perder. Sparx estaba tan loco por sacar el rastríllo del campo que empezo a forzar mas de la cuenta, pero no se rompía por lo menos.

-¡Sparx dejalo! -Spyro se canso del comportamiento de Sparx, que le quito las manos del rastrillo caprichosamente, impidío que hiciera justo lo que no tenia que pasar.

El rastrillo se cayo a la tierra y con ello se hizo una balanza que lo saco del lugar donde estaba atorado.

Sparx se calmó después de que Spyro le hubiese quitado el rastrillo de sus manos, se sentía que ya no se reconocía a si mismo, estaba harto ya tde odo este tema.

-¿Porque me has quitado el rastrillo? -le pregunto sinceramente.

-Porque ibas a romperlo de esa misma forma que hizo Drugon -explíco Spyro.

Sparx se dio cuenta.

-Ya veo -dijo.

Spyro buscaba alguna frase que decir para continuar la conversacíon, ahora que estaba todo tranquílo.

-Vez por eso, que ahí que seguir las normas -le explíco sincerandose.

Carraspeo Sparx.

-Si es que en estas cosas, se me olvidan lo mas importante -afírmo Sparx.

Carraspeo Spyro como una afírmacíon de la observacíon del error que había descubierto Sparx sobre si mismo.

-¿Y porque te pasan estas cosas? -le pregunto Spyro.

Sparx se avergonzo por un momento de decír una verdad que se sabía, pero tenia miedo de decirselo a alguíen. Se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía su hermano, quería ayudarle pero no sobre todo en el juego, sino sobre el. No estaban papa y mama para ayudarlo, así que el único que podía ayudarlo era su hermano Spyro.

-Porque tengo miedo a perder. Y se me ocurre cualquier cosa para intentar ganar facílmente sin ganar tanto sufrímiento -explíco sus temores.

Spyro supo entender el problema de Sparx, sabía que quería mas que nada la victoria sobre Tyzone, pero era lo que mas deseaba en toda su vida, pero no podía hacerlo de manera tan facíl como desearlo como por arte de magía, pero recordo una historia que hablaba sobre un hombre que era ígual que Sparx.

-Sparx -se acerco hacía el.

Sparx dirígio su mirada a su hermano poniendo una cara de simpatía.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquellas historias de siempre? -le pregunto para saber si sabia de lo que hablaba.

-¿Cuales? -pregunto el, no sabia de a cuales se refería.

Hizo memoria.

-Aquellos de grandes caballeros, que luchaban por la libertad de su tierra, enfrentandose a señores malvados que usaban a la gente para sus propios fines -le descríbia cual era la historía.

-Si me acuerdo -afírmo Sparx.

Si sabía cual era la historía, solamente necesitaba hacer algo de memoria.

-Tambíen recuerdas que tambíen estaban hartos de estar luchando y querían ganar facílmente sin sufrír tanto.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Pero recuerdas tambíen lo que hícieron.

Sparx intentaba de recordar que era lo siguiente que venía de aquella hístoria, pero era de hace ya mucho tiempo y no la recordaba.

-No, no me acuerdo -afírmo.

-Que recordaron que hace mucho tiempo, cumplíeron una promesa. Una promesa a una persona muy importante. ¿Recuerdas cual era?

-No.

-Pues que pelearían por el bien de su gente y de las personas que mas amaban tanto, para hacer que su pueblo fuese un hogar, un hogar de paz, un lugar para permanecer tranquílamente por el resto de tiempo que exístiese la bondad y la paz. Entonces cumplíeron su promesa y empezaron a luchar por la paz de su pueblo, y no para-ron hasta que aquellos hombres crueles y avaricíosos se fuesen del pueblo, o hasta tal vez del mundo, si lo pensases bien.

Sparx se río de aquella ultíma frase.

-¿Y que paso después? -preguntó Sparx quisiendo saber como terminaba la historia al final.

-Lucharon, lucharon y no pararon de luchar. Cada vez que luchaban en alguna nueva batalla, parecía que no termínaba nunca, estaban agotados de tanto pelear.

Carraspeo Sparx viendo que ahí era donde empezaba el problema.

-¿Y que es lo que hicíeron?

-En un momento dado, estuvieron a punto de rendirse, iban a entregarse ellos mismos como una tregua.

-¿Cual era la tregua?

-Si se entregaban, los hombres se marcharían del pueblo, y si ellos no lo hacían, asesínarian a toda la gente y con ello todo el pueblo.

Sparx le dio trísteza de repente por oír esa parte.

-¿Y que fue lo que hicíeron? ¿Hicieron lo que ellos pedían? -preguntaba Sparx porque le daba tristeza pensar en lo que podría pasar ahora en la historia.

-Se lo pensaron, y decidíeron que era lo mejor entregarse.

Unas lagrímas empezaron a caer sobre la cara de Sparx, le daba tristeza pensar que eligíeron la opcíon mas cobarde que exíste.

-Así que fueron unos cobardes -describío a los hombres de la historia como se comportaron al decidír aquella opcíon.

-Si lo fueron -afírmo Spyro.

Sparx empezaron a caerle mas lagrímas que antes, porque ahora la historia se volvío muy triste.

Spyro vio como se puso su hermano al oír aquella parte, pero la historia todavía no había terminado, ahora venía lo mas importante.

-Pero entonces uno de esos hombres dijo:

Sparx presto atencíon a lo que iba a decir ahora Spyro.

-"Hemos llegado demasíado lejos para acabar así. Es que no recordaís que le hicimos una promesa al pueblo, que detendríamos a esos malvados amos de una vez por todas. Y ahora nos rendímos solamente, porque no le encontramos sentído a ganar esta batalla, me daís verguüenza" -contaba Spyro imitando las voces de los personajes.

Sparx le daba rísa la forma en que hablaba Spyro, pero esa frase le estaba sorprendíendo.

-"No se que es lo que quereís hacer, pero yo le hice una promesa muy importante a una persona mucha mas especíal que la de todos ustedes. Y yo voy a cumplirla cueste lo que cueste. Suframos o no, lucharemos por nuestra libertad".

-Vaya -dijo asombrado Sparx por aquella frase.

-Si eso fue lo que dijo uno de ellos.

Sparx en su cabeza seguía sorprendíendose por la valentía de aquel hombre, pero ahora tenía curíosidad por saber como termínaba la historia.

-¿Y que hicíeron los demas?

Spyro puso una cara de seríedad como si estuviese a punto de dar una enorme sorpresa.

-Pues se dieron cuenta de su error, y le apoyaron en cada momento.

Sparx sonrío alegrado por saber que aquel hombre hizo lo correcto. Sonreía tanto que se le veían los dientes y la luz de la noche se reflejaban tanto en ellos que los hacían parecer luminiscentes.

-En serio -Sparx no se podía creer que fuese eso de verdad.

-Si así es -confírmo Spyro.

Sparx estaba entusiasmado por saber que no se comportaron como unos cobardes, que dio una voltereta en el aire y dio un gríto de euforía.

-Si -gríto.

Los otros partícipantes que tenian al lado, se quejaron de los grítos que pegaba Sparx con su entusiasmo.

-Perdon -se disculpo ante ellos estando un poco avergonzado por los grítos que daba.

Los participantes que se quejaban volvieron a su trabajo.

Sparx volvío a gírarse hacía su hermano para que le contara como terminaba la historia.

-¿Y que hicieron después? -le pregunto entusiasmado.

-Pues siguíeron luchando, y no pararon hasta que por fín derrotaron a los amos malvados.

Sparx se alegro un montón al saber que los caballeros de la historia vencieron al final después de todo. Estaba tan entusiasmado que parecía que estaba a punto de darle un infarto por estar entusiasmandose tanto.

-Tranquilo Sparx, no te entusiasmes tanto, que te vas a morir del entusiasmo -le avísaba Spyro porque se entusiasmaba tanto que respíraba a un ritmo acelerado.

-Y cuando vencíeron, ¿que hicieron, volvieron a su pueblo?

Spyro río mientras sonreía.

-Pues cuando volvíeron a su pueblo, lo celebraron, y disfrutaron de una gran noche, se hizo una gran fiesta para conmemorar su valentía y honor al pueblo, y esa fiesta duro toda la noche.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido Sparx. -¿Y cambío alguna cosa en el pueblo después?

Spyro hacía el gesto de que estaba recordando apropositamente.

-Bueno, se volvío mas pacifíco el pueblo, la gente, odiaban tanto a aquellos hombres, que eran incapaces de tener odiarse los unos a los otros por las simples cosas que pasan siempre.

-Increible -se asombro Sparx, era increible que un pueblo estuviera tan en paz de esa forma. -Imaginate que hubiera pasado eso en nuestro pueblo.

-Si, pero ahí una forma de hacer que suceda lo mismo -Spyro agarro algo que tenia delante pero no se veía que era.

-¿Y cual es? -pregunto Sparx con curíosidad.

-Pasando a la siguiente prueba -Lo que estaba agarrando Spyro era el rastríllo, que lo había dejado tírado en la tierra, se lo mostro señalandole que tenia que terminar la prueba.

Subo adivínar que era lo que pretendía Spyro al mostrarle el rastríllo, ahora que estaba mas confiado después de que le hubiera contado la historia, sentía en su corazon que tenía que terminar la prueba y ganar el concurso.

Agarro timidamente el rastrillo porque aún sentia paníco de lo de antes, pero tenia que hacerlo porque era su misíon, igual que la de los caballeros.

Puso el rastrillo en el mismo lugar de antes, pero teniendo cuidado de donde lo ponía para que no se volvíera a quedar atorado entre la paja.

Movía el rastrillo de la misma forma que hacía antes, tranquilo y sin perder los nervios. Mantenía su mírada fija solamente en el campo para que no perdíera la concentracíon de su objetívo en la prueba.

-Vamos sigue así -le anímaba Spyro para que tuviera mas confíanza en si mismo.

Sparx estaba llegando al final de la mitad de su campo, la tensíon era muy fuerte, equivocarse en el arado iba a convertirse en un fatal error.

Tyzone se sentía cansado, no podía seguir mas arando, le dolían los brazos de estar movíendo un rastrillo de un lado para otro, se seco con sus manos el sudor que le caía por la cabeza. Se acordo de que hacía un buen rato que no se fijaba de como le iba a Sparx, volvío a gírar su cabeza hacía donde estaba el.

Con el cansancío que tenia, se le nublaba la vista, lo veía todo nublado en su visíon, no notaba que era lo que estaba pasando ahora. Se froto los ojos con la mano para que se le empañara la vista. En vez de empañarsele los ojos, le hizo ver mucho mas lejos de lo normal, míro fijamente hacía el campo. Noto que la mitad del campo de Sparx estaba a punto de terminarsele.

Tyzone no le hizo caso en un momento a lo que veía, pero luego se alarmo por lo que veía.

-No, no, no... -se dijo alarmado a si mismo. No podía dejar que Sparx ganara otra prueba mas, se puso rapídamente a terminar su campo.

La tensíon de Sparx se estaba elevando a cada momento que llegaba al final de la última zona. Mientras hacía eso su hermano le daba anímos para que estuviera mas confianza en sí mismo, aquello funcíonaba, era lo único que le permitía seguir adelante. Unos metros mas y terminaba con el campo. Spyro se mantenía sereno y firme mientras veía como la prueba llegaba a su fín. El público se daba cuenta de quien estaba a punto de ganar, esperaban fijamente a que terminara. Arya, Lewton y Grunch estaban impacientes porque termínara la prueba, por accidente, Lewton y Grunch soltaron a Turk dejandolo caer fuertemente contra la tierra, los otros se dieron cuenta de ello y agarraron rapídamente a Turk. Se quejo cuando lo levantaron.

Ahora los metros eran milimetros, casí estaba todo completo del campo, no había nada que no estuviera plano. Sparx se inquietaba con lo que faltaba para terminar el campo, cruzo los dedos para imaginar que lo iba a conseguir, estaba tan asustado que cerro los ojos para no ver lo que hacía. El rastríllo bajo y bajo hasta que por fín llego al final del campo.

Sparx no quiso ver que fue lo que hizo, pero al oír el movímiento de la tierra se extraño un poco. Abrío el parpado izquierdo para asegurarse, aúnque lo viera de un solo no entendía lo que estaba viendo, abrío los dos ojos y se sorprendío por lo que estaba viendo, había terminado el campo. Estaba tan sorprendido que se quedo inmovil y con la boca abierta. A su lado estaba Spyro que tambíen se sorprendío al ver que lo había conseguido al fin.

-Lo has conseguido -dijo.

-Si, lo he hecho -admitío Sparx balbucenado.

Contemplo con admiracíon el campo lo plano que estaba, era impresíonante y lo habían hecho los dos juntos.

Podrían estar admirando ese campo durante horas, pero tenian que avisar al presentador de que lo habían termínado.

El presentador estaba atendíendo a uno de los encargados del festíval sobre si se necesitaba poner una caja en un cierto lugar del que hablaba.

-Muy bien, dejalo por ahí, y ya veremos -le dijo al presentador al encargado.

El encargado se fue directo al lugar del cual estaba hablando.

-Disculpe, presentador -grítaba alguíen de una parte, no veía de donde venía pero por la voz sonaba como la de un niño.

-¡Ummm! -se extraño.

-Por aquí -volvío a grítar esa persona.

Se dio cuenta de donde procedía esa voz, se gíro y se dio cuenta de que la persona que le grítaba era la libélula Sparx.

-Hemos terminado -le avíso alzando el rastrillo hacía arriba.

El presentador no se dio cuenta a que era lo que se refería, pero se acordo de que tenia que encargarse del concurso. Reaccíono y se fue rapídamente hacía ellos.

Se acerco al lado de Sparx mientras suspíraba ansíadamente, luego le levanto el brazo.

-Demos la enhorabuena al campeon de la segunda prueba -le avíso al público para que le aclamaran.

El público estallo de aplausos aclamando a Sparx por su segunda victoria.

-¡Bien! -grítaron euforícamente Arya, Lewton, Grunch y Turk. Lewton y Grunch volvíeron a soltar de nuevo a Turk, pero esta vez fue por aplaudír a Sparx, se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y le volvíeron a levantar, Turk se quejo mas que antes.

Tyzone no veía a quien a que era el que le apaludían, por si acaso se fíjo en la persona que mas temía que pasara. Se gíro en direccíon hacía Sparx y lamentablemente era a el a quien le aplaudían. Veía como el presentador le levantaba mientras toda la gente le aplaudía.

-¡Nooo! -gríto enfadado porque el hubíera ganado por segunda vez.

Estaba tan enfadado que rompío con sus propios manos el rastrillo partiendolo por la mitad, ahora se atemorizo de que le expulsaran por romper el rastrillo, junto los dos trozos para hacer como que no lo rompío. Sílbo disimiladamente.

El presentador al ver como la gente le aplaudía al participante se acordo de que todavía faltaban unas pruebas mas, en ese momento tuvo una idea.

-Disculpad -avíso.

El público hizo caso a los avísos del presentador, todos de repente dejaron de aplaudir.

-Siento mucho tener que impedir vuestro festejo, pero paro esto porque se me ha ocurrido una idea -se explíco. -Ahora que lo he pensado bien, porque no reservar toda esa euforía para cuando haya terminado el concurso, no es una buena idea.

La gente no entendío aquello, pero se lo pensaron, no estaba mal dejar esos aplausos para la verdadera victoria. Se discutieron el uno al otro sobre eso, les parecía bien la idea.

-Muy bien, así que, marchando hacía la siguiente prueba -les ordeno sarcasticamente.

Todo el público se fue directo hacía donde se iba a celebrar la siguiente prueba.

-Nos vemos en la siguiente prueba -le avíso grítando Arya.

-Nos vemos -le saludaron Spyro y Sparx.

Mientras Arya les saludaba, sus otros compañeros desaparecieron entre el público, luego ella desaparecío tambíen entre el público.

En ese momento Sparx tuvo una sensacíon rara que venía de alguna parte, se gíro hacia donde venia esa extraña sensacíon.

Aquella extraña sensacíon venia de Tyzone, que lo miraba como siempre, con una cara de odio.

-¿Que quieres ahora Tyzone? -le pregunto Sparx reprochando.

Tyzone se quedo quieto donde estaba, sin decir nada por un momento.

-Que te estes preparado para la siguiente prueba. Porque de esta no vas a salir ganando de nuevo -dijo de manera amenanzante. Luego se fue úniendose entre la multitud.

Sparx no entendía a que venía esa amenaza, pero sabía que por alguna razón, no sería que lo dijese así sin motivo algúno. Estaba a punto de irse hacía la siguiente prueba pero entonces Spyro le detuvo.

-Sparx, prometeme que no vas a volver a enfadarte por cualquier cosa y por eso vas a cambiar de opínion respecto al concurso -dijo Spyro.

Sabía que era lo que se refería, a que tendría otra vez sus extraños cambios de humor y por culpa de eso, abandonaría el concurso.

-Spyro, se muy bien que esta noche me he comportado de muy mala manera, pero ahora gracías a tu historía, me ha dado mucha confianza -respondío Sparx.

-En serio -se asombro Spyro.

-Si, nunca había oido una historia tan buena como esa, es increible que no me acordara de ella.

-Si es increible -dijo disimulando.

-Así que ahora venga, vayamos a derrotar a Tyzone de una vez por todas -ordeno Sparx estando contento.

-Si ahí voy -le avíso Spyro.

No sabía si había cometido un buen o gran error, pero por lo menos Sparx estaba mas decídido que nunca, y todo gracías a que le dijo aquella historia, pero el problema es que aquella historia era mentira, no era la de verdad.

Mientras Tyzone caminaba tranquilamente entre el público, se fijo en muchas cosas, y ningúna de ellas le gustaba, _la gente hablaba sobre lo bien que jugaba Sparx, sobre lo buen participante y amante del festival __que era,_ tenia ganas de cerrarles la boca a todos, pero no podia hacerlo por el plan, tenia que mantenerse firme, lo único bueno que vio de ello, fue al alcalde Kovor llevando a su hijo poniendo una cara de tristeza, rio burlonamente hacia ellos pero disimulando.

Su hermano Clayton aparecío de entre la gente y se acerco hacía el.

-Cual es tu siguiente plan hermano, no vas a dejar que ganen tan facilmente, ¿verdad? -dijo el.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tengo todo lo necesario -dijo Tyzone riendo maliciosa-mente. En su mano llevaba un tubo que contenía una extraña especia, ese era su siguiente plan para hacer que pierda Sparx. Sonrío maliciosamente.

_LA PRUEBA DE ESQUILAR_

Un grupo de granjeros sacaron con cuídado a un grupo de ovejas de sus establos, las sostenían fuertemente de las cuerdas para que no se escaparan, las ovejas estaban muy malhumoradas, los granjeros tuvieron que obligar a las ovejas a que andaran mas rapído. Las ataron a unos palos de madera que estaban colocados en la tierra.

Esta era la tercera prueba, la prueba de esquilar. En esta prueba consístia en esquilar completamente sin quedar ni una solo trozo de lana. Este prueba era mas dificil que todas las anteriores.

Spyro y Sparx contemplaban desde una colína el escenario donde se iba a celebrar la prueba, les resultaba un poco difícil ganar esta prueba de esta forma. Sparx se estaba poníendo un poco inquieto, no sabía como hacer para esquilar a una oveja, las había odiado desde aquel incidente en el mercado.

-Esto nos va resultar muy complícado -comento Spyro.

-Si, muy difícil -dijo Sparx tremolando.

Los dos estaban tan preocupados por saber como ganar esta prueba, que no se decían nada el uno al otro, solo se quedaban donde estaban contemplando el escenario y a todas las ovejas que estaban poníendo los granjeros, tenían un aspecto muy enfurruñado, el trabajo no iba a ser tan facíl.

Una libélula hizo sonar una bocína, era el avíso de que iba a comenzar la prueba.

-Vamos -ordeno Spyro.

Los dos fueron bajando de la colína y yendo en direccíon al escenario.

Los cinco participantes que quedaban se colocaron de nuevo en una fíla exacta y en un cíerto orden. Se acomodaron al lado de sus ovejas que parecían haberse calmado por el momento.

Sparx se puso en el primer lado de la fila y a su lado tenía a Spyro.

Todo el público se amontono para ver la prueba, entre ellos aparecíeron de nuevo sus compañeros. Sparx se fíjo que alguíen de entre el público le estaba llamando.

-Suerte Sparx -grítaba Lewton mostrandole el dedo pulgar levantado.

Sparx le agradecío su gesto y le respondío de la misma forma, levanto el pulgar el tambíen.

Luego el resto les saludo levantadoles los brazos, incluído Turk que parecía estar recuperandose.

El presentador se acerco a ellos, andaba poco a poco porque les estaba examinando.

Los participantes se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía, se colocaron en sus lugares y se mantuvíeron firmes. Observaban con exactitud como les miraba de uno en uno.

El presentador se acerco junto a Sparx, que era el primero de la fila, se le quedo mirando con una cara de seríedad parecía que le estuviera examinando como si fuera sospechoso de alguna cosa.

Sparx no sabía como reaccíonar, movío los ojos de un lado para el otro porque era lo único que podía mover en ese instante.

Su hermano se les quedo mirando extrañado.

Al final el presentador termino de examinarle, ahora se puso a examinar a Spyro.

El presentador se le quedo mirando con la misma cara que le puso a Sparx.

Spyro trago saliva, no sabía como quedarse quieto de la misma forma que hizo su hermano.

Sparx fue el que ahora se le quedo mirando extrañado.

_Porque nos mira así, es que acaso hemos hecho algo malo_, pensaba Spyro.

El presentador termíno de examinarle y ahora se acerco a la siguiente persona de la fila.

Spyro y Sparx se míraron el uno al otro con una mírada de extrañitud.

Sin decirse nada, hicieron el gesto de decírse con las manos: _A que viene esto, en ningún momento se había comportado así._

Mientras se estaban extrañando por los extraños gestos del presentador, el ya había termínado de examínar a Sonny y a Lorne, ahora le tocaba examinar a Tyzone, que era la última persona de la fila.

El presentador se le quedo mírando, pero Tyzone no movía ni un solo musculo, como si ya lo hubíera hecho antes. El presentador termíno de examinarle pero fue por poco tiempo, no tardo al igúal que los otros, fue solo un momento y ya estaba.

Ambos se les quedaron mírando extrañados.

_Seguramente lo ha hecho porque es el hijo del alcalde, y no vale la pena, _pensó Spyro.

El presentador se alejo de ellos y se quedo flotando en una esquina.

Carraspeo, iba a decir algo.

Los partícipantes subíeron aún mas la cabeza.

-¿Se preguntaran porque les he estado examinando, no? -pregunto.

Se sorprendíeron los partícipantes, no se les había venido a la cabeza que iba a decir el porque.

-Si -dijeron todos dudando.

El presentador rio.

-Era para saber si tenías la fuerza exacta para esquilar a las ovejas -dijo.

Se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-Como las ovejas son muy cabezotas y malhumoradas, no sabía si ibaís a poder hacerlo.

-¡Ah! -dijeron asombrados a la vez, se dieron cuenta de porque estaba hacíendo eso. Se llevaron en la cabeza por no darse cuenta.

Sparx rio, tenía razón el presentador respecto a lo de que las ovejas eran muy cabezotas y malhumoradas.

-Muy bien, ahora que nos hemos dejado de bromas, aquí vienen las cuchillas con las que vaís a esquilar las ovejas.

Los participantes se fíjaron en una libélula gris y roja, que llevaba unas cuchillas de afeitar encíma de un montón de servilletas de tela.

-Agarrad una de cada una -pidío el presentador.

Uno por uno, los participantes fueron agarrando las cuchillas.

Spyro se fijo en las cuchillas, pensó en como iban a esquilar de cuerpo entero a una oveja con unas cuchillas tan pequeñas, para ese tamaño servían mas bien para afeitar a un mabu que en vez de un animal.

Ya habían agarrado todas las cuchillas, ya estaban listos para que comenzara la prueba.

-¿Teneís ya todas las cuchillas? -pregunto.

-Si -respondíeron todos.

-Pues bien, pues que, ¡comienze la prueba! -pídio ordenando de manera humoristíca.

Una libélula hizo sonar una bocína, que era la alarma que significaba que comenzara la prueba.

Los partícipantes abríeron sus cuchillas y luego agarraron fuertemente a sus ovejas. Cuando las agarraron empezaron ya a cabrearse y fue difícil entre sujetarlas fuertemente y manejar la cuchilla para que no se hicieran daño.

-Vamos, vamos, si no te estas quieta, no podre quitarte la lana -le decía Spyro a la oveja para que se tranquilizara, pero era imposible que la oveja le escuchara.

Empezo a forcejear para que no se escapara, por fín pudo agarrar definitivamente a la oveja, agarro parte del costado y con la cuchilla empezo a arrancar la lana.

La oveja grítaba de dolor por quitarle la lana. Spyro pensó en como debía ser el dolor de arrancarte el pelo a tiras, debía de ser horrible, pero era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Sonny le estaba costando agarrar a su oveja, jamas había esquilado a una oveja y eso hacía que posíblemente fuese peor para el y para la oveja, porque podría hacer algo mal.

-Venga, porque no te quieres quedar quieta -pedía Sonny a la oveja.

No podía agarrar la cuchilla porque la oveja se resístia demasíado y necesitaba las dos manos para hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que la oveja le estaba mordiendo, eso impedía que la agarrase bien.

Cada vez que la oveja forcejeaba, la cuerda empezaba a soltarse del palo.

-Vamos, si no te quedas quieta, no podre ganar, y no te gustaría verdad -probo de decirle todas sus capríchos para probar de que la oveja entendiera porque tenia que esquilarle la lana.

La oveja se puso mas furiosa. Forcejeo tanto que la cuerda que la sostenía se partío.

Sonny no se dío cuenta de ello y cayo de espaldas mientras la oveja salío corriendo despedida como un cohete siendo lanzado.

Se levanto teniendo un chichon en la cabeza, observo como la oveja salía corriendo sin parar, un grupo de libélulas intentaron agarrar a la oveja, pero era demasíada rapída, iba tan rapída como un rayo, cada vez que la querían agarrar, los esquivaba como si nada. Esa oveja podría ser la oveja mas rapída de todo Skylands.

-Oh, no -se golpeo la cabeza dandose cuenta de que ahora iba a ser expulsado del concurso.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Sonny, la proxima vez sera -decía el presentador.

Sonny abandono la fila y se únio junto a sus padres que estaban entre el público, se lo llevaron a otro lugar fuera del concurso para que estuviera tranquilo porque no quería hablar sobre como perdio.

Sparx vío como Sonny estaba siendo expulsado del concurso, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si no hacía bien lo del esquilamiento iba a ser expulsado facilmente.

Volvío a cortar parte de la lana de su oveja, ya había cortado una cuarta parte del cuerpo de la oveja, se le veía todo un costado enrojecido, debido a la manera que estaba cortando. La oveja gríto otra vez de dolor, seguía pensando en aquello sobre el dolor que debía ser cortarte la lana, era una cosa de lo mas insufrible, pero era lo adecuado, porque sino se acumula un montón de pelo y a la oveja le va a costar moverse.

Tyzone le estaba costando a su oveja, cada vez que le cortaba un trozo de lana, la oveja se poniendo como un animal salvaje.

-Ahora ya se porque dicen que sois muy tontas -dijo Tyzone enfadandose porque la oveja no se quería quedar quieta. El comentario que había dicho Tyzone se refería a un dicho que dícen que las ovejas son la especíe mas tonta de todo Skylands.

Ya no podía estar mas hacíendo lo mísmo, necesitaba hacer algo diferente, era la hora de ejecutar su plan.

Clayton estaba distraído observando lo brillantes que eran las estrellas y la noche, para el un cielo tan brillante era como una cosa de lo mas impresionante. Síntio que alguíen le estaba llamando. Se fíjo de donde venía esa voz, era la de su hermano, parecía que le estaba enseñando algo.

Tyzone saco un tubo de vidrío que contenía una especie de especia de color verde musgo.

Clayton se sorprendío, sabía de que se trataba esa especía, aquella especía venía de un planta típica de los bosques ruínosos, donde se útilizaba para espantar a los bichos que se comían las cosechas de los granjeros y tambíen era muy alergíca para las ovejas. Le levanto el pulgar indícandole la buena ídea que era.

Tyzone sonrío y luego abrío el vidrío sacando trozos de la especía, se puso en su mano todos los trozos de especía que había en el vidrío, se coloco detras de la oveja para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se movío en díreccíon hacía donde estaba Sparx, apunto, y de un resoplído tíro la especía.

El viento hizo mover la especía de un lado para otro, aquella especía estaba destinada ha llegar a su objetivo, un fuerte ventonal hizo mover un poco la especía, pero no se fue volando, siguio su curso. La oveja de Spyro casí aspíraba la especía, pero el resoplido que hizo consiguio nada mas empujar la especía a otro lado, se puso de nuevo como estaba y siguio de vuelta su curso. El objetivo estaba delante, la especía paso delante de la oveja de Sparx, ella aspíro y se metío dentro unos trozos muy pequeños de la especía.

La oveja sintío una extraña cosa dentro de su nariz, de repente sintío que se le escocía la nariz, los ojos se le agrandaron y las púpilas se pusíeron de color naranja.

La oveja al sentir un dolor terrible en la nariz, reaccíono de una forma violenta, gríto de una manera que hizo temblar todo el escenario.

La gente al oír aquel gríto se asustaron impactados al oír aquel impresionante y aterrador gríto.

-¿Pero que es ese ruido? -pregunto alguíen de entre el publíco.

La oveja quería salir corriendo como si fuera disparada por un cohete pero de una potencía gigantesca. Sparx agarro fuertemente la cuerda que la sostenía para que no se escapara, porque si se escapa iba a ser expulsado del concurso.

-¿Pero que te pasa? -pregunto Sparx aguantando con todas sus fuerzas de que no se fuera corriendo la oveja.

Los participantes se alarmaron tanto, que se alejaron unos metros de Sparx, porque no sabían si iba a pasar algo terrible.

La oveja tenía una furía insuperable, ningún animal se había comportado de esa forma jamas vista.

Tyzone admíraba como su victoría se estaba cumpliendo, para celebrar como se estaba cumplíendo su victoría, río maliciosamente como siempre, se tapo la boca porque penso que alguíen podría haber oído esa rísa, pero se fijo que había demasíado ruido por culpa de los gritos de la oveja, nadie le estaba prestando atencíon, termino su risa ahora que tenia oportunidad de mofarse.

-¿Sparx, que le pasa a la oveja? -pregunto Spyro queríendo saber porque razón se comportaba así la oveja.

-No lo se, de repente le a dado algo -respondío Sparx.

-¿Pero que? Una oveja no puede darle algo así sin mas.

-Si lo se, esto es demasíado raro -comento Sparx.

Sparx intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de seguir agarrando la cuerda, pero la oveja estaba tan enfurismada que le dio una fuerza excesiva que era mposible que una libélula fuese posíble que continúase agarrando a una oveja tan enfadada y cabreada de esa forma y que tardara tanto tiempo en sostenerla, en estos minutos ya se había largado corriendo la oveja con la libélula colgando de la cuerda.

Unos resoplidos de color rojo salían de las fosas nasales de la oveja.

Sus amigos estaban apoyando a Sparx de que siguiera sujetando la oveja para que no se escapara.

Tyzone se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando demasíado, no entendía como era posíble que no soltara la cuerda.

-Hazlo, sueltala de una vez -decía con disgusto porque no pasaba lo que quería que fuese a pasar.

Sparx no aguantaba mas sosteníendo la cuerda, tambíen se fijo en como le miraba el público, ya parecía todo esto parte de un nuevo espectaculo, pero no era un espectaculo que se exíbiese a proposito, esto era algo muy frustante. No sabía que hacer si soltaba la cuerda sería expulsado del concurso aúnque pasase por un extraño incidente, se tenían que cumplir las normas, pero si la seguía sosteníendo volvería a estar todo de nuevo y como si no hubíera pasado nada, pero el problema que había era, como hacía para seguir sujentadola y hacer que la oveja se recuperara.

Ya no podía hacer nada mas, tenia ganas de soltarla, porque sino posíblemente se le iban a arrancar las manos de la fuerza que tenia la oveja, pero tenía que cumplir la promesa de siempre, en ese instante pensaba en lo que le había contado Spyro acerca de los valientes caballeros que lúcharon por su pueblo, si quería ser como uno de ellos tenia que vencer a la oveja, observaba como de enfurismada estaba el animal, se había convertido en una completa bestia, si quería vencer al animal, tenia que buscar una forma de tranquilizarlo, pensó y pensó, hasta que posiblemente hallo una posíble solucíon, recordo una antigua tecnica que le había enseñado Turk cuando eran crios, consistía en dar un golpe flojo con el canto de la mano, aquella tecnica te-nia un nombre _el golpetazo_, nunca entendío porque Turk lo llamaba así, pero una vez lo vio hacerse ese golpe en una piedra y casí se partía por el medio, esa es una idea que podría funcíonar. Se preparo la mano para dar el golpe.

Se fíjo en que parte de la oveja tenía que darle para que no se hiciera daño, fijo el golpe en el cuello que era bastante grande y de un golpe como ese la dejaría tiesa por unos instantes.

Levanto la mano suavemente para arriba.

Tyzone seguía riendose de la batalla entre Sparx y la oveja, pero luego se fijo que estaba hacíendo algo raro. Se extraño por lo que estaba hacíendo.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Spyro extrañado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer Sparx.

-Hacer el golpetazo, eso es lo que voy a hacer -dijo Sparx.

Se extraño Spyro por el comentario de Sparx.

La oveja sintío un extraño presentimiento, sentía que la libélula que la agarraba del cuello le íba a hacer algo.

Sparx se propuso a dar el golpe, bajo rapídamente la mano.

Ese instante era tan impactante, que las personas que lo presencíaban, pensaban que estaba yendo muy despacío.

Sparx golpeo con el canto de la mano en el cuello de la oveja, aquel golpe fue tan fuerte que cayo desplomada en la tierra con las patas para adelante.

-¡Oh! -se asombro el público y el resto al ver el acto que hizo Sparx.

Tyzone se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer que el de alguna forma hubíera podído vencer a la oveja, no había pensado que Sparx pudíera encontrar una solucíon.

La oveja al recibir estornudo toda la porquería que tenía dentro, incluído los restos de la especía que se había tragado. Quedaron tírados en la tierra junto con mocos de oveja.

Los particípantes se quedaron asombrados al ver como la oveja queda tiesa de aquel golpe, subíeron la cabeza y míraron a Sparx.

Sparx se dío cuenta de que todos esperaban una respuesta suya, así que dijo lo único explícativo que podía decir.

-Ya esta todo arreglado -contestó. -Vamos es que no quieren terminar el concurso antes de que acabe la noche -ordeno íronicamente.

Los particípantes hicieron caso a las ordenes de Sparx y se púsieron de vuelta a hacer su trabajo. El público hizo lo mismo y todos se púsieron a charlar mientras miraban el concurso.

Sparx se volteo y se fijo que su hermano lo estaba viendo con una cara de asombro y desconfianza. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, le índico que volvíera a su trabajo y que se olvidara de lo que había visto. Spyro hizo caso a la advertencía de su hermano y volvío a continuar esquilando su oveja.

Se imagíno lo que Spyro le íba a decir con solamente mostrandole esa cara, pensó en posiblemente algo como: "Pero como haz hecho eso" "Pense que no íbas a cambiar de humor nunca mas esta noche". Eso era porque pensaba que otra vez íba a comportarse de un manera diferente o rara, por culpa de pensar que íba a perder en el concurso, y para Spyro, aquel golpe, le parecía de un ataque de rabía, ahora le tocaba a el, hacerle entender a su hermano, que esto no es así.

Se puso a terminar de esquilar su oveja, ahora parecía que se había recuperado después de aquel extraño comportamiento salvaje. Baló de felícidad, ahora le gusto que le cortaran la lana.

Después de unos minutos, por fín Sparx termíno de esquilar a su oveja, y justo otra vez el primero de todo el grupo.

-¡He acabado! -avíso Sparx levantando el brazo.

-Muy bien, demos un gran aplauso pero no tan grande a la libélula Sparx -dijo el presentador íronicamente hacíendoles recordar porque no tenían que apaludír tanto.

El público se rio de aquel comentario, luego apaludíeron a Sparx por su merito, pero un poco flojo.

Sparx sonrío ante los apalusos del público.

Los participantes tambíen le aplaudíeron. Spyro aplaudía pero el sonído de esos aplausos no sonaba muy convincente. Tyzone aplaudía descaradamente, estaba enfadado porque el plan no funcíono, era perfecto, pero no pudo adivinar que diese aquel golpe a la oveja, era imposible que lo hubíera sabído. Estaba tan enfadado que agarro fuertemente el último trozo de lana que tenía su oveja, gríto de dolor la oveja, eso era peor que cortarselo con una cuchilla era como arrancarle una parte de su piel a tiras.

Termíno el público de aplaudír a Sparx.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a la penultima prueba -ordeno el presentador.

El público empezo a marcharse uno por uno en direccíon hacía donde se iba a celebrar la siguiente prueba.

Sparx se dío cuenta de una cosa al oír lo que dijo el presentador, la siguiente prueba era la penultima de todas, eso significaba que faltaba poco para que terminaba el concurso, era solo cuestíon de minutos que ganara, había pasado un montón de tiempo, pero ahora casí había llegado al final de la meta. Sonrío alegrado por saberlo.

-¿Vienes Spyro? -le pregunto esperando a que fueran juntos hacía la siguiente prueba.

-Si ahí voy -contestó Spyro en un tono no muy convincente.

Sparx se fíjo en la mírada que ponía su hermano, estaba un poco confuso debído al golpe que le hizo a la oveja. Se dirígio junto a el.

Spyro iba a decír algo pero le interrumpío Sparx dejandole con las palabras casí a punto de escaparsele de su boca.

-No me lo digas, se muy bien lo que te pasa -dijo Sparx sincerandose.

Spyro cerro la boca y luego agacho la cabeza.

-No estas muy contento por culpa de el golpe que le he dado a la oveja, ¿verdad? Porque se lo tenía que dar, era la única forma de pararla, iba a perder la victoría por culpa de ella. Fijate al final no le hecho nada parecído a la del mercado -río Sparx.

Esperaba una respuesta de su hermano, pero el no decía nada, se quedaba mudo y con la cabeza gacha mírando a la tierra.

Tenía miedo de hacerle algo, porque a lo mejor se enfadaría y abandonaría el concurso, eso sería una perdída después de todo lo que han conseguido en tan solo unas horas.

Se quedo callado el tambíen.

-Pues si te vas a quedar aquí, yo tambíen me quedo -dijo refunfuñando Sparx aproposíto para que el otro le hablara.

Spyro no se espero lo que dijo Sparx, iba a estar allí junto a el todo el tiempo, ignorando que tenía que termínar el concurso, algo en Sparx había cambíado en ese momento.

-Podemos... -le interrumpío Spyro.

-No, no es que este enfadado por lo del golpe a esa oveja -contestó Spyro.

Sparx presto atencíon a lo que iba a decir.

-Es que aquel golpe me ha dado una sensacíon extraña.

-¿De que tipo?

-No lo se. Solo se que uno de los va a recibir un golpe, pero de un puñetazo o que te caíga una piedra en la cabeza.

Sparx se río.

-Sino mas bien que alguíen va a hacer algo que no se va a dar cuenta, y le va a doler en sus sentimientos -afírmo.

Sparx se extraño, no supo entender del todo claro la sensacíon que tenia, excepto que iba a hacer algo malo, pero no podía dejar que Spyro tuviera esas sensacio-nes al final del concurso.

-No se muy bien que es lo que va a pasar -le apoyo la mano en el hombro de Spyro. -Pero si que va a pasar ahora. Vamos a ganar el concurso y a derrotar a Tyzone delante de todas las narices de la gente -dijo sincerandose Sparx.

Spyro se rio, no de imaginarse a Tyzone sintiendose derrotado, sino mas bien de aquello de que le iban a derrotar delante de las narizes de la gente, como iba a ser posible eso, si las libélulas no tienen narices, como lo iban a hacer.

-Pues bien vayamos a por la siguiente prueba, que es la de... ¡Oh! -se asombro Sparx al acordarse de que se trataba la prueba.

-¿Que te pasa? -pregunto Spyro.

-Ahora se trata de la prueba de comerse los rollítos de carne de papa -explíco disimulando timidamente.

-¡Uh! -se asombro Spyro al acordarse.

Los dos se asombraron al mismo tiempo apropositamente.

-En esta, vamos a acabar mas muertos que Turk cuando se bebío el zumo -dijo Spyro riendose.

Sparx se río de aquel comentarío.

-Venga, vayamos a la siguiente prueba -pidío Sparx todavía riendose del comentario. -Luego ya arreglaremos nuestros problemas.

-Si vamos.

Los dos se fueron directos hacía el lugar donde se íba a celebrar la siguiente prueba, pero entonces Sparx pensó en una cosa.

-Oh, espera tengo que hacer una cosa -avíso yendose volando hacía el lugar donde quería hacer esa cosa que se le ocurrío.

Vío que sus amigos estaban yendose con el público pero Sparx les detuvo.

-¡Eh Turk! -gríto Sparx.

Escucharon los grítos de Sparx y se voltearon dirígiendose hacia el.

-Me debes una -contesto Sparx.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Turk.

-Golpetazo -indico Sparx mostrandole el canto de la mano que era la tecnica que el se había inventado.

Turk no lo entendío, pero luego se acordo de a que se refería.

-Ah -respondío al acordarse.

-Nos vemos -dijo Sparx yendose de vuelta con su hermano.

-Nos vemos -saludo Turk, los otros tambíen saludaron.

Sparx se junto de vuelta con Spyro.

-Bueno así que vamos.

-Vamos -se puso de acuerdo.

Mientras los dos iban directos a la siguiente prueba, Spyro tuvo de nuevo la misma sensacíon de siempre, quería que esa sensacíon se fuera de su cabeza, pero era imposible, su cabeza estaba decidída a pensar que íba a ser lo mismo de siempre y a-demas aquella sensacíon de la que hablo antes con Sparx fue algo diferente porque sintío como si estuviera viendo el futuro. Tambíen pensó en los errores que había co-metido Sparx en el festival, pero ahora el había cometido un error, le había contado una historia que era falsa, no sabía cual de los dos era la mala persona.

Tyzone se aparto de el público sin que nadie se diera cuenta y volvío al es-cenario. Se acerco al lugar donde Sparx estaba esquilando su oveja, se fíjo que en la tierra estaban los trozos de especía que se había tragado la oveja, los agarro, estaban llenos de mocos, al tocarlos sintío que estaban muy pegajosos, estaba tan cabreado por todo que no le importaba que estuviera cogíendo mocos.

Se quedo mirandolos, pensando en como un plan tan perfecto podía haber sido arruinado tan tontamente.

Su hermano Clayton se acerco hacía el.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora hermano? -pregunto Clayton.

Tyzone quería enfadarse con su hermano por hacerle esa pregunta, pero tambíen le hizo entender que parte del plan se estaba perdíendo.

-Seguir con el plan -contestó Tyzone, estaba tan enfadado que estrujo los trozos de especía mezclados con mocos con la mano.

_LA PRUEBA DE LOS ROLLITOS_

_DE CARNE_

El padre de Spyro y Sparx puso todos los platos segun en el orden en que se íban a sentar los participantes. Se sentaron los ultimos cuatro participantes de dos en dos con respectivo a los extremos de la mesa, Spyro y Sparx se sentaron juntos en un extremo y Tyzone y Lorne se sentaron en el otro extremo.

-Bueno chicos, disfrutad de mis exquisitos rollitos de carne -dijo el padre ironicamente sabíendo que los hacía de pena.

Los cuatro respondíeron positivamente bajando la cabeza, pero en su mente ellos respondían negativamente, sabían que los rollitos de carne que hacía no eran nada exquisitos y parecía que se había olvidado de porque estaba hacíendo este trabajo.

Tragaron saliva pensando en lo asquerosos que eran los rollitos.

El padre les sonreía de una manera extraña, se míraron los unos a los otros explícandose porque les sonreía de esa forma.

-¡Venga! Es broma, se muy bien que mis rollitos son un asco -respondío el padre bromeando.

-¡Ah! -se dieron cuenta los participantes, no es que no se acordaba, es que estaba bromeando.

Se llevaron una mano en la cabeza pensando en como es que no pudíeron reconocer que les estaba tomando el pelo.

El padre empezo a servir los rollitos, eran un grupo de seis rollitos amontonados como piramides, estaban cada uno, servidos en un plato rojo de ceramica. Les sirvío un plato a Spyro y Sparx.

-Vaya -dijo Sparx asombrado al ver los rollitos.

Spyro se les quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

Al verlos parecían que tenían buena pinta, pero cuando los saboreaban, sentían que estaban comiendo lava fundida mezclado con parawa y estiercol de oveja.

Tyzone y Lorne contemplaron los suyos, Lorne se atemorizo al ver los rollitos, Tyzone por su parte no hizo nada, se quedo quieto agarrando uno de los rollitos.

-¿A que tienen buena pinta? -pregunto contando de vuelta un chiste.

-¡Si! -contestaron siguíendole la broma.

Río de manera gamberra el padre.

A Spyro y Sparx les daba un poco de vergüenza que su padre se comportara como si fuera el presentador del festíval, que parecía que era el único de todo el pueblo que contaba chístes, aúnque al resto de los otras libélulas que estaban ahí no parecía importarles que bromeara un poco. Decidíeron no decír hasta esperar que díjera alguna cosa vergonzosa, porque después de los buenos chístes, es cuando se pone mal el momento.

-Bueno empezad a comer -pidío. Los particípantes agarraron todos juntos uno de los rollitos que había en su plato, casí estaban a punto de meterse un trozo en la boca, cuando el padre les interrumpío. -Pero -indíco que había una advertencía.

Los participantes se detuvíeron.

-No os olvideís de los cubos -el padre enseño un grupo de cuatro cubos de madera que sostenía de dos en dos en las manos agarrandolos por la manija.

Los particípantes se asombraron al ver los cubos, se habían olvidado de que necesitaban los cubos para deposítar el vomíto.

-Los cubos -dijo Sparx golpeandose la cabeza lamentandose por no haberse acordado de que los necesítaban.

El padre les dío un cubo a cada uno, se los colocaron en la tierra al lado de ellos.

Se fíjo que ahora estaba todo listo, ahora si que íban a comerselos de verdad.

-De acuerdo ahora que esta todo listo, empezad a comer -ordenó.

Otra vez se hizo la alarma que signifícaba que comenzaba la prueba.

Los particípantes agarraron de vuelta sus rollitos y empezaron a dar bocados cortos para que no se sintíera el gusto repugnante que tenían.

Mordían y mordían los trozos de carne y al saborearlos sentían el gusto que se imagínaban, sus ojos se les estaba poníendo blancos como si estuvíeran comiendose algo acído.

El padre observaba que cara ponían, sabía que aquellos muchachos iban a estallarles el cuerpo por estar comiendose una horrible bazofía, les daba risa verlos sufrir por haberles dado de comer algo hecho por el, no por ser malo, sino por diversíon.

Spyro aguantaba como podía las ganas de no escupír el rollíto, pero como era tan malo que no sabía que hacer, era peor que beberse el zumo de parawa. No pudo mas, agarro el cubo y saco de su boca una gran bola de carne hecha una masa, cayo dentro del cubo.

-¡Nooo! -se quejo la gente.

Spyro les míro, por alguna razón, la gente se quejaba de algo malo que parecía haber hecho.

-Spyro, tenías que vomítarlo no escupírlo -le explíco Sparx.

Spyro se lamento por eso, era oblígatorío que vomitara el rollito, no que se lo quitara de la boca y luego lo tírara dentro del cubo. Ahora supo porque todo el mundo se quejaba, porque el había hecho algo que no tenía que hacer y a la gente no le gusto que lo hicíera.

-Lo siento, pero es que el trozo que me estaba comíendo, era tan asqueroso, que quería quitarmelo de la boca enseguida.

-Pero no podías haber esperado a comerte mas y luego... -Sparx corto la frase porque Spyro sabía a que se refería.

-Si puedo hacerlo, pero... -se penso lo que iba a decir. -Es lo mas asqueroso que he probado en toda mi vida. ¿Nunca entendere para hicíeron esta prueba?

-Pues porque a las libélulas les encanta hacer estas cosas.

-¿Pero no hay otros juegos que hacer como: el Skystones, por ejemplo?

Sparx se alarmo, no pudo creer que Spyro pronuncíese ese juego.

-Eso no es un juego propío de las libélulas, eso es mas un juego de píratas.

Spyro quedo callado, no se había dado cuenta de que pronuncíado el tipíco juego que habían inventado los hombres mas crueles que habían conocído todos los insectos de Skylands. Se llevo un dísgusto grande, sino fuera porque nadie oyo esa palabra.

-Sera mejor... que sigas comiendo hasta... que se te salga todo -dijo Sparx buscando las palabras necesarías para pedirle a su hermano que siguiera con la prueba.

Spyro observo la cara que ponía Sparx, ponía una cara de disgusto y desolacíon, debído a que pronuncío algo que no le hacía ningún a el y a todos los del pue-blo, dejo de mírar como Sparx ponía mala cara porque a lo mejor decía otra cosa mas como de lo mísmo y seguramente Sparx se pondría peor que antes, volvío a dar otro bocado de su rollito.

..

Habían pasado unos minutos y algúnos de los participantes ya empezaron a vomitar, agarraban el cubo fuertemente y lanzaban todos los rollitos hechos una masa muy asquerosa.

La gente les aclamaba cada vez que uno de ellos vomítaba, cuantos mas vomitos hacían, mas hacían que fuesen sus partícipantes preferídos.

Arya, Lewton, Grunch y Turk les aclamaban para que salíeran victoriosos.

-Vamos Sparx, ¡seguid soltandolo todo! -grítaba Arya emocíonada.

Observaba como Sparx se comía el ultímo trozo que quedaba del cuarto rollito que quedaba.

La gente gríto.

-Otro rollito mas acabado -grítaba el padre.

Sparx no pudo aguantar mas y vomíto el rollito que se había comido.

La gente le volvío a aclamar por el vomíto que hizo.

Sparx se tranquilízo un momento para esperar a comerse el siguiente rollito, estaba cansado de estar vomitando una y otra vez, pensaba que al estar vomitando tantas cosas, íba a vomitarse a sí mismo, porque era lo único que le quedaba por vomitarlo.

Se fíjo en su hermano, el estaba ígual que el, pero de todas formas podía seguir comíendo algúno mas, no entendía como es que Spyro tenía toda esa energía, antes el había dicho que los rollitos eran lo peor que había comido en toda su vida, y a-hora el se los comía sin problemas.

-Parece que te vaya a explotar las trípas antes de que se te salgan por la boca -comentó Sparx exhausto porque no podía comer mas.

El le míro.

-Es que intento de no ganar -se explíco Spyro.

Sparx se extraño por aquel comentario.

-¿Como que no quieres ganar? -pregunto intrigado.

-Porque aquí el que tiene que ganar eres tu.

Sparx se extraño cada vez mas.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque esta es tu batalla, esta es tu guerra, tu eres el heroe de la historía, y el heroe tiene que vencer al malo -Spyro señalo rapídamente a Tyzone que era como el malo de la historía.

Sparx le dirígio la mírada a su hermano.

-¿Que vas a hacer, libélula Sparx?

Se dío cuenta por los comentaríos de su hermano, que el era el protagonista, que tiene que superar la prueba y vencer al hombre malvado quien ese era Tyzone. Se acordó de la historía que contó Spyro, acerca de aquel hombre que no le importaba cuanto sufrimiento se derramara en su pueblo, sino mas bíen que se hicíera la paz en su pueblo. Si quería ser ese hombre, tenía que demostrarlo ahora.

Sparx se armó de valor pero exageradamente como si fuera un hombre valiente de verdad, agarro el quinto rollito que había en el plato y de un grandísimo bocado se lo metío en la boca, se ahogaba con el sabor repugnante del rollito.

Tyzone no soportaba el sabor de los rollitos, tenía ganas de oblígarle a Sparx a comerselos todos de una vez por culpa de que su padre se le ocurríera una idea tan asquerosa como sus rollitos, pero arruinaría su plan, se le ocurrío que cuando sea alcalde, le obligaría a comerse tantos rollitos como pudíera tragar y no pararía hasta que se muríera, río murmurando para que nadíe le escuchara.

De repente sintío unos extraños murmullos que venían de al lado suyo, se fijo que el participante que tenia al lado, Lorne, se estaba metíendo todos los rollitos en su boca, le daba asco ver esa ímagen pero no entendia porque se los estaba metiendo todos dentro.

-¿Pero que haces? -le pregunto Tyzone.

-Me los como todos de una para así poder ganar mas rapído -contestó Lorne pero en un tono que no se entendía porque tenía la boca taponada por los rollitos.

Tyzone se extraño, aquello le parecía una horripilantez comerse tanta comida de esa forma, si seguía haciendo comiendo así, en vez de vomitar los rollitos, le íban a salir por el cuerpo después de que se le estallara por estar tan lleno el estomago.

Pero ese no era su problema, su problema era derrotar a Sparx, no le dijo nada a Lorne y dejo que siguiera hacíendo esa tontería de comerselos todos de una, pensó una cosa, habría estado gracíoso si aquella libélula que se esta comíendo la bazofía que eran los rollitos hubíese sido Sparx, si le hubíese explotado el cuerpo, no habría sido gracíoso, sería graciosamente mundial.

_Como me habría encantado que fuese de verdad, _se díjo a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

Lewton y Grunch estaban ya tan hartos de sujetar a Turk, que a momentos se les caía de lo pesado que era. Habían estado como una hora y media agarrandolo porque no se encontaraba bien, todavía estaba agotado por el efecto del parawa, Turk quería tenía ganas de levantarse, pero los otros le oblígaban a sujetarlo porque decían que no se encontraba bíen.

-Vamos chicos, que estoy bien, no hace falta que me sigaís tirando de mi -reprochaba Turk porque estaba harto de que le siguíera sujetando.

-No, no estas bien Turk, si me hubíeras escuchado antes, no te habría pasado esto, ¿me entiendes? -le explícaba Lewton a Turk para hacerle entender porque le estaban sujetando sin dejar de moverse.

Turk se enfurecío, le dirígio la mírada a Grunch.

-A mi no me míres así, que yo solamente te dije que era como lo de los crístales aureos -le replíco Grunch.

Turk se enfurecío aún mas, ya no pudo aguantarlo, tenía que soltarse de los dos.

-Advertencías, advertencías es lo único que sabeís decírme, así que ahora me digo a mís mismo que me voy a soltar de ustedes dos -dijo Turk forcejeando para quitarse de encíma las libélulas que le agarraban por los brazos.

Lewton y Grunch agarraron con mucha fuerza a Turk de que no se les escapara, pero el era mucha mas fuerte que los dos a la vez.

De tanto forcejear, Turk acabó librandose de los dos, los empujo a los dos hacíendoles caer cada uno en una direccíon diferente.

Turk suspíro agusto por no tener que llevarle algúna persona encíma como si fuese una maríoneta. Turk vío que los otros estaban a punto de levantarse, en cuanto se levantasen le íban a agarrar de nuevo, tenía que salír volando de ahí.

-Intentad cazarme si podeís -advirtío ironicamente Turk, rapídamente se fue volando del lugar.

Lewton y Grunch se fíjaban como se íba volando Turk, se íba volando tan rapídamente que parecía un cohete, Turk no paraba de volar tan alto, luego mas alto todavía.

Turk reía al sentirse volando de nuevo, de repente sintío un extraño dolor de estomago, se alarmó al sentir ese extraño ruido. Se toco la barriga para averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, pero al tocarse la barriga, se dístrajo de volar y se le pararon las alas, empezó a caer desprevenidamente.

-¡Ahhh! -grítaba Turk mientras caía.

Lewton y Grunch se dieron cuenta de que Turk se les íba a caer encíma, se apartaron un paso mas.

Justo en ese momento, Turk cayo de espaldas, hacíendo que la onda del impacto resonara en la tierra alrededor de el.

Turk gímio de dolor.

-Como odío que tengaís razón -dijo Turk referíendose a que aquel extraño dolor era debído al efecto del parawa y que le habían avísado de que aún no estaba bien.

Lewton y Grunch se lamentaron por no haberle explícado mejor la situacíon a Turk.

Lorne tenía metido los dos últimos rollitos, forzaba para intentar comerselos de un solo bocado, pero eran demasíado grandes para su boca, se movío hacía atras y empezo a engullirselos poco a poco como si fuera un lagarto.

Se los trago todos de una, se tapo la boca para eructar, sonrío alivíado después de comerse semejante comílona, se limpío la boca con la servilleta que tenia al lado. Levanto el dedo indíce para que atendíeran.

-He terminado los rollitos -avíso.

El presentador escucho lo que dijo.

-Enhorabuena campeón -le felicíto el presentador. Agarro a Lorne para levantarle para que todo el mundo le felicítara por su victoría.

-Demos un gran aplauso a Lorne por salír campeón en la quinta prueba de Los Juegos de la Cosecha -le pidío el presentador al público.

El público estallo en una bola de aplausos, felicítaron a Lorne por su victoría.

Spyro no se sintío muy conmovido con la victoría de Lorne, porque el quería que su hermano estuviera ahí, delante de todo el mundo, para felicítarle por su nueva victoría. Se fíjo que Sparx había termínado de comerse el ultímo rollito, no había vomítado en ningún momento después de que le dijera que tenía que seguir luchando. Sparx agarro su servilleta y empezo a limpiarse la boca con ella, supíro amargadamente, se lamento de que no hubíera podído terminarselos todos a tiempo.

Spyro tambíen se lamento de que no hubíera podido hacer algo para que Sparx hubíese terminado de comerselos todos.

Arya, Lewton, Grunch y Turk, felicítaron a Lorne por su victoría, pero no se sentían muy agustos con que el hubíera ganado.

Tyzone tambíen le felicíto pero no por su victoría, sino por arrebatarle el puesto de ganador a Sparx. Sonrío malevolamente como siempre.

Lorne les felicítaba a todo el mundo dandole un aplauso a cada uno. De repente sintío un extraño rugído que venía de su estomago, apoyo las manos sobre su barriga para averíguar que era, al tocarlo sintío que algo que tenía dentro se estaba revolviendo entre si, luego sintío otra cosa mas, parecía que esa se le estaba subíendo por todo el cuerpo. Le dío vergüenza escuchar esos rugídos delante de todo el mundo, pensó que íba a tener lo mismo que le paso a Turk.

-Disculpadme -Lorne le dio un empujon al presentador y se fue volando rapídamente a coger un cubo.

Cuando agarro el cubo empezo a vomitar todos los rollitos que se había comido, pero era peor, al no vomitar uno por uno, los vomito todos de una sola vez.

Todos los que míraban aquella horríble escena, gíraron la cara hacía otro lado para no contemplar un vomito atronador, luego hícieron el gesto del asco que daba ver eso.

Lorne termíno de vomítar, levanto la cabeza hacíendole ver que tenía trozos de carne por toda la boca, puso una cara de agotamíento y exasperacíon, Lorne se quedo tan vacío que se quedo quíeto sin mover un solo musculo.

Todos voltearon la cara de nuevo.

Lorne se quedo flotando con una cara que le hacía parecer un zombie, tíro el cubo dejando caer el contenído. Una gran masa de carne quedo tírada en la tierra.

Todos gimíeron del asco que era aquello.

Lorne ya no pudo soportarlo mas y cayo de morros hacía la tierra, justo al lado del vomito.

Gimíeron de vuelta al ver como se cayo la libélula quedandose tirada al lado de lo que el vomíto.

Lorne gemía de lo dolorído que estaba.

Todos se quedaron mírando como la pobre libélula quedaba tirada sin que nadie le ayudara o hiciera algo para ayudarle. Le echaron la mírada a Tyzone, que era la líbelula que estaba a su lado, estaban esperando a que díjera porque no impídio que dejase de comer.

-Se lo advertí -contestó Tyzone ironicamente.

El público dejo que esa fuese su respuesta.

El presentador penso que si no quitaban a la libélula de ahí, íba a arruinar el concurso.

-¡Ehhh! -penso en alguna persona. -¡Vosotros!, podrías venir a llevar a esta pobre libélula a un otro sitío para que se ponga bíen -pídio el presentador a un par de jovenes libélulas que estaban entre el público.

Las libélulas fueron en camino a llevarse a Lorne del escenarío, agarraron a Lorne fuertemente de la cola y empezaron a arrastralo llevandoselo del lugar.

Lorne gemía del dolor que le daba, que le estuvíeran arrastrando en la tierra.

El público contemplaba como el par de libélulas se llevaban al pobre Lorne.

Ahora que estaba todo en calma, contínuaron con el concurso.

El presentador se dío de que como Lorne estaba enfermo, ahora era como si no hubíese ganado la prueba.

-Bueno, ahora que el ganador ha quedado inconscíente, ¿quien fue el ultimo en terminarse los rollitos? -pregunto el presentador esperando una respuesta de alguíen.

Spyro se dío cuenta de que esta era la oportunídad perfecta para que Sparx salíera victorioso de nuevo, era igual con lo de la prueba de beber.

-¡Aquí! -avíso. -El, Sparx -le levanto el brazo a Sparx.

Sparx se sorprendío de lo que hizo Spyro.

El presentador se acerco hacía ellos para fijarse de que verdaderamente se hubíese comído de verdad todos los rollitos. El padre acerco la cabeza para fíjarse el tambíen.

Se fíjo que en todo el plato, no había ni una sola miga de la masa de los rollitos o algún trozo de carne, luego se fíjo en la cara de Sparx, Sparx mostraba una cara sonríente esperando que reconocíeran su victoría, tenía parte de la boca cubíerta de carne, eso signíficaba que de verdad se los había comido todos de verdad.

-¡Enhorabuena campeon, porque acabas de ganar la quinta prueba! -dijo el presenatdor levantando la voz para luego grítar en estado de euforía.

La gente le aplaudío felicítandose por su victoría.

Sparx se alegro tanto que levanto los brazos hacía atras para luego abrazar a Spyro por haberle dado anímos en la prueba. Luego vino el padre y le abrazo fuertemente a Sparx.

El resto de los amígos tambíen le felicítaron, Arya fue la mas conmovida de todo el grupo.

Tyzone aplaudío pero disimulando porque no soportaba que Sparx hubíese ganado después de todo.

El presentador estuvo alegrado porque hubíese ganado, pero tenían una ultima prueba mas que tenían que superar.

-Un momento -detuvo al publíco.

La gente se callo al momento que les paro el presentador.

-Se muy bien, que estaís muy contentos con todo esto, de las victorías -se explíco.

La gente reconocío lo que dijo, se ponían muy contentos con cada victoria.

-Pero todavía queda una prueba mas, y terminan los juegos.

La gente se asombro al darse cuenta de que faltaba una sola prueba, se quedaron todos con la boca abíerta.

-¿Y sabeís cual es no? -pregunto íronicamente.

-¡El baíle de la cosecha! -pronuncíaron todos el nombre de la prueba.

El presentador sonrío riendose al reconocer que lo sabían.

-Pues de acuerdo, a todos los particípantes id buscando a vuestra pareja, que dentro de poco comíenza el baíle -avíso a los particípantes que se preparan, luego se fue yendo con otras libélulas hacía donde se celebraba el baíle.

Toda la multítud se fue con el presentador yendose tambíen al baíle.

Spyro y Sparx se quedaron un momento donde estaban porque tenían que hablar de unos asuntos que tenían que ver con ellos mismos. Se fíjaron que Tyzone todavía no se había ido con el público, seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

Tyzone se dio cuenta de como los dos les miraban, sabía que al estar cerca íba a haber problemas, se levanto de su asíento enfurruñado y se alejo yendose con la gente.

Mientras se únia a la multitud, se fíjo que su hermano Clayton se estaba acercando a el.

-¿Lastíma hermano de que haya ganado el? -le pregunto Clayton exasperado porque estaba volando muy deprísa para juntarse con el.

Tyzone no decía nada, no quería escuchar lo que fuese a decír.

-¡Ufff! -farfullo mientras se limpíaba de la cara con la mano, el sudor que tenía de ir persiguíendo a su hermano -Sino fuera porque esa libélula no se hubíera tragado todos esos rollitos y después habría reventado, Sparx no hubíera ganado.

Tyzone se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, se dio cuenta de que si hubíera detenido a Lorne por comerse todos los rollitos a la vez, Sparx no habría ganado. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el mismo arruíno un plan perfecto, ya no tenía dudas que el mismo estaba arruinando su propio plan. Se fue con su hermano juntadose con la multitud mientras pensaba en lo horrorizado que estaba por lo que había hecho.

-¿Estas preparado para esto? -le pregunto Spyro a Sparx.

-Si -respondío Sparx.

Spyro penso tranquilamente en lo que íba a decír.

-Hemos llegado juntos al fín de este concurso.

-Si, ¿es increible verdad?

-Si.

Los dos estaban tan desconcertados porque hayan llegado al final de los juegos, que no podían decirse nada claro porque no se creeían que hubíeran llegado al final de todo por lo que han estado luchando esa misma noche.

Los dos se estaban fíjando en los platos que había en la mesa, estaban vacíos porque se habían comido todos los rollitos, nadie podría haber superado eso juntos.

Spyro se dío cuenta de que ambos estaban hacíendo nada, estaban como si alguien tuvíera que decirles a donde tenían que ir o que era la siguiente que tenía que pasar.

-Sera mejor que vayamos ya hacía el baile o perderemos a alguna persona que quíera ser nuestra pareja -le hizo recordar Spyro a su hermano.

-Oh si, vamos -dijo Sparx despístado olvidandose de lo mas importante del baíle.

Ambos fueron yendo a donde se celebraba el baíle, durante el camíno veían a sus amígos que estaban entre el público yendose tambíen al mismo lugar. Sparx necesítaba hablar un momento antes del baíle con Arya.

-Spyro podrías dejarme un momento a hablar con ellos -le pidío Sparx.

-Ah sí vamos ve -le permitío Spyro.

Sparx se fue rapídamente volando hacía ellos para alcanzarlos antes de que se le fueran de vísta.

Spyro mientras míraba como se alejaba su hermano, sintío unos extraños rugídos que venían de su estomago, pensba que ahora le estaba pasando lo mísmo que le paso a Turk y Lorne.

-Oh no -se dijo alarmado a sí mismo.

Se fue corríendo buscando algún lugar para vomítar por si acaso.

Los chicos estaban camínando tranquílamente cuando oyeron los grítos de una voz conocída.

-¡Arya!

Todos se voltearon y víeron que era Sparx y que se estaba acercando hacía ellos.

-¿Que es lo quíeres Sparx?- pregunto Arya desconcertada.

Sparx se tomo un momento para pensar en lo que íba a decír.

-¿En serío quieres ser mi pareja? -le pregunto Sparx de manera síncera.

Arya se quedo un poco confusa por aquella pregunta, no sabía que decír debído a que sabía que quería ser la pareja de Sparx en el baíle, pero ahora que se lo decía de esa manera, sentía extrañas dudas.

Míro a sus amígos, habían puesto una cara de curíosidad, pero no porque le hubíera preguntado eso, sino porque no contestaba esa pregunta.

Decídio decírselo.

-Si, que quíero ser tu pareja -le respondío sarcasticamente.

Sparx sonrío alegrado por saber que Arya quería ser su pareja en el baíle.

Arya tambíen sonrío alegrada.

Los dos se quedaron mírandose míentras sonreían el uno para el otro, porque estaban muy contentos con su decísion. Sparx oyo un sonído estremecedor era el sonído de un tambor que sígnificaba que en pronto comenzaba el baíle, tenían que apurarse de llegar a tiempo o los descalifícarian.

-¿Porque no vamos yendo todos juntos ya de paso?

-Si eso sería buena idea -afírmo Turk.

Ahora todos incluído Sparx se fueron yendo hacía el baile, en ese instante Arya se dío cuenta de que Spyro no estaba con Sparx.

-¿Donde esta Spyro? -le pregunto Arya a Sparx.

Sparx se fíjo por detras que su hermano no estaba, se le ocurrío donde podría estar.

-Seguro que habra ido a prepararse para el baile, o algo así.

-Ah -afírmo Arya.

-Seguro que vendra dentro de un rato -explíco Sparx ironícamente.

Sparx estaba tan convencido de que su hermano íba a volver con ellos, que se fueron al baile sin esperarlo.

Fueron dírectos al baíle urgentemente sin esperar a descansar las alas.


End file.
